Walking Dead A Menagerie of One Shots
by Greenlee
Summary: Mostly Beth/Daryl, but maybe more pairings. Mostly smutty. Probably not connected to each other or my other stories, but never say never!
1. Chapter 1

These are likely to mostly be all Beth/Daryl pairings and situations, and they'll probably all be pretty smutty. I don't plan on connecting any of them in anyway, but it might happen.

 **A Moment of Peace**

Daryl's hands twitched as he sat around outside. Rick had declared today was a well deserved day of rest. Hershel was sitting in the shade enjoying a book, probably his bible, and a cigar Michonne had brought back, Glenn and Maggie were laying on a blanket in the grass wrapped up in each other, Carol and Carl were joking around in the watchtower, Rick was sitting at the picnic table with his baby, trying his best to keep her entertained. The new folks from Woodbury were settling in the life around the prison, and the few that were outside with them were just enjoying the relatively peaceful day they seemed to have been blessed with. Daryl figured he could still get some work done and headed into their cell block and up to his cell to get some of the branches he'd brought back from hunting to make into bolts. When he got to the stairs he could hear a bit of noise coming from his cell, like someone was going through his things. He pulled out his knife and walked carefully and quietly up the stairs. When he saw the dirty laundry basket outside his cell he put his knife away.

"What are you doing girl?" He asked gruffly from the cell door. Beth was on her knees reaching under his bunk and pulling out all the shirts he hadn't bothered to send to laundry, he figured they were hopeless.

"I know you don't want Carol doing your laundry anymore, not after she accidentally ruined your smokes, but I didn't want it to pile up. I want to help you." Beth said as she carefully went through the shirt pockets of another flannel before tossing it into her pile and turning again to reach for more.

"Everyone's resting today." Daryl said picking up the small basket and bringing it into his room. He started to add his laundry to the basket that held mostly what he assumed to be Beth and Judy's things. He looked up to catch Beth leaning really far to reach under his bed and had to fight back the urge to reach forward and slap her on the ass. The ass that she was basically waving right in his face. Daryl couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing panties under her shorts when she leaned even further and lifted one of her knees and snatched the last few undershirts and clothes he had stuffed under his bed. "You deserve a break too." He added shifting his eyes before she could catch his staring. Beth sat back on her heels and carefully went through all the pockets and shook the undershirts out before adding them to the basket.

"I don't really work as hard as everyone else. I get lots of breaks when the baby rests. Rick took her after her nap today. I got time." Beth said smiling at him.

"You get less sleep than most of us too." Daryl added in a tone that left little room for argument. Beth shrugged her shoulders again and started to pull herself to her feet.

"I don't have the same responsibilities. I need to help out more to make things easier for all of you." Beth said softly. "I'll let you get some rest." She said from her knees as she reached for the basket. Daryl started to lose his temper. He couldn't figure out why Beth thought she didn't do enough 'round here. She helped with all the homemaker shit no one else cared about, she organized everything they brought back and distributed it fairly and evenly, though he suspected from her sudden shortage of personal items she had given a lot to the girls from Woodbury, she was basically the sole caregiver for Ass Kicker and here she was doing even more well everyone else was resting on their asses. He stood up walked closer to her. Beth looked up and noticed the bulge in his pants and quickly looked down and blushed.

"You want to actually help me something?" Daryl asked reaching down and lifting her chin up so she was looking at him again. Beth nodded and let him pull her to her feet. She watched while he walked over and pulled his cell door shut and dropped the privacy sheet Beth had actually installed for him. "You sure?" Daryl asked as he walked towards her again.

"Well what do you need my help with?" Beth asked with a whisper. She had a fairly good idea where this was going. Daryl backed her up to his bunk and once her knees hit the mattress she sat down. Daryl had one of the better cells, no bunk over his one bed that was bolted to the wall. Beth kept her eyes on Daryl's face as he reached for her with one hand and ran his rough thumb across her lips and undid his zipper and belt with the other.

"You're not stupid, you know what I need." Daryl said cupping the side of her face. Beth blushed again and Daryl tried to remember if his last shower had been the night before or a few days ago as she reached up and worked on loosening his belt and reached into his pants and pulled his cock out.

"I don't really know what I'm doing." Beth said softly working her hand against him. Daryl reached down with his free hand and tightened her grip on his shaft. Beth leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his stomach before sitting back and stroking him slowly.

"I know you're not a virgin, how is it you've never done this before?" Daryl asked taking her other hand from where it rested on his thigh and placing it on his balls. Beth blushed again and looked up.

"Jimmy always was ready and we had to be quick. I never got that far with Zack." She added. "Do you want me to use my mouth?" Daryl let out a small moan, that even Beth didn't hear, she was to focused on what her hands were doing and a tiny drop of cum that was working it's way out of his tip. Daryl pulled her head gently forward and nodded. Beth opened her mouth and took his tip in and eased a bit of his length in before moving her head back. She barely wrinkled her nose at his salty, bitter taste and looked up. "Like that?" She asked lowering her mouth again.

"Yeah, like that. You got to lick and suck too though." Daryl said rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Beth trailed her tongue over him and followed his her hand that hadn't stopped stroking him. "I'm going to help you out too." Daryl said as she sucked softly on his tip.

"You already do though." Beth said looking up at him. "I don't really like sex that much anyway. I never enjoy it as much as everyone else seems to. I like making you feel good though." She added before lowering her mouth and taking a bit more of him into her throat. Daryl let himself slide a bit deeper in and let out another moan when he realized that Beth didn't have a gag reflex. He tilted her head back up so she was looking at him and he kept moving forward into her mouth till her lips touched her hand that still held firmly to his base. She gently rolled his balls and tried to suck, but ended up just swallowing around him. Daryl pulled his length out and moaned a lot louder as she sucked. She released him with a loud pop and breathed deeply as she stroked his now wet dick with ease.

"I don't help you out that much." Daryl said pulling her up to her feet and kissing her softly at first and then pushing his tongue into her mouth and crushing her against his body. Beth did her best to keep up and rested her arms over his shoulders. No one had ever kissed her like Daryl Dixon did. She sighed as his hand found the hem of her tank top and played with it. Beth realized he was asking permission and took his hand and slide it up her stomach to her breast. Daryl gave her a squeeze and grabbed her leg and lifted it around his waist and guided her over to the small sink and sat her on it. Beth jumped as the cold metal touched her skin. "Lift your hips." Daryl ordered as he moved his hands to her shorts. Beth put her hands down against the sink and lifted herself up and blushed while Daryl dragged her shorts off and pressed her legs together once she lowered herself again. Daryl reached forward and eased her knees open and pressed himself against her again and kissed her. Beth could feel him hot and heavy against her stomach and and let out another little sigh as Daryl reached down and grabbed her by the hips and moved her against him.

"Oh!" Beth moaned quietly against his mouth as he rubbed her clit against him. She wasn't very wet and Daryl didn't actually want her to think she had to do this if she wasn't into it. He'd go jerk off in the shower and be fine.

"You're into this right?" Daryl asked grabbing her chin and looking her in the eye. Beth nodded and moved her hips against him again. "Why ain't you wet then?" Daryl asked sliding his thumb down and rubbing circles around her.

"Maggie said the birth control she gave me makes it hard." Beth said looking down. "I'm sorry." She said trying to slid off the sink, thinking Daryl wasn't into it. He looked at her again.

"You're telling me I don't need a rubber? Nothing to be sorry 'bout." Daryl said grabbing her and carrying her over to the bed. "I don't mind working a bit harder to get you ready." Daryl said rolling on his side and tugging her against him and kissing her.

"I like kissing you." Beth said shyly as he moved his mouth to her neck and kissed across it softly. Daryl sat up beside her and pushed his pillows up against the wall and laid her back against them so she was sitting up. Beth pulled her knees to her chest when Daryl moved in front of her. He reached for her ankles and spread her legs open and settled on his stomach.

"Watch." He said lifting one hand and tilting her chin down. Beth was clearly embarrassed about him being so close between her legs but she let him shoulder them further apart. Daryl lowered his mouth over her and trailed his tongue between her lips and groaned at the taste of the bit of wetness that was there. He pushed her back so she was comfortable against his pillows and kept trailing his tongue over her. Beth let out a soft cry and lifted her hips against him.

"Oh my God Daryl I'm sorry!" She said backing away from his face. Daryl grabbed her hips and pulled her against his mouth and sucked and licked at her roughly, with a a lot more aggression.

"It's fine." He said biting her thigh softly. Beth whimpered and clutched at the pillow behind her as Daryl continued to assault her with his mouth. She sat back up suddenly and pushed him away and pushed her knees together.

"No more." She said catching her breath. Daryl sat back and looked at her before reaching forward and pulling off the thin shirt she was wearing and licking her off his lips as he eyed her heaving chest. He reached forward and pulled her into his lap and kissed her as he lined himself up. Beth let him pull her forward and let her head fall back as he filled her. Daryl grabbed her ass and looked down watching as he moved in and out of her tight little pussy. Shit, he wasn't even balls deep, but he hadn't even felt close to this good while having sex. His first time might have felt great, but he was so drunk he could barely remember. Merle had thought it'd be funny to get his 15 year old brother loaded and toss a girl at him. Daryl lowered his mouth to Beth's breast and sucked greedily at her nipple, groaning when she clenched around him.

"Can I go harder?" He asked kissing his way to her mouth again. Beth nodded and Daryl stretched out on top of her and pulled her legs back and slid the last few inches into her and started thrusting deeply. Beth moaned loudly and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Ain't no one in here, don't worry about being loud." Daryl said as he moved. "I'd have heard them come in." Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her and all thoughts Daryl had about being gentle went out the window once she whispered more against his mouth and arched her back. Don't you fuckign worry, Daryl thought as he jerked his hips forward roughly. He was already thinking of all the things he still wanted to do to her, he was sure she'd be up to doing this again too. He'd be moving to one of the study rooms in the library for sure and he'd be taking the crash mat he had founding the gym for his bed too. Axel had said the guards had used the mats to train on how to safely tackle someone, but Daryl was going to use it as a bed big enough so two people could comfortably sleep.

"Daryl I'm going to come." Beth whispered tightening her hold on the hair at the back of his neck. She sighed contently and quietly, but the rush of wetness and vice grip she had on his cock made it clear she wasn't faking. Daryl slowed down and kissed her deeply.

"You want to ride me?" Daryl asked between kisses as he moved. Beth nodded and let him roll them over. "Just like if you were on a horse." He said as she tentatively started to move her hips. "Good girl. You're going to make me come." Beth smiled and slid her hands under his shirt and trailed her nails lightly over his chest. Daryl groaned as her nails caught his nipples and reached up and squeezed her breasts, massaging them and guiding her along. Beth undid a few buttons and leaned down and grinded against him as she sucked one of his nipples into her mouth and grazed her teeth over it. Daryl was relieved she hadn't tried to undress him, but he figured she knew him well enough, she had been the one to grab him another shirt when he'd come back with Merle and his had been torn in their fight.

"I liked it when you had my breast in your mouth, did you like it? Or do you want me to stop?" Beth asked softly as she traced over his chest with her nails and rested her head against him as she moved.

"I don't like something I'll tell you, you do the same." Daryl said pulling down on her hips as he came with a groan. They breathed deeply against each other for a few seconds before Daryl's hand shot up and covered her mouth.

"Daryl? You asleep?" Rick asked through his closed privacy sheet.

"I'm in bed, yeah." Daryl gruffly ground out, loving that Beth didn't seem worried about potentially getting caught. She snuggled in on top of him and buried her face into his neck. "There a problem?"

"Just looking for Beth." Judy squealed in Rick's arms from behind the curtain.

"I think she was planning on doing laundry or reading in the library. You really need her? Thought we were resting."

"No, not really Judy was fussing. Ty got her calm but his starting the grill. If you see her send her out? She always gets Judy to eat and sleep the best."

"I'll bring her out when I come out." Daryl said. "Now leave me the fuck alone. I had watch last night." Rick apologized and Daryl listened as he walked away and out of their cell block. "You want to help me move into one of the reading rooms? I plan on fucking you louder than this again." Beth smiled and nodded before sitting up and pulling her shirt back on and standing to slip her shorts on. "Where you going?"

"You need to nap. I'm going to go wash the laundry so you have clean clothes for your new room." Beth said leaning over and kissing him. "You think people would notice if I moved in there with you? I mean in my own room." Beth said blushing. Daryl was sure he'd fuck the blush right out of her.

"I got watch every 2 days during the night. I doubt they'd think we we're up to anything." Daryl said lying back with one arm behind his head.

"Watch alone right?" Beth asked and Daryl smirked, it was as if she had been reading his mind, he'd been thinking about fucking her in the tower in the chair he usually sat in overlooking the fences. Hell he'd been thinking about fucking her pretty much everywhere, including against a tree in the woods and in a small river close by.

"Behave yourself girl. You're going to get us caught." Daryl said sternly. Beth picked up her basket and quietly opened the cell door.

"I don't care. They'll hear me sooner or later." She said leaving before Daryl could get the last word.


	2. It's Not A Secret Anymore

**It's Not A Secret Anymore**

"Like fucking hell!" Daryl snarled advancing forward and pushing Beth back. He could feel his blood boiling and he noticed Rick, Carl and Carol staring at him. Beth had just volunteered to go with him, Rick and that Michonne woman to rescue her stupid sister and her even stupider boyfriend.

"I'm not comfortable with you leaving either Bethy. We need you here to help with the baby." Hershel said looking between Daryl and Beth.

"Maggie needs me though." She said quietly fingering the edge of her sleeves that hung down, almost covering her hands. "Rick needed volunteers, I follow directions and orders just as well as anyone else."

"I'll lock you in a fucking cell if you even try to get in that car." Daryl said again shoving the bags in the trunk. "End of discussion." In the end one of the prisoners, Oscar, offered to go with them and Axel stayed behind to help keep watch while they were gone. Beth glared at him as she helped Carl pull the gate open so they could drive out and Daryl glared back just as fiercely till she looked away. He kept an eye over his shoulder, making sure she had the gate secured before turning in his seat and meeting Rick's eye in the mirror. "What?!" Daryl snapped fiddling with his bow.

"Nothing." Rick said with a small smile. "Carl said he thought he saw you kiss Beth's hand on the way to the library. I told him he was crazy. Maybe he's not so crazy after all." Daryl blushed to the tips of his ears and stared out the window. He hoped that's all Carl had seen. Once they'd been inside the library he had gotten Beth to strip for him before he sat her on one of the tables and kissed her from head to toe, concentrating a lot more on few very specific, very pink parts.

"I was just getting a splinter out of her hand. You know she's been cleaning up some rooms up there for storage and eventual bedrooms." He added. Rick and Oscar scoffed at him and Michonne even rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Rick said as he listen as Michonne gave him directions.

"So Daryl seemed pretty mad." Carol said as she walked up to the stairs where Beth was sitting with the baby

"He doesn't seem to think I'm very useful." Beth said quietly, hoping Carol would think she was being quiet for baby's benefit. A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm just worried about Maggie and Glenn. What if bad people took them?"

"Bad people are why Daryl didn't want to risk taking you with him." Carol said patting her on the shoulder and settling in beside her. Carl came into the common area and watched while Carol consoled Beth and rolled his eyes. Women he thought. They heard some screams and noises coming from the tombs and Carl ran away to investigate, ignoring Beth and Carol ordering him to stay put. Beth quickly handed over a set of keys from her pocket and Carol locked the door, so nothing could get to them. Carl had a set and would be able to back in.

"Should I go after him?" Beth asked setting Judy in her makeshift bed and placing her in a cell and locking her up too.

"Give him a few minutes." Carol said eyeing her keys. "Where'd you get a set?" She asked. Council hadn't even had enough sets to give one to everyone and here Beth was running around with her own?

"Daryl gave me his before he left." Beth said walking up to the gate and looking through, trying to see Carl.

"Daryl gave you his keys?" Carol asked. Beth nodded, oblivious to Carol's shock. "He must like you."

"He didn't want me at Carl's mercy." Beth said turning once the baby started to cry and reluctantly unclogging her cell and picking her back up. She let herself into the common area just as Carl led in a group of survivors. She backed up with the baby and clutched her to her chest.

"We won't hurt you." A giant man promised, carefully placing a woman on the floor. Beth saw she had been bit badly and backed away even more.

"I got it." Carl said aiming his gun at the woman's head.

"No, we take care of our own." The man said as Carol came back with Hershel just in time to see the woman stabbed through the head with the claw end of a hammer.

"Let us get you some water and food." Hershel said. "If it were up to us we'd let you stay, but we have to wait for our friends and family to get back and vote." Hershel said sitting down and taking the baby while Beth quickly fixed a bottle.

"How are you doing?" The other woman asked staring at the baby and back to Beth.

"She's not mine." Beth said taking the baby back from her father. Hershel checked them over for bites and treated the few injuries they had and Carol brought them back some of soup they had eaten for lunch. Carl motioned them through the door and he quickly locked them in the common area.

"Hey! You can't lock us up!" The smaller man screamed. Beth crouched over the baby and shushed her as Carl pointed the gun at their guests.

"You aren't locked in, you're just locked out of where we sleep." Beth said motioning with her head to a door at the end. "It'll let you out into the yard where we've cleared the walkers. If you need shovels I'll bring you some. You can bury your friend." Beth added as she walked away.

In the woods by Woodbury

"I can't believe we're going back. You know they don't want us there!" Merle said as he randomly stabbed a walker through the head as Daryl walked towards the prison. "You got a piece of ass there don't you?" He sneered.

"Shut up." Daryl said as he lifted his head. He could faintly hear screams coming from the direction of the prison. He notched his bow and started walking a lot faster, no longer caring if he brought back more game today. He broke through the clearing and saw that Beth had herself barricaded on the catwalk again with the baby and that Carl was frantically trying to kill the walkers that were swarming Rick who for whatever reason was outside the fences like an idiot. Daryl quickly shot an arrow through the head of the one closest to Rick and ran over and stabbed another. Merle followed and took care of three more while Rick and Daryl took care of the rest. "I brought dinner." Daryl said lifting the four rabbits he had tied to some rope.

"You know the hell I got from Beth when I came back without you?" Rick asked opening the gate and letting them through. Daryl quickly secured it with quick ties and nodded to Glenn who was staring down Merle.

"That's cause she knows you're stupid enough to get yourself killed without me." Daryl growled. "Why the fuck are you outside the fences?"

"A mail truck full of walkers crashed through the outer fence." Rick said. "I thought I saw someone out here. I came to check and the truck just barreled through." Daryl felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around straight into a small little fist connecting with his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" He shouted wincing as he touched his cheek.

"How could you just take off and leave all of us?" Beth screamed back before turning around walking away in a huff with the baby.

"Just be glad she only hit you once. She socked Maggie three times for saying we were better off without you and your brother here."

"I like her." Merle said with a grin. Daryl sat at the picnic table and started to skin and gut the rabbits. Carol came out and sat with him and quietly watched him work.

"What?" Daryl asked, the silence for once annoying him.

"Look at how far you've come. Don't let your brother being here change that." She said taking one of the skinned rabbits for a stew. Daryl finished butchering the rest of them and handed it off on his way through the kitchen. He checked her cell, the bathrooms and the common area, finding them all empty, he made his way through the prison and found her in one of the rooms in the library sitting on the floor with the baby in the car seat they had pulled from the day care. She was riffling through a first aid kit and pulled out a coldpack.

"I'm fine, I don't need it." Daryl said closing the door and sitting against it so no one would walk in on them as they talked. Beth glared at him and cracked the cold pack and held it to her bloody and swollen knuckles.

"You never told me it hurts to actually punch someone." Beth said softly as she settled on the ground. Daryl shifted closer and reached for her hand and held it while he inspected it. He carefully used a antiseptic wipe to clean it before placing gauze over her knuckles and taping them up. He pulled her hand into his and held the cold pack to her hand and kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said softly looking at the floor. "Should of came back right away."

"I know why you didn't." Beth said letting him pull her beside him and resting against his shoulder. "I'm still mad though." Daryl nodded his head. "Everyone knows you know. After you freaked out on me and threatened to lock me away for my own safety they all knew."

"So they know." Daryl said, chuckling. He owed Beth a bike ride outside the gates. He had said she'd blow their cover, but she had sworn up and down that she was good at keeping secrets.

"I'm glad you found your brother." Beth said as she rocked the car seat gently. Daryl scoffed at her.

"Let me know how you feel in a day or two."


	3. If It Makes You Happy

One Shot #3

If It Makes You Happy

Daryl liked to keep things simple. He lived a small house on the edge of the woods where he was content. When Beth moved in with him, it had been because he had refused to move to town into an apartment. He hadn't thought she'd be willing to live so far out and away. The only thing he had to change was he got internet out there. She need the internet to chat with Maggie back in Atlanta, and if they couldn't have internet he knew his phone bill would be outrageous. Little by little she started taking over his house and yard. Everything had a proper place now and he was pretty sure he could eat straight off their floors and not get any dust or hair or dirt in his food. She'd even completely reorganized the garage. All his nails, screws and bolts were all in glass jam jars, screwed right over his workbench. She'd bought heavy duty plastic shelves to organize and maximize space and he could actually park his truck, bike and her car in the garage now, even with the TWO deep freezes they had. They had even more room now that Beth had sold her little car. Money was tight, especially since he had all but insisted she stop working.

 _He remembered walking up to the diner to see if Beth was running late, she had been closing that night. He got out of the truck and leaned against the hood and lit up a smoke when he heard a scream and a crash from inside. He'd never ran so fast in his life. Beth had knocked over a tray of sugar shakers she had been filling when her last customer of the day had walked up behind her and slammed her down on the counter. Daryl had pulled him off just as he had started to reach under her skirt. He had insisted that she not work anymore, they didn't need the money he made enough._

Beth had made sure that they had enough. Now that she was home full time she had time to garden, and since she pickled, froze or jarred everything she grow, they literally only ever had to buy dairy (but only cheese, Hershel brought them butter and milk from the farm) and chicken. The money they saved on groceries went towards what she had been paying towards their bills. Daryl didn't even have a spot of lawn left to mow anymore.

He'd felt bad that she had given up getting manicures and pedicures, but Beth had just kissed him and handed him a bottle of pale pink nail polish and placed her feet in his lap with a smile. Merle had walked in on him painting her toes and he still had yet to live it down, but Beth admiring his work had mostly made it worth it. After she had been "A Stay at Home Girlfriend" for about 3 months she told Daryl she was going to sell her car. His truck was always there if she really need to to get to town since he took his bike most days and she hated driving anyway, even when she did work Daryl was driving her over half the time anyway. Her car, which had been a high school graduation present and about 2 1/2 years old, was like new. She got back almost as much as it would have been worth brand new and promptly put it all in the bank in an equity building account. He had thought she'd slowly spend it on things she liked to buy like makeup, magazines and clothes but she hadn't touched any of it, except to help pay for new roof shingles. She had insisted on helping him pay for half. He wasn't surprised to come home after work to find the table already set, supper ready on the stove and her sitting at the little desk she had with her laptop rolling the coins from her giant jar of loose change. Every three months or so she'd roll it all and add it to their joint chequing account.

"Smells pretty good." Daryl said as he sat on the bench by the door and took off his boots. He'd been framing a new house all day and was tired and sore, and for once hoping for rain. If it rained he'd have the day off and a long weekend. Abraham never risked them getting hurt by working in the rain if they were exposed to it.

"I made a roast and cooked all the potatoes and carrots with it." Beth said abandoning her coins walking over to kiss him hello. "Maggie and Glenn are going to be home this weekend. Can I invite them for supper one night?" Daryl nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Call him old fashioned but he really had found that he liked having a someone to come home to, especially someone as considerate as Beth. She always asked before inviting anyone over, even though she knew he couldn't really do the same for her. Merle just showed up when he felt like it. Beth pulled the pan from the oven and put it on the block of wood Daryl had cut for her to protect the table from hot pans. "Will you carve the meat while I go freshen up?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded and made his way to the sink to wash up while Beth went off to the bathroom to wash the money smell from her hands.

"We got anything planned tonight?" Daryl called over his shoulder as he sliced the meat up.

"I don't think so. I got everything I need to entertain!" Beth said cheerfully as she came back in and sat beside his spot at the head of the table. "You look tired." She said reaching up and rubbing his arm.

"Hard day." He said nodding before sitting down. Beth grabbed his hand and said a quick prayer of thanks before Daryl lifted them each some food. "How was your day?"

"Alright. I managed to get all the laundry done and dried on the clothesline, weeded the gardens, put up some of the butter beans and more tomatoes. Tara called me and there's another litter of puppies that were just abandoned at the SPCA. Daryl they're going to have to put them to sleep if they don't find homes."

"What breed? You want one? Your home all the time now, it'd be alright having a dog." Beth smiled widely and nodded. "Wouldn't be too much money right?" Daryl asked figuring between Tara giving them the dog and Hershel being a vet short of finding a dog on the side of the road it'd be just the cost of a collar and food.

"I don't think so, look I even found a recipe to make him his own doggie treats!" Beth said handing him a printed sheet of paper. "If Tara says yes can we go get him tonight?"

"We don't really have anything for him though. What kind of dog?" Daryl asked again. He really hoped that it wasn't one of those little purse dogs.

"We can stop at Walmart, I'll run in for a bag of kibble and they sell leashes and collars at the dollar store!" Beth said now too excited to eat. Daryl took a few bites and chewed to hide the smile from his face. Beth was so easy to please, he figured he'd love having a dog too. "He's a mix, Tara thinks mostly pitbull though. That's why she thinks they got abandoned. Everyone's afraid of pitbulls. Poor little angels."

"How many were left?" Daryl asked. "Were just getting one right?" Beth shrugged her shoulders.

"Beth?" He asked again.

"There are only 2 left, Tara talked Eugene and Rosita into taking one each. Daryl we can't just take him away from his brother!" Beth reasoned. "You can build them doghouses, they won't be inside that much, the yard's fenced in already."

"How big are they going to get?" Daryl asked, already resigned to the fact he was coming home tonight with 2 puppies.

Beth pulled out another printout. "If they are half lab, like Tara thinks they could be anywhere from 50-80 pounds once they're full grown." Beth said finally taking a bite of her food.

"So full grown they'll be almost the size of you?" Daryl said. "Can you handle that?"

"Well, we'll have to train them." Beth said as she finished her meal and clearing the table before calling Tara. "He said yes to both! We'll be there by 7pm." Daryl listened as Beth excitedly talked to Tara about names and jotted down what needles the puppies had been given already and what she should buy to bring them home. He finished his slice of cake and Beth's too before being pulled from the table to the garage. He'd seen her this excited once and it was when he had taken her to her first outdoor concert to see John Fogerty and a few local bands.

"Calm down." Daryl said with a laugh as he helped her into the truck and drove towards Walmart and the dollar store. He let Beth drag him into both stores and pretended to have an interest as she picked out a blue and green collar and matching leashes. She wandered the aisle and grabbed a few toys and chew sticks and Daryl obediently carried it all the cash and back out to the truck and placed it in the back. Wasn't too bad, they'd need new collars once they grew but Beth had only spent about $15 and he knew a bag of kibble would be about $10 more for a decent sized one. Beth led him straight to the pet aisle at Walmart and pointed to a puppy blend and Daryl lifted it to his shoulder and obediently followed her to the cash. Carol was working and she let out a little laugh as she rang up the food.

"She talk you into a pet?" She asked as Beth handed over over some $1 bills and her rolled coins.

"We're getting two puppies!" Beth exclaimed and clapped her hands jumping on her heels.

"First comes puppies then comes babies." Carol teased as Daryl grabbed the receipt and pulled Beth out of the store.

"Don't worry Daryl, I'm not pregnant." Beth said once he pulled for the parking lot and started on his way to the shelter.

"A baby would be less fuss than these damn dogs." Daryl grumbled as a light rain started. He pulled over and covered the dog food and bag from the dollar store with a plastic tarp. Beth smiled and patted his hand. She all but jumped from the car and took off for the entrance once Daryl had rolled to a stop. He put the car in park and followed her, and found her filling out the paperwork while trying to support the two wiggling puppies. Daryl walked over and took over the paperwork and glared at Tara. "You had to mention that they'd be lonely without the other didn't you?" He asked as he signed and handed the clipboard back. Tara just laughed at him and handed over the vouchers for a few free items at Pet's World and information about puppy safety. Beth was already whispering lovingly to the little mutts and wrapping them in her sweater so they wouldn't get wet on the way to the truck. Daryl placed the cardboard box between them in the front and rolled his eyes when Beth took one of his old flannels and lined the box before placing the puppies inside.

"Let's get them home." She said softly as she buckled and returned her hands to their backs and stroked them as Daryl pulled away for home. The puppies cried softly and Daryl hoped it was just cause they were afraid of the truck. "I think they're afraid of the rain." Beth said leaning over and into the box to give them a kiss. Daryl grunted and turned the wipers up, the rain was really coming down.

"I got a box in the garage. We can make a little bed for them at the foot of ours." Daryl said. "Just for now. I don't want them in there every night." Beth smiled at him and turned her attention back to the puppies. Daryl pulled into the garage and held the door open while Beth set the puppies on the floor and blocked them into the kitchen. Daryl stepped over her barricade with the wooden crate he had and placed it at the end of their bed and helped as Beth puppy proofed the rest of the house while the puppies shared a cup of their kibble and some water. He was glad she agreed to just close their guest room and bathroom doors. By the time he made it back to the kitchen Beth was sitting on her knees with the puppies as the tried to climbed into her arms.

"What do you think we should name them?" Beth asked as she stood with both in her arms and walked towards him. Daryl lifted one and stared at him.

"Pollux and Castor." Daryl said tapping the dog in Beth's arm on the nose when he nipped at Beth's ear. Beth smiled and went through the basket of really old shirts she had, she mostly used them for rags, she had thought she might turn them into a quilt, and made comfortable beds for the puppies before placing them in the bed, where they promptly started to cry and stare at her from their hind legs. Beth climbed on the foot of the bed and hung down so she could reach them. "You got let them cry." Daryl said as he stripped off his clothes and made his way to their bathroom. He climbed in their little standup shower and chuckled as he heard Beth singing the puppies lullabyes. He was relieved when he was met with silence when he got out of the shower, only to curse when he saw that Beth and the two puppies were passed out in his bed. He tried climbing in with them, but was turned off once a puppy ass had ended ended up in his face. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and made his way out to the couch and cursed all creatures, especially the one curled in the crook of Beth's arm.

Daryl woke a short time latter with a crash of thunder and Beth climbing over him with the puppies to curl up between his body and the back of the couch.

"The storm's scaring us." Beth said trembling. Daryl shifted so she could settle with her head on his arms. The puppies licked his face and snuggled in while he adjusted the blankets over them.

"Would make more sense to climb back into bed." He whispered. Beth answered him by wrapping a leg around his and letting out a little snore.

Life with the puppies didn't get much easier either. They were perfectly trained, no accidents, they didn't bite, but those dogs were little perverts. If Daryl was standing beside the bed pulling his pants up and leaned over they'd stick their nose straight up his ass. Which Beth found hilarious. They'd stand with their paws on the bed from their little crate and watch with rapt attention when he and Beth were in bed. They had growled at him when Beth had started to moan, thinking he was hurting her. Merle was on his case about how he was jealous of two mutts and was trying to figure out how to tell Beth it just wasn't working out without breaking her heart.

"Beth?" He called when he got home. He walked into the living room and saw that she had set up their crate behind the couch and was putting them to bed with chew sticks.

"Daddy's home! And he brought you your food!" Beth said lifting Castor in with his brother. Daryl set the food down and pulled Beth into a hug. "I know you haven't been sleeping great. I don't think they'll cry anymore." She added pecking him on the cheek. She let out a little squeak when Daryl lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her to their room and kicked the door shut. The puppies barked from the living room, but eventually curled up with each and buried their heads under their blanket. When Daryl came out later for some water he smiled down at them, he was glad he hadn't had to get rid of them.


	4. I'll Be Watching You

I'll Be Watching You

It wasn't as if Eugene meant to be a pervert, he honestly couldn't help it. It had been a blessing when Daryl and Beth had "won" the lottery on the new house Abraham and his crew had managed to finish and he couldn't help it they had offered him their old room in the house they shared with Rick, Carol, Maggie, Glenn and the kids no more than he could help that their room looked right into their new back yard and into their bedroom and kitchen, which were both at the back of their house. Tara had caught him looking at them at one of their weekly diners, she warned him that Daryl was probably a jealous guy, and wouldn't really appreciate him staring at his girlfriend. He hadn't heeded the warning, and now he couldn't stop.

Beth smiled as she finished tidying up after supper. She wasn't stupid, she knew, probably better than a lot of people, even those in her family, how dangerous the world truly was, and not just from walkers. She couldn't help smiling though; she never thought she'd have her own place, she fully expected to live the rest of her life in places like the prison or Grady. Daryl, even though he had been the one to "win" the house, let her do whatever she wanted to the house and yard. She had joked that it would be wall-to-wall pastels and flowers, and he had come back with pale pink, yellow and green paint for their walls and a bunch of beautiful vases and fake flowers for her to decorate with. Almost every recruiting trip had resulted in him bringing back something in the RV for their new place. He had even found some outdoor furniture that hadn't been completely destroyed for their yard. Beth didn't say he couldn't smoke in his house, but Daryl always smoked outside under the little canopy he had built facing the fences and the woods. He was outside enjoying his after dinner smoke, one of the 2 smokes he rationed for himself for the day, when Beth finally made her way out and stretched out against his chest in the lawn chair, settling between his legs and leaning back.

"When do you head out again?" Beth asked as Daryl wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Probably about a week." Daryl said. "Going to be bringing a crew though. We think we found a few untouched stores. Can't risk a big herd just two of us though. We can work on the garden, get that in." He said stubbing out his smoke stretching his legs out around Beth's.

"After you rest for a day or two." Beth said smiling. "You deserve days off too you know." Daryl snorted and buried his nose in the top of Beth's head and inhaled. He never thought he was lucky until she had survived a bullet to the head. When she had dropped and he had shot that bitch he was sure he had lost her. He had leaned down and clutched her to his chest and she had still been breathing. He had almost lost it at the thought of having to watch or actually do something to make sure she didn't turn when the doctor had pushed his way forward with a compress for her wound and ordered them to an exam room. Beth's eyes had fluttered open and she hand whimpered in pain and Rick and Daryl had both cried in relief. Beth had refused to rest at the hospital like the doctor had suggested, and Daryl had thought she might have died on the road before Aaron found them and brought them to Alexandria.

"Going to be heading out to hunt too. I want to make sure we have enough for the winter."

"We will." Beth said. "What do I have to do to make you relax?" She teased tilting her head back and looking up at him. Daryl grabbed her sides and Beth let out a few sharp giggles, never thinking that her laughter was like a diner bell next door. Eugene pulled a seat up to his window and waited.

Beth rolled over and kissed Daryl softly, grabbing his hand and sliding it up her leg and under her dress. Daryl deepened the kiss and started loosening the buttons down the front of her dress with his other hand. Beth pushed back and sat on her knees and pushed Daryl back and worked his belt open. Eugene couldn't see what she was doing but when she leaned down with her ass in the air and Daryl lifted his hand to smooth her hair back he had a pretty good idea what she was doing. He wondered, could he be quiet enough to stand by the fence or would get caught? He really wanted a closer look, but he so far had been smart enough to know that Daryl, the hunter, would hear him and then gut him and hang him from the outside fence to feed walkers. He watched when Daryl pulled her back up his body and kissed her lightly on the forehead and then her cheek before lifting and switching them around so Beth was leaning back against the backrest. His resistance was truly tested when Daryl reached under Beth's dress and pulled a skimpy pair of pale pink lace panties down her legs and he tossed them over his shoulder. He couldn't scientifically explain how it happened; the wind must have caught the panties just right, because they landed in the bushes on his side of the fence. He looked up and watched while Daryl draped Beth's legs over the arm rests and lowered himself to his stomach. His head was blocking his view of Beth's pussy, but Daryl had pushed open the top of her dress and he was cupping her breast, almost as if he was offering it to Eugene. Beth chewed on her lip and smiled as she brushed Daryl's hair back.

"Don't tease!" Beth whined arching and twisting to guide his mouth where she wanted it. Eugene watched while Daryl sat back up and turned Beth around so she was leaning with her chest against the back of the chair and kissed her neck as he slid into her. The fact that they both had their backs to him proved to be too much and Eugene quietly mad his way down the stairs, through the house. He was smart enough to go through the front door and he quietly made his way towards the panties that lay in the bushes. He hadn't counted on being mesmerized by the sounds Beth was making. He normally was observant, but he stood there and stared as Beth started moving back against Daryl. He shook his head and stepped forward to grabbed the panties and stepped right into one of the alarms that Daryl had set up, that they all knew about, for if walkers got into the community. Beth let out a little scream and Daryl turned her quickly and shielded her body.

"You're a fucking dead man!" Daryl snarled and turned to stuff himself into his pants. Beth pulled her dress down and across her breasts as she redid her buttons while Daryl took off towards the fence. Eugene had a head start and barely made it to the door and slammed it shut before Daryl made it around and on to the porch and threw himself against the door trying to break in. Rick made his way down the stairs with his gun and saw Eugene holding the door shut. Lights around the neighborhood turned on and Michonne, Rosita and Abraham made their way over just as Beth made her way up the porch stairs. Abe and Michonne were holding Daryl back as he muttered and cursed and Beth placed a hand on his face to calm him down.

"What the hell is going on?" Maggie asked as she and Glenn made their way down the stairs with a screaming and crying Judith. Rick opened the door and Abe eyed Eugene and let go of Daryl. Michonne jumped on his back, struggling to hold him back and Beth rushed in and grabbed the baby and quickly tried calm her down.

"Why'd you let him go?" Michonne asked as Rick joined her in restraining Daryl."

"I know why Daryl's upset." Abe said pointing at Eugene. "He earned a beating." Everyone looked at them and Beth handed the baby back to Glenn once she was calm again.

"He was peeping on us." She whispered, blushing profusely before turning and running back to her house. Maggie ruined Daryl's fun by reaching back and socking Eugene in the eye and taking Beth's panties from where they were balled up in his fist and handing them back to Daryl.

"You apologize to me sister in the morning." Maggie said pulling Glenn back up the stairs.

"This ain't over." Daryl said once Eugene scampered up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He turned and walked back through the yard and jumped the fence again and found Beth sitting at the kitchen table, still blushing on and off. She looked up at him with big round innocent eyes.

"You think he's watched us before? Tonight was the first time right?" Beth asked hopefully. Daryl stammered and thought about lying to her. He also thought about everything he had done to her and wondered if it was possible Eugene had seen it all.

"I'll fucking end him." Daryl muttered again.

"Get curtains the next time you head out." Beth said softly dropping her head down in her hands.


	5. You Shook Me All Night Long

One Shot #5

You Shook Me All Night Long

It had become very clear to Daryl, almost from the start that Beth was never going to push him into something he didn't want to do. She was very good at dropping subtle hints to what she wanted, but if he chose to ignore them, she'd let it slide and wait before bringing it up again. So far she had convinced him to let her move, that they should be raising 2 giant pitbull dogs, that they should and did get married and that since he had a dental and health care plan he should use it more often. Somehow she had also convinced him that having a baby was the best of her ideas.

It had started innocently enough he supposed. The first time he had been given a clue that she'd want to be a mother was when they ran into Rick at Walmart. Judy had just started to potty train and he was standing outside the public bathrooms with the squirming little girl trying to decide which to bring her into. Beth had swooped in and Daryl had been forced to make small talk while Beth took Judy in to do her business. She walked out with Judy on her hip and she just looked so natural when she kissed her before handing her back to Rick that Daryl knew then in the back of his mind he'd have to get used to the thought of kids if he didn't want to let her go. And he didn't.

The second time was when Maggie had her first kid a few months later. Maggie had some kind of lady problems after delivery and Glenn and Hershel accompanied her to the OR and Beth had stayed with Lily. Those first few hours Beth's arms were the first arms that soothed, changed and fed that baby, and when she had to hand her back over to Maggie Daryl could see that she did it only because she didn't think she'd make it far if she tried to make a run for it with the baby. Glenn still joked that Lily liked Beth better than both her parents since Beth was the one that could get her to sleep without an all out war.

Beth hadn't even been the one to bring up kids either, she probably was ready to have kids soon after they had moved in together, but she never rushed him into things. He had brought up kids one night in bed. She'd been half asleep with her head against his chest when he'd asked her when she wanted a baby and she'd said as soon as he wanted one too. They hadn't discussed it for a few more weeks after that, but one cloudy Monday in November he'd had decided they could start trying. It had been the Monday after Black Friday, Beth had gone it and bought a few things for the and she'd been exhausted the rest of the weekend after setting up the new TV, microwave and trying on all her clothes. Daryl had watched while she neatly folded and bagged the clothing of theirs she'd sorted through for donation and just decided to start trying then and there. He'd have thought it would take more than a month of trying, but Beth missed her very next period. He couldn't believe how excited she'd been. She crossed off everyday during the first trimester on a calendar in their room and when she was finally in her third month she told every single person they knew, and even strangers when they were out like the cashier when they were paying, or Merle's sketchy friend when they ran into them downtown. Her second trimester though, that was going to be his true test.

Almost to the exact day of her fourth month, Beth had started on those crazy pregnancy hormones and morning sickness. Thankfully it was literally just morning sickness, every morning, not matter what, she'd throw up for the first hour or so she was awake. Her hormones though, were out of control. Commercials on TV made her hysterical to the point Daryl was sure she'd miscarry. He'd almost wanted to ban her from watching her soap operas since every day something sad or romantic would turn her into a weepy mess that lasted till he got home from work 2 hours after they ended, but the worst was how horny she had gotten.

At first like any man, he'd been more than happy to oblige her more than once a night, but now he couldn't even get a moments rest in the shower. Every morning and every night he got in she'd strip and join him. Even if he'd just got out of bed after making love. She woke him up on average 2 times a night and today he'd come home for work for lunch to grab a warmer flannel and she'd been so glad to see him she'd pushed him right down onto their kitchen floor and mounted him then and there. He eyed her as she made her way to the living room and cuddled back against him on the couch. He rested his feet on their coffee table and waited while she settled with hers curled on the couch in front of her. Daryl wrapped his arm over her and Beth snuggled closer.

"You're so warm. I might take a nap." Beth said closing her eyes. Daryl squeezed her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me too." He said lifting the throw off the back of the couch and spreading it over her. "Had a busy morning." Beth smiled and patted his hand and soon they were both sleeping.

Daryl woke suddenly, what he guessed to be about an hour later and Beth was gone. He'd been in such a deep sleep he hadn't woken when she'd left the couch. A whimper from the bathroom had him on his feet and running through their small house in panic. He heard the shower running and threw the door open, terrified he'd find her laid out, having slipped on the tiles clutching her stomach but she was upright and fine. She'd been whimpering because she was trying to get off with the shower head. In fact she hadn't even noticed that he'd had thrown the door open and was staring at her while she played with her breasts with her free hand and leaned back in the stall.

"Girl you scared me to death." Daryl grumbled. Beth dropped the shower head and let out a little screech when it sprayed her in the face. Daryl reached in and turned off the tap and held his hand out while she stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her. He kissed her forehead and led her to their bedroom.

"I was trying to let you rest." Beth said sheepishly. "Was I too loud?" Daryl rubbed the towel over her shoulders and shook his head.

"I like it when you're loud. I woke up when I realized you weren't sleeping beside me." Daryl said guiding her to the side of the bed. He picked up her nightgown and Beth obediently lifted her arms and let him slide it over her head.

"Daryl?" She said softly as he tucked her in. He looked at her as he stripped down for bed too and noticed she was blushing again. "You didn't let me finish." She added blushing even further when he pulled off his pants and boxers and his obvious hard on sprang free. "Oh." Beth said smiling and waiting till he climbed under the covers with her.

"Can't have you getting off with the damn shower. Our water bill would be through the roof." Daryl teased as Beth attacked his neck with kisses. He let her push him over on his back and climb on top of him. "How are you this wet already?" He asked in wonder. The shower should have washed away most of her wetness.

"I'm always wet lately." Beth said sliding down on his length. "Some days so wet I have to change my panties." Daryl lifted his hands to her hips and helped her move at a steady pace. Beth whined when he wouldn't let her move faster and spread her legs wider so he'd go deeper and pulled her nightgown up around her hips so she could run her fingers against her clit as he moved her at a steady torturous pace. "Faster!" She whined rocking her hips so she grinded against him on the way down. Daryl sat up and caught her when she lost her balance and wrapped his arms around her and moved her roughly against him to her delight.

"You like that?" He asked against her throat as he dragged his tongue over her pulse point and sucked lightly at her neck. Beth kissed the side of his head and whined out something that sounded like a yes so Daryl kept the pace up. Beth pushed him back down suddenly and scooted up his chest.

"I need your mouth." She said placing her hands against the wall for balance and leaning forward. Daryl groaned at her scent and wrapped his arms around her legs and tugged her to his mouth. He could feel her shaking against him and he lightly licked along her seam. He looked up, but couldn't see her face since she had it pressed against the wall, but he could see that both her hands were cupping her breasts and gently squeezing. He reached up and placed his big hand over hers and took over. "Oh!" Beth cried out again rocking her hips. Daryl let go of her breasts to hold her still.

"You're going to break my nose." He warned lifting his mouth only to have her reach down and pull him by the hair back between her thighs.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good! Just don't stop!" Beth promised. Daryl grunted and lifted her off his face and rolled them over, settling between her legs. Beth grabbed his hair again, but much more lightly and massaged his scalp as he ate her out. He knew once she let go of his hair it was safe to kiss back up her body and slide back into her warm tightness. "So good!" She mumbled into his shoulder as he moved deeply into her. He probably shouldn't love hearing her moaning and begging as much as he did, but he'd worry about that later. Beth had started arching her back off the bed and meeting his thrusts and fluttering softly around him. He knew she'd be squeezing him wonderfully as she came shortly so he started grinding into her and sucking at her nipples. Sure enough she came with her little whimper and her legs fell from around his sides limply. She clutched him close and whispered filthy things in his ear as he finished and fell beside her on his side, panting to catch his breath.

"You can start coming home everyday for lunch, right?" Beth asked as she curled beside him. Daryl rubbed his face roughly and nodded while he yawned. "Good. I think I wore the motor in my vibrator out it, never feels as good as you anyway." Beth said smoothing her nighty down and curling up against him. Daryl kissed her head and tried not to laugh at her. "Enjoy it while it lasts, once the baby gets here I'll be too tired to have sex. Maggie said it took months before she had the energy."

"You can't stay off me, I'm not worried." Daryl said stroking her back. "Not in the least bit." He added chuckling as she slapped his stomach.


	6. Trust Your Gut

One Shot # 6

Trust Your Gut

It wasn't like Daryl didn't have a reason to not trust Beth, but the perverts that couldn't keep their eyes off of her? He didn't trust them at all. He didn't share with others, and his overly nice and friendly girlfriend made it hard. She humored guys who, even if she were single had not shot but listening to them, smiling and politely turning them down. She got hit on everywhere, even if he happened to be standing right beside her, with his arm over her shoulder. He wasn't exactly thrilled when he pulled into his driveway and saw her standing along side the fences handing out glasses of water to a few rough looking hunters, two of whom actually had the decency to at least look guilty to be ogling her, the taller dirt bag just smirked at him and touched Beth's arm to thank her. She stepped back and smiled at Daryl and waved.

"Hi Baby! I'm glad you're early! Maybe you can help. They're camping by the lake; I can't remember how to get there. They got turned around somehow." Beth said smiling as he walked up and pulled her back from the fence.

"You guys got lost?" Daryl snickered. "Sun sets in the west, lake is that way." He added reaching out for their glasses and taking them back and dumping them out. Beth looked at him and he pointed to the house. She bit her lip and walked towards the house. "You don't actually think I buy you being lost right? Get the fuck off my property. If I see you around here again I shoot." Daryl said stomping back to the house. He walked through the door and found Beth facedown on the bed crying. "They hurt you?" Daryl said seething. "I'll fucking kill them."

"Daryl you just don't get it." Beth said sniffling. "Don't you trust me at all?"

"I don't trust them!" He yelled. "God didn't you see them? Would you ever think me or Merle would get lost in the woods?"

"They're not from around here Daryl! They said they were from Louisiana!" Beth said. "I bet you might get lost in the woods if you'd never been there before. They were just walking along and I was in the garden and they asked for help. Should I have said no?"

"Yes!" Daryl said, "You don't got to offer them beverages and make small talk!" He sat next to her and rubbed her back. Beth flinched away to the other side of the bed, rolling over to turn her back.

"How are we ever going to make friends if you hate everyone?" Beth asked quietly.

"I don't want to be friends with them!" Daryl said. "I don't want you having any guy friends either! We got enough friends!"

"Why don't you trust me?" Beth asked again. "You know I'd never cheat on you."

"I'm a jealous guy. You know that. I don't even like sharing my time with you with anyone we know. I sure as hell ain't sharing my time with dirt bag rednecks that lie to you." Daryl added rolling over and grabbing her. "I didn't mean to make you cry though." Beth ignored him and hugged the pillow tighter. "I wasn't worried about you cheating, I was worried about them hurting you." Daryl kissed her neck. "Let me make it up to you."

"Daryl I'm not in the mood." Beth said.

"Not that, clean your dirty mind you pervert." Daryl teased. "Let's go out tonight."

"You hate going out." Beth said. "I only have fun when you have fun too."

"We can go shoot some pool I'll teach you, have some wings, some drinks." Daryl said. "I like pool." Beth rolled over and lifted herself up and stared down at him. "What?"

"Last time we went to the pool hall you punched a guy out." Beth said dropping down again.

"I forgot about that." Daryl said rubbing her back. "We could go for a hike."

"And run into those guys again?" Beth asked. "We could go shopping!" Daryl groaned and covered his face. "I only need a few things."

"Every time we go to the damn mall every store has some guy that follows us around, staring at your ass." Daryl said.

"Daryl not everyone is staring at me and my ass!" Beth said burying her head in the pillows.

"Look, just trust my instincts. Those were bad guys and your beautiful and everyone is staring at your ass when we go out. You don't get it women don't hit on me. They stay away."

"I didn't stay away." Beth said. "Women look at you too, you just usually ignore them."

"Like you should do with those perverts." Daryl said. "Look I don't think I can stomach shopping. What if we go out to diner?"

"You tell the waiters off!" Beth said laughing. "What if I make up some sandwiches and salads and we have a picnic in our own yard, no one else around to bug you?" Beth asked. "Just you and me?"

"Sounds good to me." Daryl said. "I could go pick up a bucket of chicken." Daryl offered. "You don't have to cook."

"I don't mind cooking. You could pick up some beer though. I don't think we have any left. Merle drank it all."

"Of course he did." Daryl said. "I don't need beer."

"I made a fresh pitcher of tea." Beth offered as she rolled out of bed and wiped her face off. Daryl held his hand up and waited while Beth reluctantly took it and let him pull her closer.

"Can't let anything bad happen to you." Daryl said rubbing her hand. "I'll try not to yell so much." Beth squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you." Beth said leaning down so he could give her a hug.

"Love you girl." Daryl said letting her pull him from the bed and following her out to the kitchen. Beth started pulling veggies and leftovers from the fridge and Daryl grabbed a tablecloth and their picnic basket and took their picnic utensils, plates and cup and went out to set the table. Beth hummed to herself as she made a quick grilled chicken salad, a pulled pork sandwich, a steak sandwich and a BLT. She cut the sandwiches into quarters and staked them on a little tray with carrot and celery sticks and cherry tomatoes. Daryl brought the empty basket back in and started setting the table with the food that Beth had finished. He let a small grin settle on his face when he noticed that Beth was making a sweet tray.

"This is for dessert. Not for snacking." Beth said when Daryl reached for one of her brownies. "Don't spoil your dinner." She said as she drained the pasta she had cooked for a warm pasta salad.

"I could eat everything you made even if you weren't helping me out." Daryl said taking the ice from the fridge and filling each glass with three cubs each. "You want a water glass too?" Daryl asked as he filled another glass from himself. Castor and Pollux started barking from the yard and growling.

"What are those two getting into?" Beth asked as she wiped her hands off on her jean shorts and made her way outside with her salad. "Daryl!" she screamed. Daryl rushed out side and saw Beth standing back and Pollux guarding her while Castor had the tall dirt bag backed up against their fence, snapping at him every time he made any type of movement.

"What the fuck did I say?" Daryl growled as he grabbed a shovel Beth had leaning against the house and advancing.

"Castor, come to me!" Beth said slapping her thighs. Castor joined his brother and kept his eye on the intruder.

"Where are your friends?" Daryl snarled out. "Don't lie and tell me you came here all on your own." Beth looked around and thought she saw movement in the woods. "Go on inside and lock up." Daryl said without taking his eye off the stranger. Beth turned back around and quickly locked the patio doors and ran to the front and just flipped the lock as the two other men made it onto her porch. She grabbed her cell and quickly called 911. The operator told her to stay on the line and that help was on the way. She heard thuds coming from the yard and let out a cry when she saw that they were kicking and hitting Daryl.

"Leave him alone!" Beth screamed rushing for the door. The taller man turned around and mockingly beckoned her into her own yard, bowing and extending his arms in a welcome.

"You weren't very hospital." One of the men said. "You were right to suspect us though. If you had been about 10 minutes longer you would have walked in on us taking turns with your woman in your own bed." The man said with a sneer. "We cut your phone lines. Ain't no one coming to help you. We're going to leave you conscious though, let you watch. She's going to want you to know how to please her after she has us." Beth let out another whimper and thanked God she had used her cell. She backed away from the patio doors when one of the men started advancing on her and the dogs with a grin on his face.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Daryl drawled out as he grabbed at the man closest to him and hauled him down in the dirt and started landing blows again. The other men turned back and hauled Daryl off the man and socked him again in the stomach once before grabbing his arms so the man he'd hit could land a few free shots.

"They're beating him to death!" Beth said into her cell phone. "Hurray!" She said placing her phone back on the counter and rushing to Daryl's gun cabinet. She picked up one of her paperweights from the desk and smashed it down on the handle, breaking it off so she could get it. She grabbed one of his handguns and a box of bullets and dumped them on the floor and dropped to her knees and load the chambers before making her way back to the patio doors. She watched as the men holding Daryl tossed him back to the ground and all three started towards her. Beth aimed the gun at them through the glass door and stood her ground.

"You don't have it in you." One of the men taunted as they advanced. Beth gripped the gun tightly to stop her hands from shaking and pulled back on the hammer with her thumb, keeping both eyes open the way Daryl had told her to when he taught her to shoot. "Open the door and we won't all get on you at once." He sneered.

"Leave now and I won't shoot you." Beth said, voice trembling and not sounding the least bit threatening. Daryl coughed and rolled over, pushing himself up to his knees and groaning.

"Son you need to learn to stay down." The older man said as he turned back to Daryl. The taller man kept advancing to the door. Beth knew if he pulled hard enough he'd be able to get it off it's tracks and she really didn't want him to make it into the house with her. What if she missed? What if she just grazed him and made him angry? Castor and Pollux growled at her side as the man reached the door.

"I will shoot you gladly." Beth said again with her lip quivering. The man smirked and hauled really hard on the doors a few times before he was able to pull it off the track. Beth purposely aimed over his shoulder and let off one shot. "I said stop!" The man paused when the shot rang out.

"You missed sweet heart." He said stepping into the house. He looked on the counter and saw her cellphone. "Shit." he said running from the house. "She had a cell!" he said. The other two men stopped their assault on Daryl and looked at each other. Daryl lifted his heads and squinted towards the road. Two vehicles with flashing lights were making their way quickly towards them. "Shit!" He screamed again. Beth stepped to the door and carefully aimed, shooting one of the men in the leg and pointing the gun quickly and shooting at the one closest to Daryl. He fell back and she wasn't sure if he had been hit or not before turning back to the tall one and aiming carefully, pulling the trigger and hitting him in the shoulder. The one that she had as it turned out not hit, pulled a knife and throw it directly at Beth. Thankfully he had no talent and the handle hit her in the side of the head, the blade scrapping her cheek as it feel. Daryl roared with a second wind and tackled the man to the ground and pounding him with his fists and elbows. Rick and Shane rushed into the yard with their weapons drawn.

"Freeze!" Shane screamed pointing his gun. Beth dropped the gun she was holding and fell to her butt on the ground clutching her face sobbing. Rick quickly called for ambulances and two deputies that Beth didn't know started slapping cuffs on the men as Shane and Rick hauled Daryl off one of the men.

"Look at what the fuck this asshole did." Daryl said crawling quickly to Beth and gently touching her face, inspecting it through one eye, his other one was swollen shut.

"That slut shot at me!" He said as if he was completely innocent.

"Shut your God Damn mouth!" Shane said roughly forcing the man on his stomach. "We heard you and your friends through the radio on her cell phone." The two Beth didn't know kept their guns trained on the suspects and Rick rushed forward with his first aid kit and opened a sterile gauze and helped Daryl hold it to Beth's cut as Shane treated the other two with compresses for their gun shot wounds. Shane started reading them their rights off a little card. "O'Hair put this piece of trash in the squad car. These other two need to be stitched up before we throw them in jail." Daryl swatted at Rick when he tried to hold an ice pack to his face.

"Take care of her!" Daryl said sitting back and holding his side. Beth took the ice pack and held it firmly to his eye.

"You're hurt worse!" Beth sniffled. "I should have got the gun sooner and shot them."

"You'd have shot me if you tried while we were fighting." Daryl said as he held still as the ice numbed his face. "Merle's beat me worse than this." Rick and Shane started collecting evidence and taking statements once the ambulances arrived. Daryl and Beth got checked over and luckily they didn't appear to have any broken bones. Beth needed a few butterfly bandages to close her cheek and Daryl needed to have his nose set. "I'll drive us to the hospital. She need stitches? Those bandages enough?"

"A doctor should look you both over. Let us take you to the hospital." Rick said. "I'll bring y'all home after, help you get the door back on its track. I'll even stay if it'll make you feel safer Beth."

"I feel safe with Daryl. You don't need to stay." Beth said immediately. "He's always kept me safe." Beth said squeezing Daryl's hand.


	7. Get What You Need

One Shot #7

Get What You Need

Daryl stumbled up the porch steps and stopped when he saw that Beth sitting in one of the rocking chairs, staring off towards the graves where they had buried her mom, brother and Sophia.

"I'm heading out on a run, you need anything?" Daryl asked recovering and shuffling from foot to foot. He just couldn't stay put and do nothing. Everyone was torn apart. Rick and Glenn had left to get Hershel, Maggie had tried patching Beth up, thankfully she hadn't hurt herself too bad. He had refused to help pull Maggie off Andrea too, poor kid was distraught and you hand her a knife and ask her if she chose life? You don't need to be a genius to know not to do that. Daryl had bandaged her up and used super glue to close the wound, yeah it was gonna scar, but she'd be fine.

"I don't need anything you're gonna find in town. Thank you though." Beth said staring straight ahead. "Thank you for making the crosses too." She added, her voice catching. Daryl nodded and walked into the house for the list everyone had made.

"You think of anything I'll try to find it. No promises, but I'll keep my eye open." Beth nodded and pulled her knees to her chest and stared out into her yard. Daryl thought about patting her on the shoulder on his way back down the steps but changed his mind and kept walking. Beth shifted her gaze and watched while he drove off with T-Dogg. Lori came out and sat with her on the porch and scanned the yard.

"Have you seen Carl?" She asked shielding her eyes as she scanned the yard.

"I think he's checking out the barn now that it's empty." Beth said tearing up. She quickly wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine, you can go look for him." Lori patted her on the head like a child and left to go find her son. Andrea walked by and gave a smug look in Beth's direction. She still thought that she was right; that Beth had chose to live. She didn't understand that Beth had cut herself to feel something other than sadness. The pain had been a welcome distraction, but the pain that she had caused Maggie hadn't been worth it. She needed something else to take her mind off things, something else to distract her.

Daryl got back from the run as fast as he could and put away the supplies he and T-Dogg had managed to find. He was a bit worried, Beth wasn't on the porch anymore, and when he had gone inside to drop off a few things for the kitchen she hadn't been inside either. He didn't want to worry anyone or draw attention to her. She was going through enough. He figured she was around somewhere, thinking things over. He still worried though. He sat on a stump by his tent and started skinning a few rabbits he had caught in his snares. He cursed under his breath when Lori made her way towards him.

"I need you to go find Rick. He's been gone too long." Lori said. "Please I'm worried."

"I ain't your errand boy. Shane's got a car, he can't handle it? Or are you worried about sending Shane and one of them not coming back?" Daryl asked as he started to build a fire and set the meat to roast. "Go yourself." Lori walked off in a huff and Daryl watched while Lori made her way over to the cars and grabbed the map they had used to mark where they had looked for Sophia, and take off in one of the cars. Daryl shook his head and turned the meat. Sounds of movement in his tent caught his attention, it was zipped shut, so he was pretty sure it wasn't a walker making the noise. "Boy if you are going through my things again I am going to tan your ass!" He grumbled making his way to the tent, expecting to find Carl looting for another gun. He stopped halfway through his door when he found Beth perched on his bed, in what he guessed to be her "best and prettiest" underwear.

"Hi." She said softly, fidgeting and re crossing her legs. "I thought about something I need." She said quietly.

"Clothes?" Daryl said sarcastically looking around for hers. He saw them folded neatly in the corner and looked back to her, keeping his eyes on her face. "Come on kid, get 'em back on."

"I'm not a kid." Beth said reaching under his pillow and pulling out condoms. "I turned 19 in June."

"And I'm 34." Daryl said tossing a stray shirt he had lying around at her. When Beth broke eye contact and pulled it on he regretted handing her one of his shirts. He loved the way she looked in it. "You don't seem like the kind'o girl to just jump in bed with someone."

"I'm not just jumping in bed with someone. I like you." Beth said watching as he zipped the tent shut. "You like me don't you?" Beth asked watching while Daryl sat on the cooler across from her.

"Doesn't matter if I like you or not." Daryl said stubbornly as he reached for her clothes. "You want to talk, I'll listen, you need something, I'll get it."

"It matters to me." Beth said softly reaching for her jean shorts as Daryl handed them over.

"What about Jimmy?" Daryl asked watching while Beth set her clothes beside her on the bed.

"What about him? Don't tell me you actually think that just cause he's lived down the road from me my whole life I have to end up with him too." Beth said looking at him. Daryl shrugged his shoulders. Of course he agreed with her, he just wanted her to get dressed before someone caught her with him in his tent. He'd already have to make her wait till dark to sneak back to the house.

"I'm going to check my rabbits. Get dressed. You can eat with me tonight." Daryl said unzipping the door and stepping out. "I got some chips we can eat with it." Beth reached over the head of the bead and held up a ziplock with carrot sticks and cucumber slices. "Yeah we'll have that too. " Daryl said handing her a plastic plate and taking the other with him for the meat. Carol came by and Daryl loudly talked to her, hoping Beth would catch the hint and keep quiet. "Yeah don't worry I got enough for y'all." Daryl grumbled handing over most of the meat. Beth didn't eat much anyway, or at least he hoped that she didn't. "I'm not eating with you, just let me be. Wanna be alone." Carol made her way back to the house and Daryl went back to tending to his fire, making sure it was out.

"Dixon you seen Lori?" Shane asked walking up and trying to intimidate him. Daryl stood up and stared him back a few feet.

"She went looking for Rick." He said keeping his gaze on Shane, judging for a reaction. Shane looked jealous and possessive. Daryl let out a snort. "Go run along and chase your best friends wife." Shane clenched his fists but walked off and slammed his way into their SUV and took off.

"You think she's all right?" Beth asked quietly once he opened the tent flap again. Daryl nodded his head and held his tongue. Damn girl was stubborn as fuck. She hadn't bothered to get dressed. Daryl looked over the plate she had set up and had to smile. Instead of just dumping the food on it she had carefully arranged the cucumber slices in a circle around the edge of the plate, them laid the carrots out in a circle on top of the cucumbers and had dumped the chips in the center of the veggies. He looked at the plate he held, the meat dumped on in a messy pile and set it on the cooler she had set up as a table.

"I'm going to want that shirt back." Daryl said sitting beside her and grabbing a piece of the meat and shoving it in his mouth. He focused on eating and grunted a thanks when Beth dropped the shirt in his lap. He held out the plate of meat and almost dropped it when he noticed that Beth hadn't bothered to put on her clothes, and while he was roasting the meat she must have taking off her underwear. Beth ignored his stumble and took the plate and placed it back on the table after picking up a small piece of rabbit.

"It's really good." She said casually, like she was eating at the table, not sitting bare assed on his bed, perky tits staring right at him. Daryl turned his head forward and continued to eat, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"You trying to get caught?" Daryl asked once the food, still mostly eaten by him as gone. Beth shrugged beside him.

"You said you'd do your best to get me what I need." Beth said blushing herself at her words. Daryl shifted uncomfortably once she laid back on his cot and pulled her knees back so could still sit at the end of it comfortably. Daryl chewed on his lower lip and almost cursed when he looked over at her. God she was beautiful and she smelled like girls were supposed to smell like, clean and fresh. He was definitely glad they had stumbled on the farm. It was bad enough smelling the stinky men in the apocalypse, at least now the girls smelled like girls. Her legs were smooth and hair free and when he reached out to trail his finger over her shin they felt like silk, or what he figured silk felt like.

"You don't know what you need." Daryl said softly averting his eyes. "Heavy shit just happened. Don't be making any choices you might not have made had they not." Daryl said giving her calf a comforting squeeze.

"I thought about it the second I saw you." Beth said softly, not moving from the cot. Daryl felt her leg shift and he knew she was spreading them open. He tightened the grip he had against her thigh, warning her to stop. "I did!" Beth protested moving her other leg open. Daryl peered over at her and tried his best to keep a poker face but even in the darkness of his tent he could see just how pink and inviting her pussy looked. "I was so embarrassed, I was wearing a t-shirt with a care bear on it and my hair was a mess."

"It's an apocalypse. Nobody noticed your hair." Daryl said turning towards her and pushing her knees apart to get a better look. Beth scooted down the cot closer to him and smiled at him. Daryl trailed his hands up and down her legs and stared into her eyes. "I did notice the Grumpy Bear shirt. He was my favorite." Daryl said trailing his fingers over her outer lips softly. Beth arched her hips into his touch and Daryl pressed his free hand down on her stomach to hold her still. Suddenly his hand shot up and he covered her mouth.

"Daryl?" Maggie's voice traveled through his tent. "You seen Beth?"

"Saw her earlier. I'm not dressed. Check the creek." Daryl said lifting his hand but holding a finger to Beth's lips while Maggie walked away.

"Don't stop." Beth said as soon as he moved his finger away from her mouth.

"You need to head back. They're worried about you." Daryl said trailing his hand over her breasts softly.

"Be quick then." Beth said stubbornly spreading her legs even more, till they were hanging off both sides of his cot. She was starting to get wet, Daryl could smell her in the air. "Take off your clothes!"

"No, you never know when you have to run. I won't be running naked through your yard if there's trouble." Daryl said laying out between her legs and lowering his mouth and kissing her thighs softly. "You get loud and I stop." Daryl said lowering his mouth again licking at her center. Beth's fists twisted into his sleeping bag and she whimpered softly, biting her lip to hold back her moans. Daryl kissed up her body to her mouth and settled on top of her, pressing her into his cot. He grabbed the condom from beside her head and sat back on his knees and unfastened his pants with one hand while he looked down at Beth. "We still aren't past the part of no return. You ever want me to stop just say stop alright?" Beth nodded and kept her eyes on Daryl's hands. He reached forward and pulled one of her hands down and placed it on her center. "Touch yourself while I get the rubber on." Daryl said freeing himself and giving himself a few firm strokes while he watched Beth lightly trace over her lips and around her clit. He ripped the condom open and rolled it on and reached for her hand again, placing it on his condom covered dick. "Get me wet." He said showing her how to stroke him.

"I want you inside me." Beth said sweetly as she moved her hand up and down.

"Anyone been inside you before? Not just their fingers?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded and smiled as Daryl laid back on top of her, sliding into her tightness. "You sure?" Daryl asked fighting back a smile at how tight and warm she was.

"One of Shawn's friends." Beth said lifting her hips so he could slide further into her. Daryl kissed her and started pumping in and out of her steadily. "Oh Daryl!" she whispered into his neck.

"Quiet down or I'll gag you." Daryl said slowing down so he could reach down and press her legs back and pump harder into her. Beth whimpered and moaned and Daryl pulled out and roughly flipped her over and pushed the pillow under her chest. "Bite down on that." Daryl said sliding back into her. Beth buried her face in the pillow and smiled when Daryl leaned down over her and held her hand as he moved.

"Daryl I'm coming." Beth said turning her head suddenly and whimpering. Daryl leaned down and kissed her. "More." Beth said when he kissed her nose and started to move again. She turned her face back into the pillows and started moving back to meet his thrusts. Daryl groaned as he snapped his hips forward filling the condom. Beth smiled as he leaned down and kissed up and down her back.

"Get your clothes back on. You're going to get a chill." Daryl said tying the condom off and redoing his pants and belt after tossing the condom into a small pile of trash he'd burn later. A horrible scream filled the air just as Beth pulled on her jeans. She froze and turned her eyes to Daryl. He quickly pulled her sweater over her head and pointed to her boots. "You stay with me." Daryl said helping her with her balance while she slipped her feet into the boots. He unzipped his door and carefully looked around and found a crowd gathering out in the fields.

"Beth!" Maggie said looking around screaming. Daryl tugged her out and started to jog over.

"I found her she's fine!" He called out hurrying onto the scene. He stopped in his tracks and turned Beth away from the scene in front of them. "Don't look." He said pulling Maggie over to comfort Beth. Rick was trying to get everyone to help lift Dale back to the house, a walker had ripped him open, it looked like he had been gutted.

"He's going to bleed out before we get there." Hershel said sadly. "It's just too much damage." Beth laid her head against Maggie's shoulder. Rick sobbed as he pulled out his gun and tearfully tried to aim it and put his friend out of his misery. Dale mumbled that it was alright. Shane looked away, unable to take the opportunity to be a leader. Daryl stepped forward and took the colt away from Rick.

"It don't got to always be you." Daryl said slapping his shoulder and kneeling beside Dale who looked up at him in pain, whispering that it was ok, and to do it. "I'm sorry brother." Daryl said pulling the trigger. The loud shot rang out and Daryl lifted his had towards the woods and watched while walkers started making their way towards the farm. "Run. Now! Get to the cars, we'll meet at the highway till they pass!" Daryl said grabbing Beth's hand as he took off to towards his bike. He made sure that everyone had made it to the cars as he fired off his hand gun into any walkers that had gotten close before following the car that had Rick, Shane and Carl in it away from the farm. Beth clutched him tightly and trembled as they pulled away from her home. "I'll keep you safe." Daryl said over his shoulder. Beth squeezed him tightly and nodded into his back.


	8. On the Road Again

One shot # 8

On The Road Again.

He wasn't exactly sure how they had decided this arrangement, sure it made sense for Rick, Hershel, Carol, Lori and Carl to pile into the green SUV when their other truck broke down, I mean if Lori went in labor she needed the Doc and Carol, the only other woman who'd given birth there. And he supposed that it made sense for Maggie and Glenn to crowd into the pickup truck with T-Dawg and their supplies. That left the shy quiet one shivering and clinging to his back on the back of the bike as they weaves around abandoned cars on the roads, looking for a spot to start over. So far they had only stopped at few houses that, sadly had been picked over, and a couple gas stations that had produced a few canned goods and surprisingly a few water cooler bottles filled with drinking water. Poor Beth had been in bed when they ran from the farm and all they hadn't found anything keep her warm. Daryl had given her a plaid shirt, not even a flannel, but it still had sleeves. Every night they stopped she'd curl up in a blanket and shiver herself to sleep trying to warm up, no one seemed to notice though. She never complained before stumbling on the back of the bike each morning and clinging to him for dear life as the rode on. Daryl felt her shivering and pulled to the side of the road. The wind was at their backs today, and winter was in the air, it had really started to cool off.

"I'm sorry I know I'm shaking." Beth said. "I know you said to try and be still."

"I know it's not your fault." Daryl said gruffly. "Get off the bike." Beth got off the bike and started to cry quietly. "Just for a minute I ain't leaving you on the side of the road." He added taking off his vest and pulling her closer so he could dress her like a child. Beth moved to climb back on the back of the bike but Daryl lifted her in front of him and sat her against his chest. "Alright keep your feet on top of my boots, don't reach up and grab my arms or the handlebars, you get scared or think your going to fall grab my pants here." He said placing her hands on his outer thighs were there happened to be side pockets. "Should be alright long as you lean back against me."

"Thank you." Beth said leaning so just her back was touching his chest. Daryl reached around her with one arm and tugged her fully back so her back side was resting against him too. He started the bike back up and was pleased when Beth immediately lifted her feet to his boots once he had them settled and they were moving along again. Every car had grabbed a cheap map and had agreed to met at some nature park if they got separated. Daryl was all for getting back into the woods but he hoped to run across a camping store or hardware store. He needed to get some actual shelter for them tonight. Some of them had the shelter of at least a car but Beth usually needed up with him in the bed of the pickup. He'd take watch for the first hour so Rick could sleep and he'd watch her shiver till he could curl up close to her to keep her warm, making sure to stay on top of her blanket and scowl at anyone in the morning that would smirk at him like he had gone soft.

"We'll find a good spot tonight. Start a fire to keep warm." Daryl said even though he knew that Rick would only start a fire to cook supper. He didn't want any people like Randall's stumbling across them when they were vulnerable. Beth nodded her head slightly and turned her head to the side and drifted off against him while they drove straight down the center line between all the cars. Daryl was sure he'd get to the park first, he didn't have to take detours or drive through ditches and back roads. He let one of his arms drift down adm circle her waist to hold her against him so she could rest, they'd be driving at least for another 10 minutes he guessed by the road signs before she'd have to wake up and hold on herself. He wanted to check out the next town quickly for supplies. Besides it not like it was bad having Beth cuddled up to him most of the day. They were about 9 days removed from the farm and she somehow still looked mostly clean and smelled good. Almost lemony sweet Daryl thought as he carefully veered off the highway exit ramp and pulled up the a gas station with a gift shop and restaurant attached to it.

"Daryl?" Beth questioned as he parked the bike and took in the busted out windows and doors.

"Just want to take a quick look for anything useful." He said kicking his kickstand and letting her climb off beside him. He handed her a handgun and knife and notched his bow, making sure the other handgun and his other knife were still on his belt. "Make sure you stay with me. Don't make any noise if you can help it, and we don't go into the bathrooms or back rooms without clearing them first." Beth nodded and followed behind him quietly.

"Can we clear a bathroom first? I have to go." She whispered softly. Daryl nodded and helped her through the broken window. He pulled a few sweaters that said Welcome to Georgia and had a peach on them from the rack and stuffed it in the bag. It'd be better than nothing if it got real cold. He watched as Beth grabbed some wool socks off the shelf and stuffed them in the waistband of her jeans so her hands would be free. Daryl carefully walked up to the bathroom and pushed the door open and let it swing shut. Hearing nothing from the inside he opened the door and looked around. It actually still looked pretty clean considering. It was a single stall bathroom and it was empty.

"I'll wait right outside the door." Daryl said quietly wanting to give Beth privacy. She nodded and took the bag they were sharing and pulled out a handful of those little wet naps you got at fast food places. Daryl smirked. He had finally found her secret for staying clean. He eyed the shelves closet to them and was pleased to see a few useful items, some rope, a utility knife with a can opener and a few pairs of work gloves and the other shelves looked like they had a few cans on them too. Beth quietly exited the restroom and stood beside him. "Give me a minute I got go to. You can wait outside the stall if you want." Daryl said pushing into the bathroom. Beth shook her head, but crouched down so no one would see her from the outside if they happened to be passing by. Daryl came out a few seconds later and pulled her back up and walked over and grabbed the rope and draped it across his body and shoved the gloves and utility knife in his bag. He walked up the next aisle and pointed to a pack of wet wipes and looked back. Beth nodded that she wanted it so he shoved it in too and moved along grabbing a stray bottle of rubbing alcohol someone had missed from the first aid section and a roll of gauze. They found another rack that had cheap book bags so Beth took one and strapped it to her back and then strapped another along her front.

"Maybe we can hang one over your handlebars?" Beth whispered as she dropped in a roll of toilet paper and a bottle of coke that were rolling at their feet. Daryl nodded and added cans of beans, peas and peaches to the bag on her back, only about 3 of each, but still better than nothing.

"We should come back with the group. We won't be able to take much on the bike." Daryl said grabbing a rolled up fleece blanket and shoving it in with the canned goods. Beth nodded and reached for a tube of Chapstick and ripping it open and smoothing it on her lips. She handed it to Daryl but he just turned from her and continued on to the next aisle. Beth blushed and shoved the lip balm in her pocket and rubbed her chapped lips together and relished the soothing balm Daryl reached for a little travel kit that had a travel toothbrush, paste, deodorant, mini soap and shampoo and lotion and looked back over his shoulder. Beth eyed the cheap products and felt so guilty that she wanted to take up some precious space for it. "You want it or not?" Daryl asked.

"I do but maybe we should leave it till we come back? I don't want to take up all our space." Daryl looked at her and shoved the woman's version in her bag along with the male version. He grabbed a few toothbrushes too and Beth let a small smile come to her face.

"I'm pretty fucking sick of everyone stinking." Daryl said. "Well their breath anyway." He lifted Beth over the counter and pointed to the few stray smoke packs that were there. Beth stood on her tiptoes and managed to grab them and a few books of matches that had fallen to the floor. Daryl took one pack from her and opened it and quickly lit one.

"We got pretty lucky." Beth said as she hoisted herself over the counter and followed Daryl back to the bike.

"You fit everything you can into the side bags." Daryl said situating the heaviest bag around his handle bars. He pulled the sweater he had found for Beth out and handed it to her. "I'll take my shirt and vest back." Beth blushed and took the vest off and handed it back, Daryl eased it over his arm and watched while Beth turned and unbuttoned a few buttons and pulled the shirt off, exposing her bare back to him. "You could have told me you were nude. I'd have let you keep it a bit longer." Daryl said accepting the shirt and pulling it and the vest on after Beth handed it back over her shoulder.

"You must be cold with just your shirt, there's not even sleeves on it." Beth reasoned as she pulled the sweater on. "I threw my tank top out last time we stopped. It was falling apart and was rotting from the walker blood that got on it." Beth said waiting for him to climb on to the bike. Daryl climb on and stopped her from getting on in front of him.

"On the back for a little bit, you need to hold on, we're hitting the back roads." He said folding the map back up and sliding it in his pocket. Beth climbed on and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder. Daryl reached over his shoulder with a cheap pair of sunglasses. "Should keep the dust out of our eyes." He said sliding on a pair he had found for himself.

"Thank you." Beth said again settling against him. Daryl nodded and the bike roared to life and he pulled away, willing himself not to flinch at Beth curled against him. Seeing her naked back like that had just caused a million dirty images to pop right into his head and apparently his dick was interested in her spread out in front of him, head down, back arched and ass up. He didn't want her in front of him again till his hard on went away, and even the thought of Maggie shooting him with a shotgun didn't seem to get the message down there. Beth's little hand found it's way way between two buttons on his shirt and she absent mindedly stroked his stomach as he drove. "We should stop and eat something. My stomach's growling too." She whispered into his ear.

"I think we're almost to the park. Let's drive a bit further." Daryl said over his shoulder. Or you could sit her your face and eat her for lunch, the little voice in his head that sounded like Merle said. Daryl lifted his hand to hers and held it still. "Your hands cold or something?" He asked.

"You just seemed tense. I was trying comforting you." Beth said letting him pull her hand free. Slide it a bit lower, show her where you're really tense, the little voice whispered again. "Do you need a break? I could climb a tree again while you hunt if you need some alone time."

"Just keep your cold hands out of my clothes and I'll be fine." Daryl said resting her hand out of his shirt again. He felt Beth flinch and scoot back a bit and move her hands to his shoulders.

"Sorry." She whispered turning her cheek and pressing it against her hand. You make a girl cry she won't let you play with her fun parts, the voice mocked in Daryl's ear.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean it like that. They were just cold." Daryl said over his shoulder as he pulled over. Beth nodded against him and let him guide her hands back around his waist. He pulled back into the road and maneuvered around a stray body and started making his way down the bumpiest road in Georgia. He slowed down a bit and cursed under his breath. He could feel every bounce of her tits against his back. He'd be on the lookout for bras on his next run if they ever found a mall.

"Daryl look!" Beth said tapping his chest lightly. He saw a small entrance to the park they were looking for and pulled in. They stopped at a map that let them know where they were and Beth found the main entrance, they weren't far.

"Want to drive through the park or keep to the main roads?" Daryl asked.

"Let's go through the park. It'll let us know if it looks like a good place to stop." Beth said. Daryl stopped the bike and motioned for her to get in front. He didn't want something grabbing her off the back of the bike and if he had to speed off he didn't want to be the reason she flew off the bike.

"Get your gun out just in case." Daryl said opting to let her take the first shots while he parked if they had to stop. He had taught her to shoot and anything that'd she need to shoot would be close enough that she'd hit it. Beth settled the gun and her hands in her lap and Daryl slowly started through the park. There were a few tents that shook with movement when he roared past them. He knew that meant there were walkers inside, but they were just a few. He, Rick and Glenn could take care of them. They'd be too dangerous to leave. Beth trembled against him. "We'll take care of them later." He said pulling up to the information hut at the main entrance.

"How far back do you think the others are?" Beth asked as she got off the bike.

"Few hours most like." Daryl said kicking in the door to the hut and stepping back. Two walkers stumbled out and he quickly shot one and knifed the other. Beth let him led them into the hut and looked around. There were maps of the park, and firewood bundles for sale that they'd be able to use tonight. It was nice and dry. Even a little staffroom with a water cooler and uncomfortable looking couches.

"At least we'll be out of the wind tonight, even if it'll be on the floor." Beth said bending over to fluff up the couches. "Lori should get one, you think anyone would mind my dad getting the other?" Daryl shook his head and went out to drag the bodies away from the hut. He'd leave his arrow in it's head so they'd know who killed it.

"You should get some sleep till they get here." Daryl said sitting on the counter so he could see out if there was any trouble. "We could barricade the door, both get a little shut eye." Beth nodded her head. "I'm gonna pull the bike in here." Beth followed and held the door open and started to unload a few things, their blankets, a can of seasoned green beans and their toiletry bags. Her stomach growled loudly and she blushed.

"I'm pretty hungry." She said sheepishly. Daryl pulled a bag of cheese crackers from the bag and a can of soup.

"Let's have this instead, a bit more fillings save the veggies. I saw lots of squirrels, we'll have veggies with some meat once I get the chance to hunt." Beth smiled and walked over to the cupboard in the room and found a few coffee mugs and a small copper pot. She pulled a metal trash can over and took out the plastic bag and started tearing up papers from the table and tossing them straight into the can for kindling.

"I'll go get a few small twigs and a log." Daryl said walking to the front of the hut. He propped open the window slightly so the smoke would escape and finished building the fire for Beth. She placed the metal rack from the useless toaster oven over the can so they'd have a burner and poured the soup and a can of water into the pot and stirred it up with a ruler before placing it on to heat up.

"Hot soup is going to be a treat." Beth said after sitting in silence for a few minutes. Daryl grunted and stirred the soup. Beth stretched her sweater over her knees and watched the fire, loving the warmth she had been missing.

"You warmer now?" Daryl asked leaning back against the wall. Beth nodded and lowered her head to her knees.

"I hope we get to rest for a day or two." She said softly. "Rick doesn't really let us stop."

"It's to stay safe." Daryl said feeling like he had to defend Rick even though he agreed with Beth. If he had a day or two to hunt, like he did when they were at the quarry or the farm each time they made camp he was sure he'd bring back enough meat to fill their tanks, not just one or two squirrels or that fucking owl he had eaten a few days past. "You need to stop pretending to be full and giving some to Lori. Rick's already giving her most of his food, you both need to bulk up. No wonder your cold."

"The baby needs food too." Beth said wrapping her hand in her sleeve and picking the pot up by the handle to pour some soup into the mugs. Daryl tossed her her spoon from the bag and smiled when she sprinkled the crackers into the mugs before handing him one. "You give yourself a bit more." Daryl said noticing the pot still had about a serving and a half left.

"I will if I'm still hungry when I finish." Beth said sitting next to him and showing him her mug was almost full. "They had instant coffee tea and cocoa, I bet there's another pot. Did you want me to put some water on to heat?"

"Wait till the others get here. It'll be a treat for whoever gets watch tonight." Daryl said tipping the mug back and slurping up some of the noodles and veggies. He reached forward and refilled his mug and dumped the rest into hers, smiling when she kept eating. Once they were done she took the cups and rinsed them with a bit of water and dried them clean with a napkin before putting them away. She found a slightly larger pot and filled it at the water cooler and put it on, it'd take a long time to boil she wanted it ready when her daddy got there. She settled next to him and pulled out a map of the park and pointed to an area labeled camping.

"Looks like there's only the one area for camping. Hopefully there aren't a lot more walkers lurking around." Daryl nodded and lifted himself up to the couch and leaned back. He patted the spot next to him and Beth settled beside him with the map. "There's fresh water springs here, even hot springs if we hike further in. Maybe if we stay for more than a day or two we could all head out to the hot springs and get clean. Girls first then the guys."

"Maybe. I know how much you girls and Glenn love washing your panties." Daryl said gruffly. Beth blushed and circled where the concession stands were. Snack food was still food. Maybe she'll let you rip those dirty panties off her the little voice said again. Daryl shook his head and rubbed his face.

"You alright?" Beth asked reaching for him and looking worried.

"Fine just a bit of a headache." Daryl lied. Tell her the voices in your head are telling you to fuck her long and hard before her daddy gets back the voice whispered again. Beth reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of Advil. Daryl took two and smiled at her concern.

"If you want to rest I can go sit out front and keep watch. I'll come get you if I see anything."

"Let me put the fire out first." Daryl said placing a tray over the top so it had no air to feed it. Once it was smoldering it took his dirty rags from his back pocket to protect his hands and lifted the whole thing out if the hut. Last thing he needed was to start a fire. Beth held the door open and followed him back to the office. She placed their rolled up fleece blanket at one end for a pillow from him and waited till he was lying down to actually cover him like a child. "Go on girl, I'm fine." Daryl said so she'd stop fussing. Beth patted his foot on her way out front. "Leave the door open so I'll hear any trouble." Beth quietly settled at the desk and kept her eyes on the road, watching for anything. Daryl was right, she saw a few squirrels and even a small doe walk by. After a few hours she had to pee but she didn't want to leave the window unattended. She sat and squirmed for a few seconds before making her way back to the office. Daryl must have really been tired, he didn't wake up when she walked into the room.

"Daryl?" Beth said softly, leaning over him and gently patting his shoulder. She let out a little squawk when he reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. "Sorry. I just had to go to the bathroom?" She said rubbing away the handprints he had left when he released her. "You were sleeping so deep."

"Sorry girl, go on and have your piss. I'll be out front." Daryl said rising and pushing past her. He'd been having a vivid dirty dream and didn't want her to see the tent in his pants. He grabbed his bow and went outside and stepped up to some bushes and pointed his rock hard dick and pissed as best he could with a hard on that didn't seem to want to go away. He shook off and stuffed himself back in his pants and thought about heading into the woods a few steps to beat off but didn't want to leave Beth with no one close by.

"Daryl?" She said from the doorway. "You can go back to sleep if you want." She said stepping back so he could get past her.

"I got to take a dump." He lied and gestured to the woods. "You be ok till I get back."

"Daryl wait." Beth said turning back to the desk. Daryl groaned as she bent over and grabbed her bag. She handed him a roll of toilet paper and a map. "There's a few outhouses not far from here." She said smiling at him. Daryl grumbled out a thanks and took the papers from her and started off towards the closest rest area. You should have asked her to help you unload the little voice said.

"Jesus get it together Dixon." Daryl mumbled coming up to a stone building. He was pleasantly surprised to find it empty and that it somehow must run on spring water, he could flush the toilets and turn on the sink. The water pressure sucked but they did have a small water supply close by, they could refill their water jugs at least. He quickly pulled himself from his pants and started stroking his length slowly. He'd have to hurry, he really did have to shit too and didn't want Beth worrying about him and wandering to look for him.

Beth wrapped the blanket Daryl had been using around her and went back to the desk and waited patiently for him to make it back. She watched the woods like a hawk and every so often she'd check the road for any sign of movement. She blushed when she thought about how she had tried to get closer to Daryl, it had felt nice running her hands across his stomach, but he had thoroughly been horrified at her touching him. Probably would have driven them off the road if she hand let her hand drift any lower. She'd have to apologize and talk to him, confess her crush and promise not to make him uncomfortable anymore. She hoped she get the chance before everyone else showed up, but she knew they'd likely be here soon, unless they ran into trouble, and she didn't want to think about that. She looked up when she heard some rustling and took a deep breath to steady her nerves when she saw that Daryl was walking back through the woods. She had to smile when she saw that he had already had three squirrels with him.

"Hey." Daryl mumbled walking in and setting the squirrels down. "Just need a few more and we'll eat well tonight."

"Are you heading back out?" Beth asked. "I was hoping I could talk to you before everyone else got here."

"Why? What's wrong?" Daryl asked terrified that she somehow knew he got hard at the sounds she made as she slept or his dirty thoughts, maybe he had been talking in his sleep about her soft tongue or had ordered her on her knees or something.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier on the bike? I didn't mean to make it weird between us." Beth said blushing and looking down. "See I kinda have feelings for you, have for awhile. Kinda a crush, well more than a crush.." She stammered out. "Anyway I won't do anything like that again."

"It's not weird between us." Daryl mumbled. "You're too smart to waste your time crushing on an old redneck."

"I was raised on rednecks Daryl. Don't you dare try to convince me you aren't worth crushing over. I know better." Beth said poking him in the chest. "Apocalypse or not you are a good guy and you'd make any woman happy." It was Daryl's turn to blush, his ears turned bright red and he looked away first.

"You don't know me." He said. "You don't know what I did or thought about doing. Everyone thinks I'm a good guy you every think I just don't want to be on my own out here?"

"No one does. You could have broke free with Randall and joined their group if all you wanted was to survive, I know you're a good guy. You busted your ass trying to find Sophia and you have kept us all of alive. If you just didn't want to be alone you wouldn't mind losing one or two of us. You went back for me on the farm."

"Wasn't going to be the one telling your daddy you didn't make it out." Daryl mumbled stepping back when Beth got closer.

"And I know now you have feelings for me too, but you think it's wrong. It's not." Beth added reaching up and touching his cheek. Daryl let her hand linger and Beth took that as a good sign, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close, resting her head against his chest. Daryl let the hug continue and let himself sniff her hair, that musty lemon smell drifting from her scalp filling his nose. "I say we tell them we are going hunting tomorrow and check out that hot spring." Beth said softly. "I bet there's lots you can teach me." Daryl looked down at her and nodded before pushing her softly away when he faintly heard motors in the distance.

"About time they fucking showed up." Daryl said walking to the window and waving. Beth couldn't be disappointed they had been interrupted, she was just too glad to see Maggie and her daddy. "We found a few things at a gas station. We got a few problems too." Daryl said explaining the tent situation.

"I think we should go take care of those walkers right now. They ripped through Dale some easy, I bet they can rip through those tents." Rick said quietly not wanting to upset or scare anyone. Daryl nodded and handed one of his guns to Beth again. Hershel and Maggie both had shotguns and Carl still had his gun with a silencer, that would be enough protection while they drove quickly through the park. "Carol do you mind staying with Lori?" Carol nodded her head and Beth showed them the back room with the couches.

"You sure you don't mind giving up the couch?" Lori asked as she settled down. She still wasn't really showing yet, but everyone acted like she was about to burst. Beth nodded.

"I found coffee and tea, do you want me to heat some water? Daryl's already shot 3 squirrels, he's going try for a few more for supper."

"You guys were busy waiting for us." Carol said looking through the supplies they had found. "Should last us a few days, especially if Daryl can find us some meat." Carol added. "Be nice to rest here." Beth nodded her head again. "What's wrong sweetie? Daryl didn't scare you did he?"

"No, he's not scary." Beth said. "I'm just a little tired. We didn't even see a walker when we stopped at the gas station. Have only seen two so far here. He killed them before they even got within 10 feet of me." Beth said pulling out a slightly larger sweater than the one she was wearing. "He found a bigger shirt for you, once you start to grow." Beth added handing the sweater to Lori. Beth ripped open the pack of socks she had found and frowned when she realized how huge they were. She kicked off her boots and pulled them on and giggled when they went all the way up, almost over her knees.

"You look cute like that Beth, almost like you're wearing leg warmers." Lori said giggling. "Like an 80's workout diva!" Beth let a smile creep to her face.

"I'm hoping they help keep me warm! I don't think we get to be too fashion conscious anymore." She added. "At least the grunge look was making a comeback. This is the longest I've ever gone without a bath or washing my hair. I feel so dirty and gross."

"We all feel that way. Might be a long time before we can clean up too." Carol added.

"There's hot springs here. Daryl already said he'd take us and stand guard if we wanted to get clean. We found these too." She added pulling out the kits. "I know it's not much, but we found enough for everyone to have a toothbrush, we'll have to share the soap, shampoo and deodorant. I grabbed a pack of those horrible orange razors too. I remember hating them so much, but I was tickled pink to find them."

"You might not have time to shave." Carol said softly. "A quick rinse would even be risky."

"I just need to shave my underarms, I had started using one of those at home lasers about 2 years ago, Maggie too. Our legs and, uh bikini line are pretty much taken care had just started our under arms though."

"Lucky girls." Carol said with a laugh. Lori nodded. "You'll have to share those razors with the rest of us." Beth nodded, she had a 12pk and she'd have shared even if she only had 3.

"Carl is going to have to start shaving soon. He gets so dirty is peach fuzz looks like a full beard. I try to get him to wash or at least rinse but he does what he wants now." Lori said sadly. "He hates me."

"You're his mom. No one hates their mom." Beth said shifting to her feet. "I'm going to go start that hot water." She added patting Lori on the hand. She went outside and grabbed the garbage can and rack and moved it over by where her Daddy and Maggie were keeping watch. Carl had been boosted up to the roof and was on lookout, Beth ignored his waving and got to work building a fire and hoisted one of their bigger pots on so they'd have lots of hot water for beverages.

"Bethie what are you up to?" Hershel asked quietly. He wandered over and helped her with the fire, feeding a few more dense twigs in, they'd burn longer.

"I found instant coffee, tea bags and cocoa. I thought hot drinks would be nice once everyone got back." Beth said softly. "I know I've been so cold lately, and Daryl and I had a can of soup and we got to heat it up and it was, Daddy it was heavenly!"

"When we give thanks tonight we need to remember to thank The Lord for warm food. He's providing for us again." Hershel said. Beth nodded her head and smiled. "I would have saved you some soup but we were both so hungry. Daryl practically promised hot meat tonight. Said we could heat some of our veggies and have a feast to refuel."

"He's a smart man. If we have a chance to rest we should take it. A good meal would do us all good." Maggie agreed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a few hair ties.

"We stopped at a trailer park. It looked like it had been hit hard by a hurricane, didn't find much but I found some of these. Figured you'd need them riding in the wind like that."

"Thank you Maggie. You keep half though. You'll have long hair soon too. Daryl and I found a few things, after I get cleaned up maybe you can get my hair in French braids? That'd keep it out of my face."

"You plan on getting cleaned up?" Maggie asked. "Awfully cold for a cold dip in a creek."

"There's hot springs. I can't be the only one that wants to get clean, I mean if I am we don't have to even try, but I just don't want to miss the opportunity."

"I don't see why you care, it's not the rest of us smell any better." Maggie said. "We all smell like sweaty beasts."

"Sweat can cause bacterial infections. Bethie is right, we need to take better care of ourselves." Hershel said.

"Good luck talking Daryl into a bath. He almost threw a fit when we cleaned him up on the farm." Maggie said.

"He's the one that grabbed the supplies. Maybe I smell pretty bad on the bike." Beth said. "I've been using those wet naps to clean up, not sure how effective they are though."

"Don't worry about things like that darling." Hershel said. "We all will just do our best." Beth nodded and continued to feed papers and twigs into her fire, making sure to keep it going till the water was boiling. Maggie came over with a ladle from their supplies and Carol brought out tray mike mugs filled with tea bags, a scoop of hot cocoa or instant coffee.

"I'll keep the water hot I don't want to make up the drinks for Glenn, Rick, T-Dawg or Daryl. It'll be cold before they get to drink it. Daddy what would you like?" Beth asked lifting a ladle full of hot water out.

"I'll have a coffee dear." Hershel answered before quickly raising his shotgun and aiming at some movement in the forest. Beth stared towards where her father aimed and let out a sigh of relief when Daryl and rest made their way back. "Bethie is taking drink orders, is everything all right out there?" Daryl nodded but still started setting up a perimeter of alarms just just case.

"I'll take a coffee. I got a nap earlier, Beth let me sleep. I got first watch." Daryl said. "I got to skiing the meat as soon as this is done."

"You napped?" Carol exclaimed taking a tea for herself and a hot cocoa for Lori.

"For like 2 hours." Daryl said. "Why?"

"There wasn't anyone here to keep watch, 'cept Beth." Carol said. "No offense." Beth looked down and her lip trembled a bit as she filled a cocoa for Carl and the last two mugs of tea.

"She did fine. In fact I'm taking her with me for watch tonight and tomorrow her and I are heading back for a run. She's a lot fucking more quiet than any of you. Not heavy fucking footed either, I shot 3 squirrels with her like ten feet away." Daryl said defending her. "Might take her hunting. We saw a doe, she'd be quiet enough so I could catch it and she could have my back while I carried it back for you guys. She ain't fucking useless Carol." Daryl spat out not noticing the way everyone was looking at him. "What?" He spat out grabbing his squirrels and hacking their heads off.

"Daryl's right, but time we started treating Beth like an adult." Rick said. "He's willing to teach her a few things, is that alright with you Hershel?"

"Of course it is. She's a smart girl she'll be a quick learner. Just keep each other safe." Hershel stated.

"Ain't gonna let anything happen, so long as she keeps minding what I tell her she'll be fine." Daryl grumbled as he worked on the meat.

"I guess if she's going to be out there with anyone it's best it's you." Maggie said. "I still say it's safest for her to stay back though."

"And if she gets separated from us? How she goins find her way back?" Daryl said lifting the hot pot off the burner with his rags and laying the meat over the grill. He tossed the bones in the pot with the water, figuring they'd make soup.

"I'm not saying it won't be beneficial, I just don't like it." Maggie said. "Glenn agrees with me."

"Umm no I think it's best for Beth to learn from Daryl." Glenn said. "Especially since she's the only one that doesn't annoy him." Maggie glared at him and Glenn shifted uncomfortably.

"Look I have no problem with it." Rick said. "Could be a good idea to have pairs take watch anyway, this is a huge area and it's not secure. No one go off on their own, no one." He said glaring at Carl. He tossed three of the hiking sacks they had found when they took care if the walkers in the tent on the ground. "Found a few bags, I think it's mostly clothes. We can go through them for supplies while the food cooks." Beth stayed beside the grill and kept an eye on the meat, letting everyone else have first pick over the clothes. She had just gotten a new sweater and socks anyway, she didn't need much.

"Score! They pack like I used to." Carol said pulling out a new package of boxer briefs. "Medium, should fit Glenn, Daryl and Rick. Maybe Hershel and T-Dogg if they stretch. Shirts aren't bad either. Couple of t-shirts and another plaid. Looks a bit small, might be for Carl."

"Or Beth." Daryl said. "She ain't got nothing but that sweater. My shirts are way too big for her."

"Carl can have that one. We still have a two more bags to go through. I'm sure there will be something else." Beth said. "Besides Carl is filthy. He needs new clothes." Daryl grunted as he went back to work on getting the tops of two of their cans of peas. They'd have that with the squirrels, best meal in a while he thought.

"The pink bag might have some girl clothes anyway." Maggie said holding up one of the t-shirts and pulling it on over her tank. "I'll take this one."

In the end Beth had ended up with a small t-shirt, a pair of yoga pants, a brush and the empty pink bag. Nothing else would have fit her anyway, it was mostly guy clothing and the women's clothing was sparse and she ended up sharing it with Carl. She cleaned up from supper and grabbed her blankets and joined Daryl in the back of the pick up. He was sitting on the roof of the cab overlooking the park around them.

"You get enough to eat?" He asked as Beth settled beside him and wrapped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Plenty. I was still full from the soup." Beth said. "Was awesome to be able to brush my teeth too."

"Liar. No way you were full." Daryl said. "You need to fill up while we can, could have to be on the run for a day straight."

"Two solid meals today and tea. That there is the most I've eaten in 9 days. I was full." Beth said quietly. She reached for a bottle of water and took a sip. "I'm try to rehydrate though. I get pretty thirsty when we drive."

"Yeah the wind will do that." Daryl said pulling his smokes out and lighting one. "Last one for the night, got to make these last." Beth nodded and practiced loading and unloading one of the handguns, making sure to keep the other loaded one within hands reach. "You want to learn how to load and shoot the rifle or shotgun?"

"Can you teach me how to shoot your bow?" Beth asked. Daryl looked at her and stared. "You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. Do you know how hard you gotta pull to draw it? It's a 150 pound resistance. Do you even weight that?"

"No." Beth answered honestly. "Is that how it shoots so far?" Daryl nodded and handed his bow over. He slide to the ground and motioned for Beth to slide down too.

"Set your foot there." He said handing the bow over. It was a lot heavier than it looked. "Lean it against your other leg and pull the wire back." Beth tugged the wire a few inches and frowned. She stepped closer and put more of her weight down and managed to move it a bit closer. Daryl stood behind her and placed his hands over hers and helped her snap it into place. "You got to get stronger before you can use a crossbow. Maybe we'll find you a compound bow. You won't be able to shoot it as far at first, but it'd be a quiet weapon for yah." He said helping her lift the bow up and aim at a tree. "Keep both eyes open." He said guiding her finger to the trigger. Beth pulled and hit the ground a few feet in front of the tree. Daryl re notched his bow and loaded it with another of his homemade arrows. "One more try in the dark, you can try again in daylight." Daryl said lifting it again and fixing her arms so they were higher. Beth took a deep breath and didn't notice the Daryl was looking over her shoulder and helping as she aimed by lightly adjusting her stance and posture. She pulled the trigger and though it didn't hit the center of the tree, she did hit it.

"You want me to go get the arrows?" She asked as Daryl swung the bow back to his shoulder. He shook his head and aimed towards the woods. Beth turned and sure enough a walked made it's way to the wire he had strung up and get tangled. Daryl quickly shot it through the head before it could make more noise.

"I'll go get the arrows, you come with me but stay back about 10 feet. You cover me." Daryl said loading his bow again and quickly grabbing the arrow from the ground before making his way to the tree. Beth's hands shook as she held the gun and pointed it at the ground, she didn't want to accidentally shoot Daryl. He got the arrows back and led her back to the truck and lifted her up. "I only heard one. Let's sit up here where we can see a bit better." Daryl said picking her blanket up from the bed of the truck and wrapping it around her as she settled on the roof of the cab again. He sat beside her and kept his bow in his hands.

"Do you want me to go wake up Rick or Glenn?" Beth asked quietly. Daryl shook his head and kept his gaze on the trees, looking for any movement.

"You're just as good back up as them." Daryl said. "Sides help will come as soon as we fire off a gun." Beth nodded and tried to be as calm as Daryl was. He looked at her slyly and noticed her hands were still trembling a bit. He couldn't tell if she was cold or afraid. He laid his arm tentatively over her shoulder and let her slide a bit closer. "You cold or afraid?"

"Both. Not terrified, just nervous." Beth admitted. "Scared is good though right? Keeps you alive?"

"Scared's not a bad thing." Daryl admitted. They sat in silence till Rick and T-Dogg came out to relieve them. "You go on inside and get some sleep. I want to talk to Rick a minute." Daryl said handing her down her blankets and taking his gun back from her. "You got your knife right?" Beth yawned and nodded on her way into the hut.

"Trouble?" Rick asked rubbing his beard. Daryl explained about the single walker and pointed to where the body was. "We can move it in daylight. Go get some rest." Rick said patting him on the shoulder. Beth came back out with their thermos of hot water, two mugs and the jar of instant coffee. "Thank you Beth." Rick said setting them down on the tailgate." Beth smiled and followed Daryl back into the hut. He watched while she pushed her way to the desk and slide under it.

"You find a good spot?" He asked as he stretched out on top of it.

"I think I found someone's secret hiding spot." Beth said quietly. Daryl dropped down to see what she was talking about and found a lighter, some smokes and a few packs of candy. He noticed that Beth had managed to snag a pillow. "You can sleep under here too if you want. And have the smokes and lighter." She said handing them over. Daryl added them to the little tin case he kept in his pocket. "I'm cold and Rick put out the trash can fires." Daryl chewed his lip before sliding in next to her and adjusting the pillow. He laid on his side and extended his arm so she could rest against his bicep. "You want some of the blankets?" Beth asked as she pulled the fleece over herself. Daryl shook his head. "We don't got to share. We don't gotta lie on the lie on the sleeping bag."

"Nah it's more comfortable than the floor. I'm not cold." Daryl said. Beth settled with her back against him and Daryl knew she was starting to drift off as he listened to her breathing. If he wasn't this close to her, he'd think she was dead, she was a pretty quiet sleeper. He threw his other hand over his eyes and drifted beside her for a bit, his body finally relaxing. When he finally woke as the sun started to rise he had his hand up under her sweater and he was cupping her breast. He started to slowly withdraw it, hoping she'd stay asleep, but Beth was already awake. She quickly pulled his hand back and squeezed so he cupped her more firmly.

"Sleep a little longer. Maggie and Glenn just went out to relieve Rick and T-Dogg. Lori and Carol are making breakfast." Beth whispered. Daryl realized she had covered him at some point during the night and they were mostly covered, so no one was going to see him groping her.

"Just for a minute." He said rolling on his side and spooning her. She still felt cold. "You haven't warmed up at all." Beth nodded and snuggled back.

"I'm looking forward to the hot springs. I need a hot bath to get the chill out of my bones." Beth whispered back.

"You need a coat and hat to wear during the day and we need to stop sleeping out at night." Daryl answered back. "Bath will help though." Beth nodded as Daryl drifted behind her for a little longer. "Alright I gotta piss." Daryl said tucking the blankets around her as he got out from under the desk. "You try and sleep a bit longer. We're going to go check this place out today." Beth nodded from her cocoon of blankets. Daryl headed outside and nodded at everyone as they gathered around their makeshift grill, he made his way over to the edge of the woods and let out a grumble as he pissed.

"You think we ought to move on?" Rick asked as he walked up beside him and unzipped to piss too.

"I think we should stay a few days. We need a rest. We'll keep the cars mostly packed and be ready if we have to run, but let's refuel." Rick nodded as Daryl shook off and zipped up. "Me and Beth are gonna take one of the cars and drive around, hunt a little. She wants to wash some of her clothes. Tell everyone else. I'm sure we could wash a few things, bring back to dry here." Rick nodded.

"Take the truck, it held most of the bedding, if you catch anything you can load it in the back." Rick said handing him the keys. "You want me to come along too?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care if Rick came or not.

"Might be helpful if someone helped me keep watch while Beth cleaned up." Daryl said. "She asked if I thought it'd be okay if she cleaned up in the hot springs. She got a chill. Were going to head there last."

"I'll pack the towels we found. I'd bring Carl, he needs a good scrub down, but I don't want to embarrass him or Beth. Kid already spends too much time staring at her." Daryl nodded. "I can ride in the back of the truck, maybe we ask Carol or Maggie to come too. They'll want to get clean. If the hot springs are safe I'll come back with the rest of them."

"Beth and I could go check them out, come back and get the rest of you, I say we get clean fast. Just cause it's safe right now don't mean it will be later." Rick nodded and followed Daryl back to the group. Beth was sitting beside Hershel and he had his arm around her and was rubbing her arms.

"I think we need to put on a pot of hot water. Have some more tea this morning." Hershel said. "Might be time to keep a fire going while we sleep too." Rick nodded and started in on their plans for the the day. They'd wait here and Beth and Daryl would head out on the bike and scout out to the hot springs and back and they would check the concession stands for anything edible. The they would all head back and get cleaned up, give their clothing a good scrubbing and they'd hang it to dry and light up a pretty decent sized fire the get them all nice and warm. They'd stay here for another day or two to rest up if they could before moving on, the area wasn't secure enough to stay.

"What will make a place be secure enough?" Carl asked.

"Ideally walls or fences. Close to a town for supplies, but close to the woods so we can trap meat." Rick said. "We'll find something soon. I know it." He added as he started to spoon the oatmeal into mugs and hand them around. Beth was grateful for a warm breakfast and quietly, watching while Daryl unloaded a few things from the pick up.

"Come girl. Let's go. I want to make it into the woods before noon." Daryl said handing his dirty mug to Carol and waited while Beth handed over her dishes too. "You can bring your tea with you." He said when he noticed she took a big gulp. Beth followed him to the truck. "Were going to go check out this little loop." Daryl said pointing to a map. "It'll cover a small concession stand, a little restaurant and the hot springs. If it looks good we come back and get everyone to go get clean."

"Alright." Beth said rolling her window up. "I was hoping not have to bathe in front of everyone, but I'll manage." Daryl turned and looked at her. "I don't care if you're there, I know you won't look unless you have too. Carl's a peeper."

"He won't peep with all of us there." Daryl said. He'd make sure of it. "I'll let you get in first and out last if you want." Beth nodded again and rubbed her eyes. Daryl pulled away and they made their way down the dirt road. He stopped in front of the small concession stand and tapped the door with his knife. He heard rustling from the inside, but not a single groan. "I bet some critter got in." He said quietly. Beth waited while he broke the locks and pulled the door open. Daryl shot a possum that tried to scurry away and waited to see if anything else was lurking before letting Beth in. He took the salt and pepper shakers and was pleased to find an unopened bag of salt. They could cure some meat if they had enough salt and it'd last longer, if they ever found a place to stay. Beth took the powdered coffee whitener and sugar packs and dropped them in her bag. The possum had gotten into quite a of the snack food but Beth smiled when she found bottles of oil and popcorn kernels.

"This while be a nice treat." She said adding it to the pack. "Unless it'll be too loud?" She asked.

"Should be alright. We can use some of the kernels to lure some ducks and birds close. Be nice to have something besides squirrels and rabbits."

"I hope the restaurant has some more supplies. Even if we can't stay, it'd be nice to have a few days worth of supplies." Daryl nodded as they loaded back into the truck and followed the road to their next stop. The restaurant had glass windows they let them see there were about 8 walkers loitering about. Beth looked at Daryl.

"We can let them out one at a time. You up for it?" He asked. Beth nodded and watched while Daryl screwed a silencer on one of their handguns. "I'm going to let them out one at a time, you shoot them with this. It's nice and quiet, hopefully it won't make them rush the door." Beth nodded and took the gun. Daryl handed her another clip just incase it took her more than one shot to hit them. As they walked up one walker pressed against the door and snapped its teeth at them. Daryl pulled the door open and it lunged out at Beth, but she stood her ground and shot it through the eye. The other walkers started to make their way over and Daryl was careful to only let one out at a time. By the time Beth had to reload, the last 3 had made their way over. "I'm going to have to let them all out. You shoot them as fast as you can." Beth took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She said firmly. Daryl pulled the door wide and hide behind hit, luckily the first two walkers tripped over each other and Beth was able to shot the third while the other two struggled to pull themselves towards her. It was easy to shot them in the head while they were down.

"You be careful inside. Same rules, we stick together and no back rooms or bathrooms without clearing them first." Bet,he nodded and followed him into the restaurant. The smell of the rotting fresh food was quite powerful and Beth scrunched her nose up. Daryl tapped on the glass to the swinging doors that would lead them to the kitchen and was relieved to be met with silence. They found a few dry goods, more oats, rice and pasta. Beth found a kit to make some kind of potato bake that contained dehydrated sliced potatoes and a mix you just added water too. You were supposed to layer the potatoes slices in a pan, pour the water mixture on top and bake it.

"Too bad we don't have an oven." Beth whispered. "I bet we could make a pretty good potato soup out of it though." Daryl nodded and grabbed a bag of powdered milk and a few metal baking pans and led her back out to the truck. Everything else in their had been rotting. "Should we check the bathrooms?"

"Nah, we got enough. I want to move on before our luck runs out." Daryl said. He lifted Beth's bag into the back of the truck and guided her to the passenger side. He opened her door for her and waited to close it once she was in.

"Thank you." Beth said smiling at his manners. She was sure everyone thought he was rough and uncouth but Daryl Dixon was pretty considerate, even though he could cuss you out at the drop of the hat. Daryl didn't bother answering her he just started time truck back up and consulted the map and headed in the direction of the hot springs. "Oh it's beautiful!" Beth said as they pulled up. Someone at some point, had in closed the area around the hot springs with a small wooden fence, Daryl guessed it was to keep wandering little kids from drowning and to keep critters out. There were stone benches inside of the fence and you could see the steam coming off the water.

"You should go in now." Daryl said. "I packed you kit and the towels." Beth turned to look at him. "Seriously. I'll keep watch." Beth bolted from the truck and grabbed the towels and her bag from the back. Daryl had even packed her new yoga pants and t-shirt, she wouldn't have to change back into her dirty clothes. She waited by the fence while he checked the area over. "It's fine." He said turning his back to the water and settling on the bench. "Let me know when your in." Beth quickly stripped down, making sure she kept her sweater on the bench. She tossed her jeans and panties close to the water and tucked her socks into the boots. She was relieved to be able to see the bottom of the springs, no walkers underneath the surface to grab her. The water was almost over her head so she set her soap, razor, shampoo and lotion she planned to use as conditioner with her dirty clothes.

"I'm in." Beth said as she threaded water. "It's like a hot tub in here." She added turning her back and looking over her shoulder. Daryl was sitting side was on the bench with his crossbow in his lap, keeping watch in all directions, she tilted her head back and got her hair soaked and quickly washed up. It felt like she had washed off years of grime and dirt. She loaded the lotion in her hair from the ears down and piled it on her head. "I'm going to walk out to where is a bit shallower to wash up." She warned before walking towards Daryl and exposing herself. There was a boulder that she could sit on while she soaped herself up, almost again like someone had rolled it there just for that purpose. She quickly soaped up and rinsed twice before running the razor over her pits. She dunked under again and rinsed. "Are you going to wash up now?" Beth asked as she treaded water.

"Probably should. You going to get out and keep watch?" Daryl asked. Beth hesitated before nodding. "Doesn't matter, turn around I'll be in out." Daryl said setting his bow down and taking off his vest. He put it in the truck and came back with a clean shirt and socks. "I don't got clean pants with me." Daryl mumbled keeping his eye on Beth to make sure she was completely turned around. He stripped and waded into the water, pleased that it immediately covered his back. "Alright I'm in too, give me the soap." Beth kept one hand over her chest and her eyes on Daryl's face as she floated over and handed him the bar. "You were right, this is pretty nice." Daryl said dunking his head. Beth started to reach for the shampoo, but stopped when Daryl just lathered up his hands and ran them through his hair. Beth floated around while Daryl soaped up and did her best not to sneak peeks at his arms and chest. She was pretty excited about having her first grown up bath with a man but was playing it cool, like skinny dipping was something she did all the time.

"Do we have to head back now?" Beth asked when he tossed the bar of soap over. Daryl shook his head.

"Won't hurt to stay in a bit longer." Daryl said slouching so his shoulders were under the water. He reached out and grabbed Beth by the arm and pulled her closer. "You feel better?" Daryl asked as Beth settled beside him and leaned back against the rocky side of the springs.

"I feel a lot better." Beth said. "You?" Daryl nodded and fidgeted, chewing on his thumb and keeping his eyes on the horizon. "You sure you weren't just looking for a way to get me wet, naked and alone?" Beth teased. Daryl rolled his eyes at her giggles and pushed her under the water. Beth sputtered as she surfaced.

"Don't be saying stuff like that." Daryl said. "I'd never trick you into anything."

"Oh Daryl I know that." Beth said swimming back over. "I was just teasing you." Daryl nodded and continued to chew his thumb. Beth grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You got to stop worrying about every little thing, we got enough to worry about. Don't add things on." Beth said kissing him softly on the lips.

"Come on, we better get back." Daryl said licking his lips. "Turn around and give me about 3 minutes." Daryl said waiting for her to listen. Beth smiled at him and floated closer to the end of the springs when the water was shallower. "Come Beth, we need to go!" Daryl said. Beth kept eye contact and slowly stood up in the water, it barely covered her the very top of her slit. He eyes her tits and decided he'd get another handful later on. She turned away from Daryl and he could see the dimples over her lower back and some of her ass.

"Well come on then Mr. Dixon. It's cold out of the water." Beth said sweetly. Daryl hauled himself out of the deep end and kept his eyes on Beth but his ears open for any trouble. He grabbed one of their towels and quickly dried off and pulled on his new shirt and dirty jeans leaving them undone.

"Alright, I'm covered." Daryl said turning to pull on his socks and shove his feet into his shoes. He heard Beth climbing out behind him he handed her a towel over his shoulder and waited while she pulled on her clothes. "You covered?" Daryl asked.

"Almost." Beth said. "I'm just drying my hair before I put on my shirt." Daryl waited a few more minutes. "Alright, I'm done." He turned around just in time to see Beth pulling her sweater back on.

"Let's drive the same way back. I set a few snares. Maybe we got lucky." Beth smiled and took his hand as they walked back to the truck. Daryl kept trying to pull his hand free, but Beth would just pick it back up. "Get in." Daryl said opening her door.

"Thanks for today." Beth said kissing him on the check before she climbed in.

"You're worse than a damn romance novel." Daryl muttered on his way to the driver's side. "What are you doing now?" he asked sliding in. Beth was settling in the middle seat.

"Nothing." She said sweetly, waiting for him to start the truck. Once he pulled away from the springs Beth settled against him and cuddled in.

"Nothing my ass." Daryl muttered as Beth hummed and smiled next to him. He had only managed to snare one rabbit in his traps, but he wasn't too disappointed. They had only been set for about an hour. Once they arrived back at the site he showed Rick what they had discovered. Beth hummed as she ran her new brush through her hair and went on and on to Maggie about how wonderful the springs were. Maggie pushed her down and braided her hair back for her.

"So I can use your shampoo right?" She asked. Beth nodded and handed her over her little kit and the men's kit.

"I can stay behind and start supper." Beth said. "We found a the fixings for pasta!" Beth exclaimed.

"Sounds delicious Beth, but I don't feel safe leaving you here while we all head out." Hershel said.

"I'm going to stay behind and keep guard over camp." Rick said. Beth looked up at him. "We can't risk losing this spot for the night."

"You need to get clean Officer Friendly. You smell like a sweaty pig in shit." Daryl said coming out of the office in his new blanks pants. "I already cleaned up. I'll stay behind."

"You sure you guys will be alright?" Rick asked.

"We were alone all morning and afternoon. Got everything but our laundry done." Daryl said.

"I don't mind washing your stuff too." Carol said taking the milk crate Beth had used to stuff the dirty clothes in. "You too Pookey." Daryl gave her a look but handed over his pants and shirts. Beth started to get the pot on to heat enough water for the pasta and ran over and handed her daddy the towels they had used.

"They're almost completely dry." She said smiling. She frowned when she saw Daryl carrying her make shift stove inside the hut. "Bye guys, have fun!" Beth said waving as they drove off. "What are you doing?" Beth asked as Daryl set up the fire under the open window. He ignored her and got the fire burning low and set the pot on to boil. "Daryl why are you cooking inside? Why is he flame so low?" Daryl continued to ignore her as he set another pan on the burger and opened the can of tomatoes and added some of the spices. Once everything was to his liking he turned towards Beth and started advancing towards her slowly.

"We're cooking inside so no one walks up on us. The flame is low so nothing burns." He said grabbing her and lifting her so she was sitting on the desk. He grabbed her with both hands behind her ears and kissed her softly. Beth smiled against his mouth and Daryl took advantage and slide his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeper. "We ain't going further than this. If this is going to work we got to move slow." Daryl said between kisses.

"As long as we're working slow together." Beth said sweetly.

"You're lucky I like cheesy lines." Daryl grumbled before kissing her giggles away.

 **Ok this one shot got a little out of control! Sorry about the length!**


	9. Author's Note

To the anonymous reviewer "Rose" who called me a a smut writer with no class, I feel like you didn't bother reading the description of this or any of my stories and you must have ignored the rating I gave them of M. It's not very hard to avoid smut here if you don't want to read it.

I appreciate all forms of reviews, but I do not appreciate criticism for something you were clearly warned about by the ratings I give my stories and the description I provide for that very reason.

I am also open to readers leaving me prompts for future chapters, and you can tell me if you'd prefer a different rating for those chapters. No promises that I'll be able to write your prompt or that I won't add smut/mature themes of course, but I do promise to try.

Thanks

Greenlee


	10. Moving In

One Shots Part 10

Moving In

Daryl didn't even notice that Beth was moving in with him until it was too late to really protest. Sure he had noticed that she had spent every night of the last few weeks at his place but it just made more sense them him staying over at her place. She still lived at home and as an adult, Daryl felt weird the one night he did end up staying at Hershel's. Not that Hershel was unwelcoming or cold, he hadn't even batted an eye at them staying in the same room, something Maggie raised hell over when she found out about, it was just weird. He started to notice a few tiny pairs of socks in his dresser drawer, panties in with his laundry, pastel colored shirts hanging with his. He grabbed a pair of jeans one morning and tried to pull them on, but soon realized they were Beth's when he couldn't pull them past his ankles. Not a big deal, she should have a few outfits at his place, might stop her from wearing all his clothing.

He opened his medicine cabinet a few days later and found a lot more than his deodorant, toothbrush and mouth wash, there was lotion, perfume, makeup, tampons and birth control. Daryl looked over his shoulder to where Beth was already lying in bed and instantaneously forgave her and forgot about brushing before bed and climbed in with her and didn't leave again till late the next afternoon.

It was a little more clear that she was living there when he actually started having phone messages on his machine and they were all for Beth. It was as he listened to Hershel say he'd be by in a few hours with her things that Daryl fully realized that Beth was just making what had been going for a month or so official; he was living with his girlfriend and he was the last to know.

"Beth?" Daryl asked walking into the kitchen and watching while she sorted their laundry into piles as she hummed. "Why is your dad stopping by with a few boxes of your things?"

"I need them." Beth said as she loaded their whites into the washer. "It's not much." She added kissing him on her way to his bedroom. "It's just a few books, pillows, my quilt, you know stuff you don't have yet."

"Won't you need it when you're home?" Daryl asked.

"Don't be silly. When I go to visit I'll pack the essentials." Beth added with a smile.

"So you live here?" Daryl asked grabbing her arm and stopping her from leaving his, well he guessed THEIR bedroom.

"Of course I do, don't you remember? You said you never wanted me to leave. I've been packing up while you were working late." Daryl looked at her like she had two heads. "Remember? After Rick's birthday?"

"Beth you can't take anything I say after drinking that much seriously." Daryl said. He watched her face fall. "No, it's not that I don't want you to live here, it's just I think it's something we should talk about."

"But we did!" Beth insisted. "The next morning! You said you hated to wake up without me!"

"You had your mouth—never mind I do love waking up with you." Daryl said knowing better than to point out she had him halfway down her throat when he had said that. "You really want to live all the way out here? I'm even further out that your dad's place."

"I love it out here." Beth said grabbing the last of their laundry. "It's so quiet, and there's basically a beach with the lake right there. We can have bonfires, I can be as loud as I want when I'm singing. It's not that far from work. Only about 20 minutes, I work 10-4 anyway, it's not like I have to be up at the ass crack of dawn."

"I don't have internet or anything. Just a phone line and basic electricity. No air conditioning."

"I'm not high maintenance Daryl, you know that. Besides if we combine our cell bills we can get internet for a dollar less than we both pay per month just for the cells and it'll include your phone line too." Beth said pulling out her notepad. "I talked to a few companies so I'd have the information and costs incase it was something we'd want."

Daryl started to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He watched while Beth skipped over and let her dad in. He wordlessly followed her out to Hershel's truck and let her stack boxes in his arm.

"Son I get the feeling Beth might have sprung this on you." Hershel said with a grin on his face. "If you get overwhelmed distract her with daisies." Hershel added declining a beverage and kissing Beth on the head as he left them alone.

"What exactly is in the boxes?" Daryl asked watching while Beth started decorating the living room with a few pillows and knickknacks.

"I told you just essentials, some more of my clothing, a few books and magazines." Beth said as she pulled out porcelain pig figurines and carried them to the kitchen. "Don't you just love our new salt and pepper shakers?" She asked as she filled them and put them in the center of the table.

"Pigs are essentials?" Daryl asked as he lifted the last of the totes to the bedroom. He guessed they were her clothes.

"Yes, you didn't have salt and pepper shakers, just the giant containers from Costco." Beth added as she grabbed the two suitcases on wheels and followed. Daryl opened one of the totes and looked up. "You have an entire tote of underwear?"

"Underwear and pajamas." Beth said dumping it on the bed. "I don't wear all of it all the time, there's like special occasion lingerie in there with my everyday panties." Beth said holding up a sheer lacy string. "See? This is for Christmas." The second tote contained the last her clothing and the third were all her shoes.

"What's in the suitcases?" Daryl asked watching as she re folded all of his clothing to make room in his dresser for her things.

"My makeup and personal care items." Beth said as she body checked their now shared underwear drawer closed. "Maybe we need another dresser." Beth said softly as she hung a shoe rack from the back of the closet door and started placing her shoes into it.

"Maybe you could sort through your clothing, we could put some of it in storage?"

"But Daryl this is only all my summer stuff." Beth said. "I left my winter stuff at home till I need it."

Daryl looked at her and walked out of the bedroom. Beth followed behind him and watched while he shoved his feet into his boots and walked out and got into his truck and drove away.

"You're coming back right?" Beth called out running down the driveway barefoot, stopping when the rocks hurt her feet too much. Daryl nodded and drove off. Beth limped towards the house and finished unpacking and decorating, she'd show him how nice it would be living with her.

Daryl walked around Walmart and cursed under his breath. Might be super low prices but everything looked like crap, well the furniture did. He eyed two bedside tables that had two drawers each and grabbed two. He just kept his alarm clock and phone on the floor beside his bed, and he figure four more drawers were going to be needed. He grabbed the boxes and knew he'd likely curse up a storm as he put them together. He walked towards the cash and grabbed a bouquet of flowers too. He figured he'd have some apologizing to do. It's not like he didn't know that running out of the house and leaving Beth wasn't the best thing to do, but he had just been overwhelmed. He paid and declined help from some skinny stock boy and lugged everything out to the truck and started on his way home.

Beth mashed up the potatoes and checked the veggies. She had found some kind of ground up meat in the freezer and had made a meatloaf and cleaned the house from top to bottom. She knew that Daryl hated clutter so she had made sure that everything she had brought that could be put away was away. She had even stored the totes in the garage out of the way. She had shut the bedroom door though. She had not been able to put away all her clothes, she'd have to talk to Daryl about using the closets in the spare bedrooms though. One of them was used as a weapons cabinet and hunting storage and the other one held all of Merle's things, for when he got out of the pen. She squealed when she heard the truck pull in and ran to the bedroom and to get changed.

"Beth?" Daryl called as he slid the boxes across the floor. He smelled the air and his mouth started to salivate, he knew what she was doing. He pushed the boxes under the table just as she walked in to the kitchen and smiled at him. "You lug all your fucking clothes here and your still wearing my shit." Daryl asked. Only Beth and probably Merle would know that he wasn't mad.

"Yes. I love your shirts." Beth said smoothing her hands down the thermal Henley she had stolen. "Did you bring me flowers?" Beth asked. Daryl looked down at his hand and noticed the bouquet he had grabbed.

"I thought they might make the table look nice." He said handing them over. He walked over and grabbed an empty pickle jar he had. Beth got to work on the flowers and eyed the boxes Daryl had bought.

"Where were you?" Beth asked as she trimmed the ends of the flowers before setting the vase on the table.

"Shopping." Daryl said eyeing her as she pulled out his seat for him.

"Without me?" Beth asked. Aside from shopping for food Daryl never went shopping without Beth, and he usually just let her do all his shopping. If she mentioned she was going shopping and he needed anything, he'd just hand her some cash and ask her to pick it up.

"Yeah, needed to get something." Daryl said. "Got some bedside tables. Figured we'd be able to store some of the clothes in them."

"Oh you do want me here!" Beth said climbing into his lap and abandoning the food she had been lifting. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and fought off he's feeble attempts at pushing her off his lap. "Is this the best time to talk about buying a new bed together?"


	11. Seven Hours and Fifteen Days

One Shot Chapter 10

Seven Hours and Fifteen Days

Daryl couldn't understand how Beth had managed to get everything ready for their Baby's first Christmas even though she had just given birth two weeks ago. It wasn't like their baby was an easy baby either. He didn't think that Beth realized the baby was literally a pooping, crying and spit up monsters right now.

Beth had only stayed in the hospital for about 8 hours after giving birth, everything had apparently gone perfectly and the baby was fine so they sent them home. Daryl wasn't exactly sure how 22 ¾ hours of natural childbirth were normal. It wasn't like any birth had ever seen in a movie or TV show, Beth hadn't screamed and hollered or say that she hated him, she had just cried softly from the pain, thrown up a few times and even though he had told her he didn't notice, she had pooped on the table, the doctor had just slyly brushed it off the table and about 45 minutes later he placed a disgusting purple mess on her chest. He had gagged a little when Beth leaned down and gently kissed the top of the baby's head. He could admit that once the baby had been cleaned off and warmed up he was beautiful though. The baby was only quiet and content in Beth's arms though. They had brought him a few hours later and he had only been out of her arms for maybe 10 hours and she still had time to decorate their entire house and buy about 30 gifts for the baby. He rolled over and reached for her, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't there though. He rolled out of bed and softly made his way to the living room.

"Hey." Beth said softly as she patted the baby's back from the couch. "Did he wake you up? I think he's trying to see Santa."

"I didn't even hear him. You need to get some sleep. You haven't slept for more than about 2 hours at a time." Daryl added as he held his hand out. "Come on back to bed. Just bring him with you." Beth hesitated before letting Daryl pull her to her feet.

"What if we fall asleep and roll on him? What if I smother him in my sleep?" Beth asked softly, not wanting to disturb the baby. She yawned softly and stood at the end of the bed.

"What if I put his little bed between us?" Daryl asked as he walked towards the bassinette at the end of their bed. Beth nodded and sat against the pillows and bounced the baby.

"You think he'll sleep longer with us close by?" Beth asked as Daryl arranged the bed. "There won't be enough room for us." Beth said laughing.

"I'll put it on this side. We can squish beside it." Daryl said moving it over. "Give him here." Daryl said taking the tiny bundle in his arms. He held his breath, praying he'd stay asleep and placed him in his little bed. Beth reached into the bed and rubbed his tummy as he settled and smiled when Daryl walked around the bed and curled up behind her. "You good?" he asked trying to balance behind her.

"I'm good." She said snuggling into the pillows. Daryl rubbed his hand up and down her arm till she was asleep and stared over her head at the little bundle of blankets. He reached over and lifted Beth's arm from the baby and settled it against her body. The baby's face scrunched up and Daryl shot out of bed and grabbed the baby, looking over his shoulder and making sure Beth had stayed asleep.

"You can't be hungry." Daryl said as he settled the baby against his shoulder and covered him with another blanket and making his way to the garage. So his cries wouldn't wake Beth. He turned the heat up and started doing a lap. "This is our new truck. We had to get one with a backseat once you came along." Daryl said holding him up so he could look at the new truck. "You drove home right here." Daryl said pointing to where the base for his car seat was behind him. "This is my bike. When you're older I'll take you out for a ride. Your mom says no, but we'll work on her." The baby stared as Daryl showed him around the garage. "This here is where we keep all the extra clothes your momma has. The second she found out you were coming along she moved all her extra stuff out of your room and started filling it with baby stuff." Daryl said softly. "She loved you before she even met you. You're growing on me." Daryl joked as the baby dozed off again. He carried him back inside and settled on the couch with the baby on his chest. "Let's let your mom sleep for awhile alright?" Daryl whispered as he turned on the TV and fell asleep to Christmas specials. He vaguely remembered Beth lifting Jack from his chest, saying she needed to nurse before falling back asleep.

"What time is it?" Daryl asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good you're awake. The baby's been waiting to open his gifts." Beth said with a smile. Daryl smiled and shook his head, continuing down the hall to the bathroom. "I laid out some Christmas pajamas—."

"No." Daryl said over his shoulder. "I'll get dressed and I'll let you dress him as Buddy the Elf or Frosty, but I'm putting pants on." Daryl said before closing the door.

"Will you wear dark green or red plaid?" Beth asked through the door. Daryl ignored her and turned on the shower. When he made his way into their bedroom he stopped in his tracks and clutched the towel around his waist.

"No Santa hat." Daryl said as he grabbed the clothing Beth had laid out.

"I'll make breakfast." Beth said with a smile. "Thanks for taking him last night. How'd you get him calm?"

"Walked around the garage, showed him my stuff, talked to him like I used to when he was in your stomach." Daryl said as he pulled on his clothing.

"I missed it? I used to love it when you'd talk to us." Beth said.

"You needed the sleep." Daryl said sitting beside her. "You guys really waited to open the gifts?"

"Of course. You can't miss his first Christmas." Beth said sincerely as she handed him the baby to burp.

"Beth it ain't like he knows what's going on." Daryl said. "This is like a photo opt."

"And he's going to look wonderful in the pictures." Beth said taking the baby back and laying him on the bed and smoothing out his little sleeper. "Look at him!" she said leaning over and kissing the baby's nose. Daryl rolled his eyes and waited to follow Beth out to the kitchen.

Later that night, Daryl had to admit it had been kind off nice to watch the baby sit between Beth's leg and lean back against her and "help" open the shit load of gifts that had been bought. Even Merle had sent a card for the baby from prison. Maggie had bought the baby a little nutcracker outfit and he was currently sitting in a little vibrating chair that Hershel had bought, one of his clients swore by it and it seemed to be working.

"Here I got you something else." Daryl said pulling a small box from their bookshelf.

"What is it?" Beth asked smiling from the couch. "Is it candy?"

"You got enough candy from "Santa", just open it." Daryl said sitting beside her. Beth ripped off the newspaper that Daryl had used to wrap it. "You were always wrapping, I figured you'd have caught me if I tried to grab some paper."

"I would of." Beth admitted as she opened the box. "Oh!" Beth said sliding the ring out.

"It's a Family ring. It's got my birthstone, yours and Jack's. If we get have more kids those stones there that look like diamond, they come out and we can add the new babies." Daryl said sliding the ring on her right hand, testing which finger it'd fit. "I was aiming for your ring finger, but your right hand is a bit smaller than your left." Daryl said sliding it on her middle finger.

"I love it." Beth said kissing him on the cheek. "So how many stones can we add?" Beth teased. The baby started to cry from his little chair.

"Stop." Daryl said standing to go get the baby. "I said if we have more kids, I'm just getting used to him." Daryl said lifting the tiny bundle to his arms. The baby calmed against him and drifted back to sleep. Beth smiled and stretched out on the couch. "I guess he's getting used to me now too."

"Daryl you loved him from the start. I saw you cry when he was born." Beth said.

"I didn't cry." Daryl said. "I was just relieved you were ok."

"You cried and it was beautiful." Beth said. "We should probably get some sleep. He's probably out for at least an hour or two."

"You go ahead. I'm going to sit out here with him for a bit." Daryl said. "I don't got to go back to work till the fourth."

"And you haven't slept much more than I have, but thank you." Beth said kissing him on the forehead and standing to stretch. "We can bring the baby to meet uncle Merle on the weekend."

"You'd take our baby to prison?" Daryl asked.

"Sure. I know you want Merle to meet the baby." Beth said. "He should meet his Uncle. We can go see Merle and then head to my Dad's for weekend. I think it was nice to just have a relaxing day, just the three of us for his first Christmas."

"You've met him. I'm always surprised you didn't run the other way once you met Merle." Daryl admitted. "And I told you it was a good idea, just being us."

"You don't have any of his bad qualities." Beth said. "He's going to be home before you know it."

"Jack will be like 4 before he comes home." Daryl said. "Be nice to have company when I go to see him."

"Do we sit in a room with all the inmates?" Beth asked. "I'll have to make sure he's fed."

"No, we talk to him through glass." Daryl said. "I wouldn't even consider it if you were actually in a room with prisoners. Now go get some sleep." Beth smiled and made her to their bedroom.

"Alright little man, let's get comfy." Daryl said settling into the recliner and leaning back and resting the baby against his chest. "We should really show your mom how much you love this chair." Daryl added rubbing Jack's back softly, closing his eyes. "Are you ok with your first day trip being to a penitentiary?" The baby started moving his mouth, so Daryl let him suck on his knuckles, trying to stretch out Beth's naptime. "Maybe we should get you a soother." Daryl said standing to make his way to the nursery. The baby hadn't shown much interest in soothers, but that was probably cause given the choice to suck on a soother or Beth no one in the world would choose a soother. The baby accepted the soother but opened his eyes after a few pulls on it and looked up at Daryl. "Not that bad right?" If Daryl didn't know better, he'd swear the baby had rolled his eyes at him before closing them again. Once Daryl was pretty sure the baby was asleep he made his way to his bedroom and carefully laid the baby down before climbing into bed and passing out beside Beth. A celibate, sleep deprived Christmas had quickly become the best Christmas either of them had ever had.


	12. Caught

One Shot 11

Caught

It happened again. Daryl really couldn't rationalize why it kept happening. Try as they might to keep things private and a secret, living on top of each other had a way of canceling out any and all privacy they could hope to have. He was still shocked each and every time they got caught though, even though he should have known, the amount of times he caught Maggie and Glenn, he just couldn't believe that he never heard or saw them coming.

The first time they got caught it honestly wasn't that bad. Beth had been leaning against the ledge while they had been on watch and Daryl had absent-mindedly placed his hand over hers while they stared out into the fields and woods that surrounded that prison. T-Dogg had smiled at them as he made his way up the stairs and winked, and Daryl was oblivious as to why he was winking at them till Beth pulled him towards the stairs and he realized he had been holding her hand the whole time. Beth didn't notice or care when he dropped her hand and fidgeted behind her while they made their way back to the prison and away from her up to his cell to think about how he had gotten lost in her when she was fully clothed and silent.

The second time they got caught it was in a little office off the cafeteria. Daryl had grabbed her hand when she left the showers and smirked at her before letting go and leading her down the hallway. He hadn't thought anyone had noticed them, honestly everyone was thrilled that he had found Carol alive and they were still mourning Lori and T-Dogg, emotions were too high and no one noticed when they would sneak off together for a little time to themselves. Daryl had stumbled across the office when he had helped Rick and Glenn make sure their area was free and clear from walkers. It was a surprisingly clean spot with a solid door and a really comfortable desk chair. He had unbuttoned the top Beth had thrown on to wear and pulled off her pants and panties before parking her on the desk and scooting close to her in the chair and spreading her legs open. He had just lowered his mouth to her, only a few licks in, when the door had opened and Axel had walked, stared at Beth for longer than Daryl had liked and stumbled from the office. It wasn't exactly hard convincing him to not only never look at or bother Beth again, but to also keep his mouth shut. Axel had tried to explain that he had knocked, that he had heard a yes before coming into the office but Daryl had just threatened to kill him if he ever saw him near them again.

The next time they got caught it got a bit more complicated. Beth had pressed him back into one of the armchairs in the library and was "practicing" giving him a blow job. Not that she needed any kind of practice, Daryl couldn't imagine her being able to make him feel any better or be able to get him any harder. He had her ponytail in his hand and was rubbing his other thumb across her cheek when he heard the crash of the door being pushed open and met Carl eye to eye. Beth leaned over him to cover his privates and Carl ran from the room. By the time Daryl had adjusted himself in his pants and he and Beth were making their way back to their cell block Rick met them in the hallway with Carl. Daryl had to explain what he had seen and Carl got a sex ed lesson from Rick. Maggie had teased them relentlessly, asking what they could have possibly been doing to scare Carl that badly. Beth blushed whenever Carl looked at her and Carl had to leave the room whenever Beth took a sip from a bottle or ate with a spoon.

They had tried to be creative after that, but a few weeks later down in the tombs behind crates and boxes Daryl got pretty lost in Beth again. She was perched on top of him riding him hard and was mesmerized by her shiny skin and the way her breasts bounced, Beth pushed her hair back and smiled at him. Daryl's eyes rolled into the back of his head only to be shot open again when Beth let out a little cry. He looked up and saw that she was blushing and covering her chest, telling someone to get out. He quickly sat up to shield her body and looked over his shoulders to see that Merle had wandered down and across them. Merle took off running and laughing when he saw how mad Daryl looked, and truthfully he was livid. Could he not get a moment alone with his girl? He likely would have ran after him and gotten into a rough fight like they always did but once they were alone again, with more strength then he knew she had, Beth had pressed him back against the pillows and blankets they had brought and started to ride him again. He forgot all about Merle till the next day at breakfast when he caught him staring at Beth's chest and smirking at her when she blushed.

They had finally given up and decided to just try and be quiet, like Maggie and Glenn tried to be and stick to their cells with the privacy curtain drawn, sure they might be heard but at least no one would be getting a free show anymore. The very first time though turned out to be the last time they tried though. Daryl was pressing into Beth and kissing her neck when she turned her head slightly and gasped, and when Daryl turned to see who could possibly be watching them he was met with Judy's big blue eyes from her crib. She was sitting up and quietly watching them. Beth told him to get off of her and adjusted the top she still had on before sliding from the bed and picking the baby up to sooth her back to sleep. Daryl would have sworn if he hadn't know better that Judy had smirked at him for cockblocking him from her shoulder.

Daryl decided that he just needed to get outside of the prison to have some actual alone time with Beth. He had led her up to the roof, arm full of blankets and a small picnic in his pack to spend a few hours with her before he, Hershel and Rick would be leaving to meet with the Governor. Beth smiled when he pulled out a bandana with fresh wild strawberries, a small snack size bag of salted nuts and a glass bottle of lemon-lime soda. They enjoyed their snack before Daryl quickly pulled the dress she had on and guided her back down in front of him, stopping her from pulling off her cowboy boots. He let Beth undo the buttons to her shirt and pull him down on top of her and forgot about everything for the next 20 minutes. He didn't even know they had been caught again till he and Hershel were sitting against the hood of the car waiting on Rick and Hershel asked him to make sure Beth wore sunscreen if they were going to go to the roof again. He didn't think her boots had magical SPF powers and the sun was strong against the black tar roof. Daryl had blushed and only a few invading walkers had shaken him from the daze.

The next time they were caught it had been on purpose. Joe and the boys had started to grumble about how if Daryl wasn't going use her he might as well share. He had made sure they saw little touches and acted a bit more possessive than he was. That night Len had tried to get him killed, thankfully Joe had seen Len try to set him up. Beth shook so violently after having to watch them beat Len to death before shooting him in the head with his own bow that Daryl had held her close his entire watch, wrapping an arm around her and letting her lean back against his chest and sobbed quietly as she curled up between his legs. When they caught up with the man Joe had been looking for Daryl had thought he was going to have to watch them kill Rick and Michonne and do God knows what to Beth and Carl before doing them all in. Even though Beth had managed to run off when Rick bite Joe's throat wide open and kill the man that had already worked Carl's pants off when they went to chase after her and the man that was following her they saw someone pull up and grab her before hopping back in the car and speeding off. Daryl had shot the last member of Joe's gang as he ran after the car with Rick.

The very next time they were caught was when they made their way out of the hospital. Beth had a compress against her face and Daryl was walking closely behind her with his eyes down. She stopped when a fire truck pulled in front of the hospital and shook, obviously scared that she was going to be taken again. She let out a cry when Maggie all but fell from the truck and screamed as she ran towards her. Eugene and Abraham caught the tight hold he kept on her hand has her sister held her to her chest and the subtle way Daryl leaned down to inhale and smell her hair. Later on when they were held up for the night in a warehouse he hadn't even tried to hide. Beth had pulled her self beside him and snuggled into his arms and Daryl had kept pressing his lips against the side of her head, long after she had drifted off. Rick had come over with Judith and laid the baby against Beth, telling Daryl to stay put, he'd take his watch. Daryl just nodded and kept his arms around her and the baby. Maggie made her way over and thanked him again for not giving up on Beth and Daryl listened as they discussed where they'd go next. Beth stirred in his arms and sat up, she quickly convinced everyone to take Noah home. She would want to go home if she could. No one in their group voted against Beth's wishes and they soon started on their way to Virginia, not for Washington like they had originally thought, but towards something else.

The next time they were caught was after Aaron and Eric found them and essentially saved them. Daryl hadn't been given a job yet and Beth's only job was to take care of Judith who had decided she liked the pampered life behind walls with walks in her stroller, warm baths and powdered milk. She quickly and finally in Beth's words learned to crawl, and it and a full belly exhausted her. She was napping in the living room one afternoon when Daryl and Beth suddenly realized that they were home alone, with no one due back for hours. They attacked each other in the kitchen, Beth abandoning her mending and cooking and letting Daryl tear her panties off and lift her dress, pressing her facedown on the table. She didn't bother holding back her little cries as he let out little grunts as he moved in her. They didn't notice a neighbor had made their way over and up to the back porch, they mistook the situation and ran to tell Deanna what they had witnessed. Beth had to go over and fully explain that she wasn't forced, and that she could ask any of their group, they all knew that Beth and Daryl were together. Deanna apologized and explained that she had to make sure, she did not tolerate rape. Beth had explained that while that was a relief to hear, she was truly offended that someone would accuse Daryl of that after he had been nothing but helpful to their community. He already felt out of place and now he thought that everyone thought he was a pervert. When Deanna had tried again to calm her and explain they were just looking out for a young girl, Beth corrected her and said she was a young woman, who was of legal consenting age, and she'd thank everyone to mind their own damn business.

Daryl had refused to touch her or even be near her in public for a while after that. Aaron had vouched for him, letting everyone know he had known about their relationship before approaching them to come back, something Beth and Daryl hadn't realized. Eugene had said that he had never witnessed anything that wasn't consensual or initiated by Beth, something Daryl had found odd, but he appreciated the support none the less. He wasn't surprised that his stubborn little southern bell took matters into her own hands the next time he came back from scouting and recruiting either. Beth had noticed a decent sized crowd the very next time Aaron and Daryl came back and waited patiently while he parked the bike before launching herself into his arms. She quickly wrapped her skinny little legs around him so he couldn't just brush her off and grabbed a handful of his hair and kissed him forcefully in front of everyone, letting them know she wanted him. Daryl finally pried her off of him and kissed her forehead and cheek and let her lead him away from where the vehicles were parked. That was the last time they cared that anyone caught them….but not the last time they were caught!


	13. I Didn't Mean to Hurt You

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You

Daryl slammed his way into the house and cursed. He was so distracted lately, and while it wasn't directly Beth's fault, he sure was taking it out on her. She'd just smile at him and apologize too, because of course she knew he was nervous and worried and anxious and that just made him even more furious. Just once he wanted her to lose her cool too. Even when they fought and he made her cry she never got hysterical, she'd just cry silently and barely raise her voice to, still politely express her feelings. She looked over her shoulder from the sink and smiled at him before turning back to whatever she was doing so Daryl made his way into the half bath and laundry room to wash up. One more month and everything will fall into place he thought as he flipped the tap on with his arm to wet his hands. He reached for the soap and frowned. There wasn't a bar of soap by the sink, instead Beth had put out little rose shaped soaps the size of marbles. Daryl grabbed one and started scrubbing, frowning when he realized that the pale pink soaps were now dirty. He rinsed them under the water and tossed them beside the sink cursing a bit more.

"Jesus Christ, do you have to put your girly shit all over the fucking house? I ruined those fucking soaps." He said slamming his way to the table and sitting down.

"They're soap Daryl, they're supposed to get dirty. I'll make sure to put a bar in the for tonight." Beth said placing a plate of something in front of him and kissing the side of his mouth softly. "Maggie gave them as a shower gift. I just wanted to use." She added as she slid a plate for herself down beside him before sitting down and grabbing his hand to say Grace. "Do you think you'll have to work late tonight?" Beth asked as she took a bite.

"I don't fucking know!" Daryl said raising his voice. "Doesn't depend on me, depends on the other guys and how much they get done. I tell you that every fucking time you ask." Daryl angrily pointed out. Beth looked down at her lap and bit her lip. Daryl rubbed a hand across his face and picked up his fork. "It's not like we got anything planned right?" He added softly. "Doesn't matter if I'm late or not." Beth forced a little smile with a trembling lip and nodded her head. "Everything's all planned out for the wedding, not like you need me for that."

"No, we finished everything." Beth said taking another bite. "I just wanted to spend some time with you tonight."

"You spend time with me every night." Daryl pointed out finishing whatever deliciousness Beth had made for him. God he loved coming home to see her, even if he didn't show it. Beth finished and took their plates to the sink to rinse them.

"You have to head right back? Or do you have time for dessert?" Beth asked reaching for the freezer. "I have ice cream bars."

"I can stay a bit longer." Daryl said leaning back. "Will that tide you over? For time together?" Beth handed him the ice cream treat and nodded sitting beside him. Fuck Daryl felt like a dick. Getting engaged had been his idea, setting a date, her staying home, everything all his ideas. Not like Beth pressured him either, she just went along with what he wanted. As much as he loved her, she had to love him even more to put up with him. He constantly thought if he was a better man he'd let her go, let her find someone who didn't yell at her when they were stressed or worried. Who wasn't afraid to show her he was afraid. To be vulnerable.

"It's always nice to see you at lunch." Beth said leaning over and kissing him again. Daryl grabbed her by the back of the neck and took control of the kiss, deepening it for a minute before pushing her away gently. Jesus Christ he thought as he opened his dessert. Can't even let her kiss me and be in control. He's dominance didn't seem to bother Beth, she hummed softly beside him and smiled when he held out the bar for her to have a bite. He thought back to the night before, how out of control he had felt with Maggie going on and on about what they were doing to get the farm ready their wedding. By the time they had left and they had crawled into bed he had all but flipped Beth over on her stomach and pulled her nightgown her hips and pushed her panties to the side, sliding into her and pressing her into the bed so she couldn't move. He remembered holding down her left arm and sliding his right arm around her neck, holding on to her left shoulder and kissing and nipping at her neck if she squirmed too much. He had just wanted to fuck the frustration and nerves out of himself. He wasn't too rough and Beth had moaned and whimpered, urging him on the whole time, but he still felt bad about fucking her in such an animalistic way. Hell even when she was on top he never let her have full control, he doubted she cared either.

"I got to go. See you around later." He said suddenly leaving the table and taking his treat with him. He waved over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around when she called out her goodbyes.

Beth's mind was a blur. Did Daryl actually forget that today was not only her birthday, but their anniversary too? Well the anniversary of them having sex. It was a big birthday too, she was turning 21. She'd finally be allowed to drink. Daryl liked to tease her about how much of a good girl she was, the only "rule" she broke was sleeping with him and living with him before marriage. He had promised her he'd take care of her first real drink. She had tried to make these coming months as stress free as she could, but tiny little things were setting him off or putting him on edge. She was glad she had been able to convince him she wasn't settling for a small wedding with just 10 guests on the farm, she really didn't care or want a huge church wedding, she just wanted to marry him. She'd even said she'd wait till Merle got out of prison if he wanted but he had told her he wouldn't make her wait that long. The only people Daryl had invited were Rick Grimes and Carol. He hadn't even invited Abe. Beth had already said it was alright with her if Carl and Judith came so Lori would be able to come along bringing the total up to 10, not including the minister. Oh well, she could handle getting her own first drink, she could take the truck and head out to the liquor store and buy a few things and wait for Daryl.

Daryl arrived back to work and surveyed what had gotten done while he was gone. He was pleased that most of the framing had been finished and started in on the bathroom, making sure to measure for the bathroom kit. Abe smiled and walked up to him with a pink envelope and tucked it into his tool belt.

"The fuck is that?" Daryl asked as he used a nail gun on the drywall.

"Card for Beth." Abe said as he went back to work across the room from Daryl. "Got a gift card in there for her too, your gonna have to suit up and take her to dinner." Daryl swore and started berating himself. "You fucking forgot didn't you?" Abe said with a hearty laugh. "You must be fucking Magic Mike between the sheets the amount of shit that girl puts up with." Daryl set his jaw in a firm line and started to work faster. "Hey man, you shot a nail through your hand you're really going to ruin her day." Daryl slowed a bit and stewed over the fact that he had not only forgot her 21 birthday, but he had also made her cry, was mean to her and didn't even have a present. He couldn't get mad at her for not reminding him either, the calendar that hung in the garage by his work bench was marked with all the birthdays and anniversaries for everyone they knew and she had included their birth year or date. He knew it was Maggie and Glenn's 8th anniversary and that Hershel was going to be 71. Merle was going on 47 and Rick had turned 40. Fuck she even bought Rick his gift and card.

"I got to head home early." Daryl said as he stood up and helped Abe place the shower and tub unit into place and secure it.

"No problem, you can leave as soon as we got the caulking done." Abe said as he continued to chuckle. "Rosie told me to remind you, I said no way he forgets her birthday. It's not like it's your anniversary. You guys met at my Memorial Day party."

"First and only blind date." Daryl said as he worked away. Fuck he remembered the first birthday of hers they had spent together. He'd taken her to the lake on a Wednesday, sure they'd be alone and they were. He remembered how water made her skin shine and she had tanned to a golden goddess, her hair seemed even blonder and how he'd barely been able to get her back to his back porch before ripping her bottoms off and taking her right there on the floor with the screen door slamming behind him. "I'll see you later." Daryl said dropping the caulking gun once he had finished and taking off towards his bike.

Beth placed her paper sack on the table and started lining up all the sample bottles she had bought. A rum, a vodka, whiskey, peach and peppermint schnapps, southern comfort to name a few and a few wine coolers. The clerk had smiled when she walked in, immediately asking to see her ID. When she explained that she was planning her first ever drink he had shown her the sample bottles and given her a few recipe cards then had and suggested the coolers. He had given her a free little bottle and wine opener and said he hoped she enjoyed her first drink. Beth had blushed the entire time and had quickly came home. She was looking over the recipe cards he had given her when the door to the garage opened again and Daryl came in with flowers and their picnic stuff.

"Girl I am sorry." He mumbled dropping the bundle from his arms on the table and pulling her to his chest. "Go get your bathing suit on, we're going to the lake." Daryl said finally noticing the bottles on the table. Beth flinched, sure he was going to get mad and tell her he had said he'd handle it. "I'll pack those up. You don't like what I got I'll mix you something." He said following her to the bedroom and grabbing an old blanket from their closet and his rarely used swim shorts and a concert t-shirt he'd ripped the sleeves off. He eyed her and knew she'd changed into his favorite dress just from him too. It looked exactly like one of his sleeveless plaid shirts only around the arms it wasn't all frayed, and the hemline was even. It was a pale pink too, but whenever she wore it Daryl always thought of the mornings she just wore one of his shirts off the floor and sat on the porch with him, sipping coffee.

"You hate the lake on Fridays." Beth said pulling off her dress and hanging off the doorknob to the closet.

"Don't matter, love you and that's where we were 2 years ago." Daryl said turning into the bathroom for some towels. Beth quickly tied on her bikini and met him back in the kitchen. She tried to help him pack drinks into the basket but he pushed her gently into a chair. "Got surprises in there for you." He said adding the ice packs she kept in the freezer to keep the bottles of lemonade, beer and soda cold. "Come on. We got to get there before school let's out if we want a good spot on the dock." Daryl said grabbing her and leading her out the patio doors. He lifted her over their fence and told the dogs to stay before climbing over himself and stopping her from trying to carry the basket and their linen he had just thrown over. "You keep that up and I'll try to carry you too." Daryl said leading the way down the trail. They could hear a few laughs and screeches coming from the lake, they were too late, some kids must have been skipping school.

"My birthday usually always fell on senior skip day." Beth said tugging on his arm. "Come on." She said leading him to a little spot in the woods where they sometimes stopped for a picnic when the lake was busy. There was a pretty big tree stump they could use as a table. "We can eat here and then go for a swim." Beth said taking the blanket room his shoulder and spreading it close to the stump.

"This is one of my favorite spots." Daryl said setting the basket down and dropping down to sit with her. It was far enough off the trail that hardly anyone ever walked up or into him here. He had stumbled across it tracking a deer once.

"Nice and quiet." Beth said smiling as he pulled out store made rolls and deli chicken salad. "My favorite." She said reaching out for the top of the lid to their basket for the plates and utensils.

"Wasn't going to be even more of a dick and make you try and eat my cooking." Daryl said looking away. "You'd come to your senses and run off on me." He said handing her one of the wineglasses.

Beth looked up and knew it wasn't the time to remind him that she had run track and cross-country. She reached over and stroked his stubbly cheek. "You look at me Daryl Dixon." Beth said softly. "I love you, even when you're cranky and stressed." Beth added. "Just like you love me when I get pouty and whiney."

"I'm a dick all the time. You're almost never pouty or whiney." Daryl reminded her. Beth smiled and took her hand away to rip open the rolls.

"You're all bark." Beth said. "You kiss me on the cheek every night, you think I'm sleeping but I'm not." Beth said as she spooned the chicken salad into the rolls. "You play with my hair in the morning after you hit the snooze, trail your fingers over my hands softly. I know you're a great big softy. Doesn't matter how tough or mean you try to act. I know the truth. You remember my favorites, and even if you hate them, like picnics by the lake or girly movies and take out salads—"

"They cost more than all the seed packets you bought for the garden!" Daryl said. "More than a 9 piece bucket of chicken!"

"You still treat me to my favorites." Beth finished handing him two rolls. "Now what'd you get me to drink?" Beth asked smiling. Daryl pulled a mason jar from the basket and poured some on a cup. "Is that moonshine?"

"Yeah, that there is a real first drink." Daryl said taking a pull from the jar and holding out the glass he poured from Beth. Beth sniffed the liquid and looked up at Daryl. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy said moonshine could make you go blind." Beth said waiting a few more seconds before taking a small sip. "Oh God that's rough." She said coughing.

"Did you wait to see if I went blind? "Daryl asked laughing as he took another drink. Beth nodded and took another sip.

"It's not too bad the second time around." She said draining the glass. "I think I'll stick to one though. I already feel giddy." Daryl screwed the lid back on and placed the moonshine back in the basket. Beth leaned down and laid her head in his lap. "Did it make you sleepy too?"

"Nah, you're just a lightweight." Daryl said twisting the top off a bottle of water and draining half. "You drink the rest, keep the hang over away." Daryl said helping her up so she was resting against him. Beth drank the water and snuggled in. "Come on, lets go for our swim." Daryl said.

"We don't have to do everything we did on the first of my birthday we spent together." Beth said letting Daryl help her up so they were both standing. "We can skip to the last thing we did."

"Was that your favorite thing that day?" Daryl asked letting her turn on the trail away from the lake and back towards their house.

"Maybe." Beth said over her shoulder. "Had a few favorite things if I remember clearly. Besides you hate swimming. I know that now. We can go on Monday night when no one'll be there."

"Girl why are you so good to me?" Daryl asked, stopping her from hoisting herself over the fence and rubbing his thumbs along her hips before lifting her.

"You know why." Beth said petting the dogs as they ran over to greet her. They waited, almost wagging their tails so hard they almost lost their footing while Daryl climbed over with basket, blanket and towels.

"Yeah, I do. Still like hearing you say it though." Daryl said following her to the porch. She quickly tossed out some chew sticks to the dogs to keep them busy. She coyly untied her bathing suit and tossed it at him, backing away from him into the house.

"Make me say it." She said turning and running down the hall. Daryl grinned as e left the porch door unlatched, there was just something about listening to it bang in the wind.


	14. Times Are Changing

Times Are Changing

Daryl could hear the baby and Beth from the garage. He almost wanted to put the truck in reverse and take a drive instead of coming right on in. He had a few things to do before work the next day, and maybe Beth would have Jack down by then. 2 and a half months old and his son still was a finicky little hell raiser. He'd throw them off too by being a perfectly well behaved angel for a day or two, the go right back into the monster that would not quiet down unless he was either nursing or being walked or drove around. Daryl opened the door and caught the tail end of Beth singing This Little Light Of Mine.

"He been at that long?" Daryl asked softly as to not startle either of them. Beth turned around and Daryl frowned. "Why are you walking around while he nurses?"

"He won't stop crying. I've been walking and nursing him since you left. Walking and eating my lunch, nursing and doing chores." Beth said stroking Jack's cheek. "He's just upset today. He won't take a soother. Even when he's not nursing he wants to hear my heartbeat or have part of me in his mouth, so I can't put him down or get away." Beth said pulling her lower lip into her mouth. "I'm so tired." She added softly.

"Give him here." Daryl said holding his arms out. Beth broke the seal Jack had around her nipple and handed him off. Jack looked at Daryl and started to whine.

"I wasn't able to head out to the store. I tried but he wouldn't stop crying. I was too distracted to drive. I turned back and came home."

"Make me a list. I'll take him and you just reset. Have a bath, a nap or just sit down and do dick all." Daryl said walking over and wiping the few tears off her cheek. Jack instinctively rooted his head towards Beth and let out a few pathetic little cries. "You going to have to cry a lot harder than that to break me boy." Daryl said shifting the baby in his arms like a football. Beth sat the the table and scratched out a list of the essentials they were out of.

"Everything we need, the brands we use are the pictures already on your phone." Beth said reaching forward and taking Jack back. "Let me get him changed and dressed." She said as Daryl read over the list. Jack settled in her arms and started rubbing his fat little cheeks against her again. He really kicked up a storm when Beth laid him on a blanket behind the couch she used as a changing station and re diapered him and got a hat and sweater on him.

"Stop that." Daryl said leaning over and scooping the baby up. He held a hand down and helped Beth back to her feet. "We'll be back in an hour or two." He said ducking so she could slip the diaper bag over his shoulder. Beth handed him the car seat and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you." She said making her way down the hall towards the bathroom. Jack continued to fuss as Daryl strapped him into the car seat.

"You can keep that up all you want. We've got shit to do now boy." Daryl said lifting him into the truck. Jack quieted down a bit once it roared to life and Daryl pulled out and started on the way to town. He pulled out his phone at a stop light and texted Beth to let her know he'd bring her home something to eat. He continued on to the cafe and pulled up. Jack whimpered as Daryl made his way in. Shit he couldn't sit at the counter with a car seat, Beth would kill him if he just sat him on the stool next to him or on the floor. He made his way over to a booth and set the car seat beside him on the bench. Jack stared at the lights hanging above them in deep concentration.

"What can I get for you today?" The waitress asked as she smiled at the baby.

"I'm going need a clubhouse sandwich to go and I'll have a tuna melt with fries and gravy for right now. I'll have coffee too." Daryl said rocking the car seat with one hand. "Can I get a few pickle spears with the clubhouse?"

"It's for Beth isn't it?" The waitress asked. Daryl looked at her and nodded. "I worked with her before she quit. She loved clubhouses with pickles. She'd have ordered a side of pickles instead of fries all the time if she could. Is that Jackson?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah he was giving her a hard time. We're letting her nap." Daryl said. The waitress smiled at him like he was curing cancer before putting a rush on their order. Daryl pulled the hat off Jack's head and eased the sweater room his body. "Don't want you to be too hot." Daryl said as he added some sugar and milk to the coffee he was brought. The waitress soon made her way over with a glass of water and his sandwiches. Beth's was wrapped up with a smiley face on the box. Daryl started to eat, but Jack decided that the lights were not enough entertainment and started to cry pathetically. Daryl leaned over and lifted him from his seat and propped him against his shoulder and continued to eat with one hand.

"Hands full?" Daryl looked up and grunted as Rick slid across from him.

"Takes after Merle." Daryl said gesturing to the baby.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" Rick asked smiling as a cup of coffee was quickly placed in front of him. Daryl shook his head and Rick ordered as well. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Hitting up the hardware and drug store." Daryl said draining his coffee and water. He picked up a fork and started on his fries and gravy. "Little guy was an asshole all day." He added as Jack fisted some of his shirt and started to suck on it.

"Yeah they can be little tyrants." Rick said with a laugh. "Don't let Beth catch you calling him an asshole though." Daryl grunted again.

"I think after today even she'd agree with me." Daryl said mouth turning up into a smirk. "Don't matter she's got a thing for jerks." He added. Rick laugh and thanked the waitress when she dropped off his soup and half sandwich. "We better head out. He's gonna need to eat again soon." Daryl said once he had finished. "It's on me." He added dropping enough money on the table to cover both bills. Rick tried to protest. "I know you put in a good word for Merle, even though he didn't deserve it." Daryl said.

"Well thank you." Rick said. Daryl nodded and carefully laid the baby in his car seat again.

"You should come out to visit. Beth's pretty lonely. I think she'd be open to start tutoring Carl again."

"That'd be nice. Lori tries helping him but it just turns into a shouting match." Daryl grunted. He kinda thought it was weird that Rick would let his son yell at his wife. Daryl looked down at Jack's pathetic attempts to look sad, when he was old enough to understand there would be no way in hell he'd be snotty to his mother.

"I better get going." Daryl said nodding one more time at Rick and making his way out of the restaurant with the car seat, diaper bag and Beth's sandwich. "You know you could sleep through our outing boy." He said once Jack started to cry as he strapped him into the truck again. Daryl quickly hopped into the front and started up the truck. Sure enough the engine did calm the baby a bit. He carefully pulled out of the lot and made his way first to the hardware store.

"Hello there son." Dale said greeting Daryl as he walked in the door.

"I'm here for the order for Ford construction." Daryl said shifting Jack to his shoulder. He handed over the company credit card. "I think it's tiles, grout, caulking…"

"Nails, screws, drywall and paint." Dale finished listing the items. "I have it already on a cart. You want me to bring it around to your truck?" He asked as Daryl signed the credit bill. Daryl nodded and looked down. Jack had finally dozed off. "You need some help loading?"

"I should be able to put him in his seat." Daryl said waiting by the cash as Dale made his way out back. He took over and hauled the cart with one arm through the door. "Alright little man. You sit tight." Daryl whispered as he lowered him into his car seat. He strapped him in but left the door open as he loaded everything into the bed of the truck and tied it down. Beth had been paranoid after reading horror stories of things flying through the back windows of trucks during bumpy rides, killing babies and he had promised her he'd always tie everything down and cover it with a safety net when the baby was in the truck. "Alright, next stop drug store." Daryl said to himself as he pulled the list out and flipped the through the pictures on his phone. "You shit more than your uncle. How do you need more wipes and diapers already?" Daryl started the truck up quickly when Jack grunted back at him, hoping the ride would slip him into a deeper sleep.

"Hey Pookey." Carol said when he walked in the door. Daryl nodded to her and gestured the the sleeping baby. He laid a blanket over the baby seat in the cart and carefully placed Jack in. He dropped the diaper bag in the basket and started down the isles. He grabbed two packs of wipes, a pack of diapers, but only one, the baby grew so much they were only buying one at a time. He added panty liners, deodorant and lotion for Beth and started looking for the salve she used on her nipples to keep them from cracking. He found it with the lip balms just as the baby woke up and gazed at him with a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" Daryl asked. Jack scrunched his body up and cried. Daryl knew it wasn't a whiny I want Beth cry though. This was an I need to poop cry. He placed his hand on Jack's stomach and slowly started to massage it while he worked his way to the pharmacy for some more Advil, condoms and lube. Most women to seemed to have a problem being too loose after giving birth, but Beth had become even tighter. Her doctor had winked at him after stitching her up and had said something about two daddy stitches, which Daryl didn't understand till he asked Rick about it. He had basically re virginized his wife, and the first time they had sex after the baby she had winced away from him. The next night she had him glistened up like a baby seal and had been fine. So Beth liked to make sure the lube stayed in the bedside table. Just as Daryl made his way to pay, the smell of shit filled the air. He looked down and Jack smiled at him as the receiving blanket behind him slowly started to display a brown stain that was spreading. "Oh fuck my life." Daryl muttered. Carol looked over at him and the lady in front of him turned to give him a dirty look.

"Daryl?" Carol asked as she handed the woman her bags.

"He shit himself." Daryl said lifting Jack up and holding him in front of him. Carol laughed at the poop covered back of the baby. "Jesus fuck it's in the back of his head!" Carol laughed as she led Daryl into the public unisex bathroom and grabbed a plastic bag for the dirty blanket and clothes.

"We'll wipe him off and wrap him in this." She said pulling out a thicker blanket from the diaper bag. She found a sleeper and the diaper supplies. "It's not the end of the world." She added as Daryl stripped him and tossed the diaper. She carefully rinsed his clothing in the sink and rang it out as Daryl used every wipe in his travel pack to clean him up. Carol washed her hands up and took the baby, trying to hold back her laughter as Daryl scrubbed up like a surgeon. "You hunt and gut are you scared of a bit of poop?"

"Ain't scared of nothing." Daryl grumbled. "He still smells." He added as they made their way back to the cash. Carol pulled out some Clorox wipes and wiped out the baby seat before ringing in his items that Mika had stacked on the counter for him while they cleaned up the baby.

"He'll need a bath when you get home." Carol said as Daryl thanked Mika for helping out. Daryl let her push his cart out and get the baby into his seat while he loaded their bags. Mika wouldn't accept his tip, and Daryl waved as she went back to work.

"You feeling better now?" He asked looking over his shoulder to make sure Jack was buckled properly. "You were so backed up no wonder you've been a little shit head." Daryl cooed as he started for home. Jack babbled the whole way home, but the happy noises didn't really bother Daryl. "Beth?" He called quietly as he came into the house.

"I'm in the tub." She called sleepily. Daryl pulled the baby from his car seat and stomped down the hall stripping him as he went. "What's wrong." She asked as Daryl dropped his sleeper and the wet bundle of dirty clothes in the hamper.

"He shit up a storm." Daryl said placing him in her arms. "Shit all up his back, in his hair." Daryl added as Beth shifted him against her shoulder and started wetting his hair and soaping him up. Daryl left and brought in their bags and put everything away. He heard Beth singing in the nursery and sat at the table and rubbed his face. Beth soon joined him. "He down?" He asked. Beth nodded and Daryl slid over her sandwich. "Got you extra pickles."

"Thank you." Beth said walking towards him. She stood between his legs and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Daryl reached forward and grabbed her ass and massaged her through her sleep shorts.

"I want you too baby." He said leaning forward and kissing her collarbone as she pulled his shirt off. He looked at her in confusion though as she grabbed the wipes he had just bought and opened it pulling one out.

"You had shit on your shirt and on your cheek." Beth said as she tossed his shirt towards the bathroom. She sat in his lap and wiped his cheek off. She pulled her sandwich closer and took a big bite. "Thanks baby." She said leaning her cheek to his mouth for a kiss as she tried not to giggle with her mouth full. Daryl kissed her shoulder and laid his head against her back as she ate.

"I still want to, you know." He mumbled. Beth hummed as if she was trying to make up her mind, then circled her hips against him.

"Let me finish my sandwich." She said laughing.


	15. Back in the Saddle

One Shots Part 13

Back in the Saddle

Daryl smiled as Beth walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast. Things were finally getting back to normal; or they were defining their new normal. Jack was finally acting like a human being. He slept through the night, had gotten the hang of nursing and had decided that he liked other people. Things were going so much more smoothly that Daryl had convinced her that they should get a baby sitter and he'd take her on a date. Hershel had eagerly agreed to drop in and watch Jack while they did some running around and grabbed a quick lunch.

"Are you excited to spend time with your grandfather?" Beth asked as she placed the baby in his little bubble seat on the table in front of Daryl. Jack smiled at her and watched while she started mincing up some veggies for omelets.

"I don't think he'll actually notice we're gone." Daryl said reaching forward and letting the baby hold onto his fingers. "He's probably going to sleep, right?"

"I think he'll be excited to see his Grandpa!" Beth said as she added some bacon to a skillet. "After our breakfast Mommy has to go get ready, but Daddy will play with you." Beth added as she finished up Daryl's coffee.

"I might take him for a little walk." Daryl said. He had taken the baby out just around the house last weekend and had really enjoyed it. The baby had rested against him in his little carrier and Daryl had enjoyed the silence and Beth had enjoyed the time to herself. She had given herself a little spa day at home.

"That'd be nice!" Beth said as she slid their plates onto the table. "It'll give me time to get ready for our date."

"Don't really think we need to dress up to go run errands." Daryl said. "I didn't even shower this morning, do I need to?" he asked as he dug in to the food.

"No." Beth said smiling. "But I've been wearing maternity clothes, sweat pants and your old shirts for the last 3 months so I am going to glam it up." Beth teased as she pulled the baby closer. "I might even wear my prom dress."

"I'm wearing work pants and a Henley under my plaid." Daryl said. "Maybe even one that still has sleeves." Beth laughed out loud and the baby gurgled at his mother's good mood. "Are you against me too Lil' Man?" Daryl asked.

"No he loves your sleeveless shirts. Your skin is so soft against his face." Beth said running her hand across the baby's cheek.

"That so?" Daryl asked as he drained his cup. Beth nodded and let Daryl clear the plates. "You going to get him ready?" Daryl asked. "I got a feeling I need to clean up a bit for our outing."

"I'll get him ready. Do you want to take the stroller or the carrier?" Beth asked as she lifted the baby up over her head to make him laugh.

"Carrier." Daryl said making his way down the hall.

"What are you going to wear for your hike?" Beth asked the baby as she made her way to his room.

Daryl pointed to a few things in the woods, explaining to the baby how to track animals and how to tell if they were going east back towards the house. Jack just yawned against his chest and sucked on the fist that he had twisted around the blanket Beth had stuffed around him in his carrier. "Your mom's gonna feed you before we head on out. Don't fall asleep." Daryl said as he climbed over their fence. Hershel was pulling into the yard so he walked around to the front of the house to greet him.

"Hello son!" Hershel boomed as he climbed out of his truck. He opened the door behind him and pulled out a bag with a few fresh things from the farm and a book. "Jack I thought I might read you Charlotte's Web today." Hershel said. Daryl fought back a laugh as Hershel held a one-side conversation with the baby as they made their way into the house. He stopped in his tracks when he saw how beautiful Beth looked. It wasn't even like she had over dressed or piled on makeup either. She had on a pair of her skinny jeans, flip-flops and v-neck long sleeved shirt. It was the new curves and how they looked in the tighter clothes that caught Daryl's breath. Sure he had skimmed his hand over them in bed, or caught a glimpse of them when she changed, but it was nothing compared to how she looked clothed.

"Hi Daddy!" Beth said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I made a few sandwiches, they're in the fridge. Help yourself to anything else we have." Beth added reaching for the baby. "He might fall asleep after I feed him, did you bring anything? We have Netflix."

"I'll be able to keep myself occupied honey." Hershel said as he settled into their rocking recliner. "You bring that baby out to me once he's had his fill." Beth smiled and headed off to the nursery. "You'll have your cell with you in case I need you?" He asked as Daryl sat on the couch.

"Yeah. We're heading to the lunch counter at the Pharmacy and doing a bit of shopping." Daryl said. "Beth's really looking forward to the homemade ice cream they have."

"I bet she's a little anxious. It's been almost half a year since she's been out, aside from groceries and doctors appointments without the baby."

"Yeah we've taken him the few times we went out to eat." Daryl said. "We figured he's finally only eating every 4 hours, it'll give us the chance to go out on little outings again. Well give her the chance. I get to head out hunting on the weekends."

'Bethy said you've taken the baby on nature walks. Does he seem to like the woods?" Daryl nodded and chewed on his thumb. "You'll get to teach him all you know about the woods. Have camp outs and cook outs."

"I don't know if Beth will let him." Daryl said. "She might think it's a bit dangerous."

"She'll ease up on her paranoia." Hershel said with a laugh. Daryl grinned and stood as Beth made her way back with Jack.

"He's still awake. Should we stay home?" She asked as she patted his back.

"Honey he'll be fine." Hershel said reaching and plucking his from her arms. "You go have a good time." Beth leaned up and kissed the back of the baby's head before smoothing her hair back and following Daryl out to the truck.

"Girl it's fucking criminal how good you look." Daryl growled as he opened her door for her. Beth looked him in confusion. "Don't play coy. You've always been fucking beautiful but you fucking glow now." Daryl said knowing not to mention how hot her body was. It was hot before and it'd be hot for the rest of her life but he planned to fully enjoy the baby curves she currently had.

"It's just a bit of makeup." Beth said with a smile. "And I actually had time to dry and curl my hair a bit." She added running her hand over her ponytail nervously while Daryl climbed in the drivers seat. "Is it too much for the pharmacy?"

"You look too good to be seen with me, but you always do." Daryl said as he backed out of the driver way.

"I do not. You look ruggedly handsome." Beth said tapping her fingers against her leg before reaching over and checking the cell phone to make sure it was on. "There's only 79% battery left. We should go home and get the charger." Beth said looking over.

"79% is plenty. I got a few quarters if we need to use a payphone." Daryl said reaching over and grabbing her fidgeting hands. "He'll be fine. We'll be an hour, two hours tops." He added as he stroked his thumb over fingers to calm her down.

"You're right." Beth said with a soft smile. "It's going to be nice to just sit and relax while we eat our ice cream. Maybe we'll run into a few friends, get to talk about grown up things." Beth added.

"Maybe we'll just get to enjoy the peace and quiet. Have a cup of coffee while it's still hot." Daryl said as he pulled into a typically busy Saturday morning in town. Daryl hunched his shoulders when he realized that he wasn't the only one that was going to eye fuck his wife today. Three different men eyed Beth as she pulled her purse across her body and stood on the sidewalk in front of the shops and stores and waited for Daryl to join her.

"Do you want to walk around a little before we have lunch?" Beth asked as she fished a pair of sunglasses from her purse and put them on. "It's only 10:45. I'm not hungry yet." She added sliding her arm around his waist and waiting for him to decide which way they were going to walk.

"Sure." Daryl said sliding his hand over her shoulders and leading her towards the Hippie store he hated, but he knew she loved. They sold homemade soaps and lotions, scarves and long pieces of material that Beth would twit and fold and turn into beach cover-ups, skirts, shirts, or a baby carrier. She even used the fancier blue ones to wrap the baby in when they were going out instead of a regular blanket. Not to mention Daryl knew that Merle had bought certain herbs from the backroom of the store when he was on the outside.

"This is pretty." Beth said approaching a bin outside the store and holding up some blue material. She checked the price tag and draped it over her arm. "I wish they'd just price things instead of saying that all prices are negotiable. I'd like a starting point." She added before picking up two bars of glycerin soap that she used to bath the dogs. Daryl walked with her to the cash, watching while she trailed her fingers over a some handmade earrings, she paused for only a fraction of a moment before smiling at the dreadlocked blonde behind the counter that reeked of pot. "Hi, how much would you like for this?" Beth asked holding up the blue material. She already knew that she'd pay about $4.00 for the soaps.

"How much do you want to pay?" The man asked, not even bothering to stand.

"Look she doesn't want to sit here and barter all day. She don't want to be ripped off by offering more than you'd take or insult you by offering too low." Daryl said taking the soap and material from her and placing it on the counter. "Just how much for all this and these?" he asked placing the earrings she had looked at down.

"How about $40.00?" The guy said suddenly all business. He recognized Daryl. Daryl had stormed into the shop after Merle had bought weed that was laced with something once and cussed them out something awful. Daryl looked over at Beth. She had bought earrings and other shit here before. She nodded her head, knowing he was asking if that seemed like a fair price. He took out two twenties and dropped it down.

"I can put it in my purse, we don't need a bag." Beth said taking the items and handing Daryl the receipt. She followed him out of the shop. "Baby I'm sorry. I always forget that you particularly hate shopping there."

"Wasn't on you. I led you there." Daryl said leaning over and quickly kissing her forehead. "You mind stopping at the fish and game store?" Beth shook her head and smiled up at him. Daryl started to led her across the street towards the only place that he didn't hate shopping at. Beth stuck close to him in the store, all the rough looking men browsing and talking eyed her while Daryl looked over the bolts and eyed the crossbow he was saving for. He had enough but he was waiting till he had a bit more in their emergency fund before buying. "I need some stronger bolts for big game and some more wire." He added Beth nodded and held his hand as they walked over to look at the new boots, and then the knives, and then the oil. Daryl grabbed some more cleaning supplies and nodded to the man at the cash as he placed his purchases on the counter.

"We don't get many pretty girls like you in here." The man said as he added up the items. "Got a special girl here if she's willing to keep you company in a place like this." Beth blushed and thanked the man turning slightly and pressing her face into Daryl's shoulder. "She shy?" He ask as he handed Daryl his change and his parcel.

"Yeah." Daryl said turning pulling Beth along. "Modest too, doesn't know how pretty she is." He added with some humor. "Told you." He said as they strolled along the side walk back to where he had parked to dump their purchases.

"What?" Beth asked as she unloaded her purse.

"That you were fucking beautiful. Guess I got to tell you more often." Beth blushed again and adverted her eyes.

"Thank you." She said again. Daryl looked at her.

"You don't believe me?" He asked pulling her to his chest and making her look at him.

"It's just—I don't look the same anymore." Beth said looking down.

"You look just as pretty as you did that first day I met you." Daryl said leaning forward and kissing her. "My hot little blonde." Beth flinched and adjusted his hands moving them from her hips back up to her waist.

"I'm not so little anymore." She said walking towards the Pharmacy. Daryl stared after her. He hadn't realized just how hard she was taking the tiny bit of weight she still had to lose. He blamed those goddamn celebs and their goddamn magazines. Almost every week she was reading about one trick or diet. Daryl quickly caught up with her and pulled her against him again, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You're tiny and perfect and every single guy and a few girls we saw today want to bury their faces in your sweet tits or between your creamy soft thighs. Beth's eyes widen and she glanced around to make sure nobody was listening to them. "Too bad I'm the only one that gets to do it." He added, letting her lead them back to where the small lunch counter was. Beth was still blushing as they sat down, and Daryl just couldn't resist teasing her a little more. "Love it when you're all flush like that." He rasped out quietly as the person working the counter made his way over to take their order.

"What can I get for you folks?" He as asked flipping open his notebook.

"She wants vanilla ice cream and cherries. Lots of them." Daryl said. "Couple of ice waters and I'll have coffee and piece of peach pie." The worker repeated the order before walking away to fill it. "Love me some pie." Daryl said to Beth.

"Stop that Daryl." Beth whispered looking around. They had beat the after lunch rush and were pretty much alone. Daryl smirked at her and leaned over, motioning her closer. Beth rolled her eyes and leaned her ear into his mouth so he could no doubt whisper something filthy to her.

"I know you love that I love eating pie too." He said just loud enough that Beth had to worry if the waiter heard as he dropped off their waters, coffee and desserts.

"What's gotten into you? You didn't eat a cookie or brownie from that store did you?" Beth asked as she took a big bite of ice cream and cherries.

"Course not." Daryl said as he cut a bite of pie. "Can't a man make conversation?" Beth smiled at him and turned back to her ice cream.

"It's nice that the baby smiles now ain't it? Won't be too long till he's saying Da-Da." Beth added.

"If he's smart he'll say Ma-Ma first." Daryl said taking another bite. "I usually sleep through his crying."

"No you pretend to sleep through his crying to toughen him up. I run to make sure he isn't being kidnapped or to make sure the dogs haven't jumped into his crib again."

"I told you we should make them outside dogs." Daryl said. "You seem to think they need air conditioning, heat and furniture." He added. "You want to take a walk through town before we head back?"

Beth shook her head and sipped her water. "I want you to take me right home to my baby after I have seconds." She said waving her hand to the waiter. "Can I have another bowl please?"

"Certainly. Would you like anything else Sir?" The waiter asked as he filled their water and Daryl's coffee.

"No he has pie to eat at home." Beth said with a straight face. Daryl smirked at her and shook his head.

"Got to get rid of your dad first." He said softly holding his fists in front of his face, watching while she finished her first bowl of ice cream.

"He'll be anxious to leave. I bet Jack is trying to raise Jesus with his crying." Beth said pushing the second bowl between them so Daryl could help her eat it.

"I bet his snug in the crook of your dad's arm, sleeping while Hershel reads to him."

"Wanna bet?" Beth asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"What are you betting?" Daryl asked turning to her and taking another huge bite of the ice cream.

"I bet the baby is awake when we get back, if I'm right, as soon as I get him down, you have to take a bath with me."

"That it?" Daryl asked. "You really like taking a bath with my smelly, dirty red neck ass?" Beth nodded. "Alright, but if he's sleeping? We do what I want to do."

"Which is?" Beth asked spooning another bite into his mouth.

"Wait and see." Daryl said dropping a few bills on the counter and pulling her back to the truck. "No being noisy either to wake him up. If your dad says he was sleeping till we opened the door that counts."

"No way, it's a tie and you at least have to shower with me before we do whatever is on that mind of yours." Beth said as they quickly grabbed the few items they needed and walked to the checkout.

"No ties." Daryl said taking he paper bag and following her to truck. "Scared you'll lose?"

"Not really. I mean there's not a lot I won't do." Beth slyly said as she slid into the passenger seat. "I hope he was a good boy though."

"I think he was. I mean he didn't cry when we left." Daryl said patting her on the leg.

"Doesn't mean he didn't start up after he realized we weren't coming right back." Beth said.

"Are you going to be sad if he didn't miss us?" Daryl asked. "I bet even if he behaved himself as soon as he sees you he's gonna be all excited and kicking his legs."

"Another bet?" Beth asked. "Daryl Dixon it's a good thing you don't actually gamble. I think we'd be on the street." Beth joked.

"Don't got worry about that. I don't watch sports, I hate cards and I don't ever want to see a horse face to face again." Daryl said over Beth's giggles. "You're damn gentle horse threw me down a ravine."

"You lit a cigarette on her back Daryl. The smell of fire freaked her out. I don't even know why you and Glenn wanted to go riding. Here I was stuck on the farm, 8 months pregnant and you and Glenn leave me there with Maggie and Daddy to go exploring."

"We got away from the baby shower." Daryl corrected as he drove back to their place.

"Well Glenn coming back without you and you walking across the field covered in mud and blood certainly made for an exciting, one of a kind baby shower."

"I was fine. I beat the horse back to the farm didn't I?"

"Daryl Nellie can't open the gates." Beth said unbuckling almost as soon as he pulled into the driveway. She hopped out of the truck and quietly made her way through the garage, right to the living room. Daryl gathered their bundles and started to make his way to the house. Beth met him in the garage with a smiling baby in her arms. "Bath time starts in an hour Dixon. Pants off."


	16. Misunderstood

Misunderstood (One Shot Part 15)

Daryl had finally gotten used to living with Beth. It honestly hadn't been as easy as one would think. At first he treated her like a deadly animal that he had to appease. She had finally told him that every off handed comment she made wasn't a request, and he told her she had to promise of something was actually bothering her, cause he wouldn't just clue in to it. Merle on the other hand, had not gotten used to the act that Daryl had someone else in his life that was at the very least just as important to Daryl as he was. Daryl had to pout up with constant reminders about blood and family. He honestly didn't understand how and why Merle didn't just instantly love Beth; she was constantly making food for them to take when they went out camping, she didn't care when he randomly showed up or stayed over. She had even cleaned and remade the bed in the room Merle used, without getting rid of any of the shit he had stored there.

"We should head back soon." Daryl said softly as he and Merle made their way through the woods. They hadn't found much, just a rabbit, squirrel and a pheasant, but Daryl didn't like leaving Beth alone in the house too late, not after what had happened to her at the diner. She was still easily startled by loud, well any noises really.

"Why?" Merle asked leaning against a tree and taking a swig from his flask. "We haven't even eaten the snack she made for us or caught enough for the week, not even enough for one of us for the week."

"Oh come on man, you know why." Daryl said handing him one of the sandwiches Beth had made them. "Eat." He said ripping off the parchment on his sandwich and biting into it. "You could have shown up in the morning like we had planned instead of 4pm."

"You that whipped?" Merle asked with his mouth full. "That pussy ruling your life, make you a bitch all of a sudden?"

"I ain't anyone's bitch." Daryl said loudly. "Every time I want to do something you don't like doesn't mean its Beth's doing. I'm doing what I want to do." He added as he ate his sandwich.

"Till she came along you had no problem spending time in the woods after dark." Merle said. "You scared she's warming your bed with someone else?"

"She wouldn't do that." Daryl said. "Why don't you like her?"

"What's to like? She's changing you." Merle said turning back and heading back out into the woods. Daryl stood behind him for a second or two before following him, vowing not to be more than an hour or two longer. He couldn't help but notice the smirk on Merle's face when he caught up, a smirk that meant he thought Daryl agreed with him, that Beth was changing him.

"She ain't changing me." Daryl said softly and stubbornly as they tracked what Daryl was pretty sure was a medium sized deer.

"That why you aren't leaving with me to go work on the rigs?" Merle asked. "That why you have Internet, air conditioning, a hair cut? Those pants look like they were hemmed." Daryl looked down, his pants were hemmed; Beth had done it for him. It beat walking around on his cuffs; it was like the pants were made for him now. She had a little to do with him not wanting to leave for 4 months to work on an oil rig too, that and he was making good money with benefits with Abraham.

"It's not like I never got a hair cut before her." Daryl mumbled before holding up his hand to indicate that they would have to be completely silent. Merle quietly followed, waiting for Daryl to give him the go ahead to talk. Daryl crouched down and aimed his bow, firing off a bolt into the neck of a deer. He rushed forward and made sure it was out of its miser before turning, knowing Merle had more to say.

"Why are you making me go to the coast alone then?" Merle asked.

"I got a job. It pays me well, week ends off." Daryl said. "I got a girl that wouldn't want to leave her family for 4 months either."

"Oh my God, if we go on vacation you're bringing her?" Merle demanded turning to stare as Daryl hoisted the deer over his shoulders.

"Yeah." Daryl said. Merle tossed the rope holding their other critters at him and took off into the woods. Daryl sighed and turned back towards his place, struggling with the animals, his pack and his bow. His house was pretty dark when he walked up, Beth had left the garage light on and their bedroom light was on so he was pretty sure she was waiting up for him. He wasn't sure if it was cause she was just no tired yet, she was just being nice, if she was just still afraid or if her 6th sense had kicked in and she some how knew he had a rough night with Merle. Daryl went to work gutting and hanging his kills and cleaning up with the hose before making his way to the house. He smiled at the plate of cookies and sweets on the table and picked up the sheet of paper that was beside it. "Thought you and Merle might be hungry, milk in the fridge." Beth. Daryl crumpled the paper, even more upset with his brother. He shoved a cookie in his mouth and moved on to the bedroom. "Hey." He said softly, stopping and moving quietly when he realized that Beth had fallen asleep reading a book, wearing one of his button downs. Daryl took the book from on top of her chest with a smile and laid a knit blanket over her before making his way to the bathroom and cleaning up. She had more pajamas then he had clothes and she still wore something of his twice a week or more. He started to climb into bed with Beth once he was done, trying not to wake her, but she jumped and shoved at him. Daryl cursed himself quietly. "Hey, it's ok, it's me." He said holding his hands up. Beth tried catching her breath and let Daryl pull her closer. He took advantage of her being upright to pull down the blankets.

"I'm sorry." Beth said letting him guide her under the blankets. "I was awake and then I must have fell asleep. I didn't hear you and Merle come in." She added settling back down and waiting to roll and place her face against Daryl's chest. "He was real quiet this time." She added with a yawn. "You found the cookies right?"

"Yeah, I ate one as soon as I saw 'em." Daryl said. "Merle didn't come back with me."

"Why?" Beth asked sitting up. "Did he have plans?"

"He must have. Come on, go back to sleep." Daryl said pulling her back down and smoothing her hair back. He kissed the side of her head and ran his thumbnail up and down her spine till her heart rate returned to normal and she was sleeping against him. He hoped she'd be able to work through what had happened to her at the diner soon, maybe if they caught the guy he thought finally falling into an exhausted sleep.

He woke a few hours later to Beth placing kisses along his neck. "I would have been waiting up for you if I had known Merle wasn't coming back." Beth said lifting her hips and tugging on her panties. Daryl reached down and finished pulling them off and tossed them somewhere on the bed. Beth smiled at him as she leaned over him and kissed him. "You aren't heading out early are you?" She asked holding herself up while he unbuttoned the shirt.

"I don't know yet. We hadn't planned one way or another." Daryl said grabbing her hips on rolling on top of her. "I doubt he makes it here before 2pm if he comes at all." Daryl added kissing her neck. His scruff scrapped along her skin, making her squirm. "Quit wiggling." Daryl said grabbing her hands and stopping her from pulling off the shirt he had thrown on to sleep in. he placed her hands on her chest and grabbed her behind the knees and settled on his stomach and kissed along her thighs. Beth tried lifting her hips towards his mouth so Daryl dropped her feet over his shoulders and held her down as he softly kissed at her. He sucked over her outer lips and slid his hands over her on her breasts and squeezed them softly. Beth continued to play with her breasts and whimpered as Daryl brought his hands back down and spread her open. "You're soaking my face." Daryl said before burying his face in her as he licked from her opening, dragging his tongue up and circling her clit.

"It's your fault." She teased back. "I can't help it." Daryl smirked against her and sucked anywhere but where she wanted him to, content to tease her. A loud banging and a slew of curse words from their porch had Beth sitting up and pulling her shirt closed. "Daryl someone's trying to break in!" She said clutching at him as he sat up. Daryl tucked his hard on into his waistband and stood beside the bed and pushed her back down.

"Don't cry and don't move. Its just Merle." Daryl said wiping his face off on her panties. Beth blushed and started to get under the covers but Daryl pulled them back and spread her legs, tugging one of her hands down and placing it between her thighs. "Keep yourself warmed up, I'll only be a minute or two." Beth looked a t him uncertainly. "Mind me girl." Daryl teased walking out their bedroom door and closing it behind him. "Jesus man you scared Beth." Daryl said as he unlocked the door and let Merle in. "What the fuck?" He asked looking over his brother.

"God Damn porcupine quilled me. Sugar Tits get out here! I need medical attention." Merle screamed. He looked down the hall expecting to see Beth making her way out. "She go back to sleep?" Daryl shook his head and turned Merle's arm to get a better look.

"It's going to hurt when I pull these out." He commented. "Beth, it's alright, its just Merle. I need your help." Daryl called over his shoulder. "Bring the first aid kit." Daryl turned back and tried to pull one of the quills out.

"Hey fuck off!" Merle said pulling his arm away. "I need to me a lot drunker before you start." He said pulling his flask out and draining the last little bit. Both men looked up as Beth made her way into the kitchen with the first aid kit. She had thrown on a housecoat over the shit that she had buttoned up. Daryl wondered if she was wearing panties. He could smell her but he wasn't sure if it was off his beard or not and he was glad Merle was on his way to drunk. Beth took one look at Merle's arm and went over to Daryl's toolbox and pulled out his needle nose pliers and grabbed her eyeglasses from her purse. "Before you sit that tiny ass down I'll be needing another drink." Merle said holding on to the chair she tried to pull out.

"We only have beer or peach schnapps." Beth said grabbing an alcohol wipe and rubbing down the pliers.

"Then pour me some of the hard stuff." Merle said annoyed. "Why the fuck do you have schnapps in the house?" he asked Daryl.

"She bought it, didn't know it was terrible." Daryl said. Beth set the bottle and a glass in front of Merle and grabbed his arm with more force than Merle thought she had. She poured some rubbing alcohol on the quills embedded in his arm causing him to hiss.

"Don't be a baby." Beth said pulling a chair out. "Daryl I need more light." Beth said carefully examining the quills. "They don't look too deep. I'd feel better if you had a professional take these out, just incase one hit a vein."

"I'm not paying some uppity doctor to pull them out and bandage me up." Merle said drinking straight from the bottle.

"Be nicer to me." Beth said just as Daryl was fixing to tell him the same thing. "I'm doing you a favor. You scared me tonight. I know you know about what happened to me at work." She said grabbing the pliers and opening gauze so it was ready incase.

"I know you flirted with a guy as you were closing and he made a move." Merle said. Beth slapped him on the arm by the quills. "Ouch, fuck woman that hurt!" Merle said.

"She wasn't flirting!" Daryl said. Beth set the pliers back down and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on!" Merle said. "I know you helped your daddy out all the time and you've had to have removed quills before."

"A few times, from a horse, two dogs and Maggie." Beth said sitting back. "Apologize. I was not flirting. He attacked me and was going to rape me. I can't even go into the diner to eat anymore." Beth said.

"Right so you're a stay at home girlfriend now." Merle said mocking her. Daryl reached over and smacked Merle in the mouth. "Hey!" He screamed.

"I don't want her working anymore." Daryl said taking Beth by the arm and lifting her from her chair. He pushed her towards the hall. "Go back to bed." He said picking up the pliers. "I'll take care of this." He said apologetically.

"Are you sure?" Beth asked ignoring Merle. Daryl nodded towards the hall. Beth pushed the plate of cookies closer to Merle and left the two men in the kitchen. "You've got to back off. I can't have you treating her like that. I can't be having you over if this is how you're going to be."

"I can't be myself in my own brother's house?" Merle asked wincing when Daryl pulled out the first quill.

"It's her house now too. What kind of man would I be if I let you treat her like shit? I'd be just like him, how he treated mom." Daryl said wiping at Merle's arm with the gauze. "You know I don't got to choose between the two of you right? She's not going to tell me I can't see you whenever we want."

"They all say that. Next thing you know your own brother is threatening to throw you out of his house over a piece of tail." Merle said sarcastically. Daryl yanked 2 quills out quickly. "Mother Fucker!" Merle screamed.

"Keep it down." Daryl said dabbing at his arm again, making sure he wasn't bleeding profusely from any of the puncture wounds. "Look man, I love her and I am not too keen on you driving her away." He added pulling the last few out. He added some more disinfectant to Merle's wound before wrapping it up. "Get used to her being around or I'll see you around." Daryl said standing up. "You staying the night? Beth bought the expensive bacon when she thought she'd be making you breakfast."

"The fuck is expensive bacon?" Merle asked. "I don't think I should try and drive home."

"I don't know, you're our first "breakfast guest" since she moved in." Daryl said making his way back to the bedroom. Beth made her way out before he could make it in. "Where are you going?" He asked watching as she made her way down towards the room Merle used with pillows and more blankets.

"Daryl he's our first overnight guest." Beth said tossing the linens in Merle's face and stomping back down the hall. "I don't want that jack ass to be uncomfortable." She said sincerely letting him shut their bedroom door before she pulled off her robe. "He likes hash browns and scrambled eggs right?" She asked letting him pull her back to bed.

"The man was hunting a porcupine Beth. He'll love whatever you make." Daryl said amused that she was worried about Merle. "You aught to let him starve."

"I don't want me and your brothers relationship hurting you." Beth said settling against him. "I just won't let him have any of the homemade jams." Beth said. Daryl laughed into the side of her head and rolled back on top of her.

"Where were we?" He asked reaching under her shirt and running his fingers against her.

"Daryl we can't." Beth said catching his hand and winding her fingers through his as he kissed her jawline. "I can't be quiet."

"Shower?" Daryl asked working her shirt open again. Beth nodded and pulled at his clothes.

"Yeah, ok. I mean he doesn't deserve a complete nights rest." Beth said breathlessly once Daryl lowered his face to her breast and sucked. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and let him stand up carrying her. "Maybe the wall." She said not wanting to wait once he let his fingers trail over her as he cupped her thighs to hold her up. "Just put me down on the dresser." Daryl laughed and set her down. She kicked at his sweats till they pooled around his feet. Daryl tugged her to the edge of the dresser and slide into her. He started to move, moaning when he realized that even light thrusts slammed the dresser into the wall. "I don't care keep going." Beth whined holding tightly to the side when he tried to lift her. "More!" She whispered against his mouth.

"Should have just stayed in bed." Daryl said over the racket of the dresser slamming into the wall. Beth hummed and grabbed the back of his neck as he lifted her up. He carefully stepped out of his pants and laid her on the foot of the bed. "We need a taller bed." Daryl said looking down and realizing he would not be able to thrust into her without basically being in a full squat or widely spreading his legs. He stretched out on top of her, smiling when she pulled her knees back as he settled between her legs. He pushed his dick down and into her hand that was waiting to guide him in. Beth pulled him down and sucked at his lips till he opened his mouth and let her tongue in.

"Oh!" Beth moaned out loudly once Daryl grabbed her chest and propped himself up to thrust. "Just like that!" Beth cried out reaching back to hold on to their headboard. Daryl propped himself on one forearm and reached between them to pull and rub at her clit.

"Come on baby." He said kissing her softly. "You come all over my fucking cock." He whispered into her ear. Beth whined loudly and arched into him and his fingers. Daryl sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips and continued to thrust. Beth angled herself into his lap and pushed him on his back riding him hard till they both came loudly. Beth snuggled down on top of him, nuzzling into his neck. Daryl scooted back till they were at the head of the bed. Beth reached behind and hauled the blankets over them.

"Did something happen while you were out hunting?" she asked softly.

"Nothing important." Daryl said. "Said what needed to be said."

"You don't have to chose me over Merle. I'm not going to come between the two of you. I love you too much." Beth said.

"I know, that's why I'd choose you. He knows that now. It's up to him." Daryl said holding his finger to her lips. "He's dumb but he ain't stupid. He'll be better now."


	17. Love Me Like You Do

Love Me Like You Do

Beth watched while Daryl paced and chewed at his fingers, he grabbed his smokes with his free hand and stormed out to the porch. She'd only known him for a little over 4 months, had officially been "dating him" for 2 of those months, she wasn't sure what they had been for the first two months, but she didn't exactly care either. She was just glad that she was here for him now. He had just come back from what was supposed to be his first visit to Merle, but he hadn't been allowed in to see him. Seems that Merle had broke the rules somehow and was locked in solitary, visiting privileges lifted for 60 days. Daryl was dealing with his worry, disappointment and fear the same way he dealt with anything that bothered him, pacing and having something, anything between his lips. It was classic psych 101, oral fixation, a natural reflex from birth that infants, with the help of their parents would use to self-sooth. Beth already knew that Daryl had been a thumb sucker when he was younger, he confessed when he saw a picture of her from junior high with braces and she admitted that she had needed them for a bout 8 months to correct an overbite she had from sucking her thumb as a baby. Hershel had been able to break her of the habit. Daryl had said his father had broken him by slapping him in the mouth whenever he had caught Daryl with his thumb in there. He had turned to nail biting and smoking, 2 habits that Will Dixon apparently had no problem with.

"Baby it's alright." Beth said sliding out after him. He quickly stubbed out his smoke and tossed it in the yard. "We'll call the prison when the offices open on Monday and find out what's going on." She added sliding into the bench Daryl had out there to keep him company.

"I know what happened. It was one of three things, Merle likely got into a fight on the inside, he mouthed off to the guards or he got caught with jailhouse hooch." Daryl said rubbing his face. "Look I ain't going to be much company, you might want to head on home. Won't be a good time with my moody ass." Daryl added pulling out his keys. "Come on, I'll take you." Beth stayed sitting and patted the spot next to her. Daryl sat down and put his thumb back to his mouth and chewed.

"You don't have to provide a good time. I just want to spend time with you and help you through this." Beth said pushing his hair back. Daryl looked at her with doubt. "I'm not afraid of your dark cranky side." She added with a smile.

"All I'm going to do is sit inside and get drunk." He said. "I won't be able to drive you home in an hour or two if you change your mind."

"I can get myself home if I change my mind, which I won't." Beth said lifting his arm and draping it across her shoulders and leaning back. "Besides I need to be here to make you a greasy carb loaded hangover breakfast in the morning. Make sure you eat lunch and supper today too." Beth added.

"That sounds like it'll interfere with my drinking." Daryl said. "You don't even drink, being around me when you aren't lit too ain't no picnic."

"I hate picnics." Beth said. Daryl stared at her with his eyebrow raised. "Alright I don't hate them, but they aren't my favorite thing in the world either. Come on Daryl, I want to stay, really."

"Alright, come on. We can put on a movie. What'd you bring this time?" Daryl asked knowing Beth would have brought a few DVDs for them to watch. Beth smiled and took his hand leading him back into his house.

"I brought season 1 of Malcolm in the Middle, Lethal Weapon 4, Grease and Batman Begins." Beth said watching while Daryl pulled a beer from the fridge. Apparently he wasn't kidding about drinking.

"I can't handle Grease this weekend." He said grabbing his pitcher of water and pouring her a glass and adding a lemon slice. He handed it over and watched while she loaded Batman and tossed Grease back in her bag and headed to the kitchen and pulled out the cold cuts, lettuce, tomato and sliced cheese she had brought and took the long loaf of Italian bread and sawed it in half and started making a giant hoagie. She held up the mayo and mustard and raised an eyebrow at Daryl. "Both." He said a sat at the table while she made up the giant sandwich.

"I didn't know what your favorites were, so I got a bit of everything. " She said as she layered the different meats thinly across the length of the bread, one on top of the other.

"I ain't fussy." Daryl said taking a deep pull from the bottle and sighing. "Probably like ham or the beef best." He added when Beth looked at him.

"Next time I'll make you a giant ham and cheese sandwich." Beth said slicing up the tomato and pulling off a few lettuce leaves and rinsing them and thoroughly drying them before finishing the sandwich. She cut it into a few pieces and placed it on a baking sheet he had and carried it out to the living room and set it down on the coffee table and patted the cushion next to her.

Beth glanced beside her and watched while Daryl placed another bottle on the floor beside the couch. She hadn't even realized he had had that much beer in his fridge. He chuckled at TV, he seemed to really like Malcolm in the Middle, or at least drunk Daryl liked it. After Batman he had loaded the first disc of Malcolm into the machine and ate about half the sandwich. Beth sipped her water and nibbled on her second piece, smiling as Daryl absently rubbed the sole of her foot pulling it into his lap. She was glad she had been right about staying; she was being a comfort to him just by staying and keeping him company. Not that he needed her to take care of him, he didn't seem drunk; not in the way her friends had always been anyway. He had gotten even quieter and when a poor telemarketer had called them Daryl had turned down right nasty on the phone. Beth had gently taken the phone from him and just hung it up, running her hand soothingly across his back before giving him a few minutes to compose himself as she went to the bathroom. She had smiled when he had apologized and reminded her that he had warned her that he was a dick when he was drunk. Beth had just smiled and pulled him back down to watch their movies.

Sometime during the 3rd disc Daryl laid down and motioned for Beth to snuggle into the couch with him. Beth scooted up against the armrest and pulled him down so he was resting with his head on her chest.

"Comfy?" she asked softly running her hands through his hair tentatively. Daryl grunted and rubbed his face against her like a baby trying to fight off sleep. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Not really." Daryl grumbled. "Last time Merle was locked up, just solitary was real hard on him." Daryl said lifting his thumb to his mouth and chewing away. Beth grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth and gently kissed it.

"He'll be alright." She said soothingly. Daryl lifted his head and looked at her. Beth continued to drag her fingers through his hair.

"You ever even have detention before?" Daryl asked in a low voice. Beth shook her head. "What happened when you got in trouble at school? At home?"

"I never really got in trouble at school. I was pretty shy and quiet. At home, I'd get in trouble for fighting with Shawn." Beth admitted. "We basically hated each other till he graduated from high school and went off to school. Then it was almost like magic, we stopped fighting."

"So did you get spanked? Grounded? What?" Daryl asked. Beth looked at him with a straight face and took a deep breath.

"We were never hit. Daddy, well he was hit when he was younger and he never hit us. He didn't let Momma spank us either. We had more chores if we were really bad."

"You were assigned hard labor?" Daryl asked filing away the info about Hershel as best he could. He'd have to ask him how he forgave his father. He wasn't as mad as Daryl and Merle were, how'd he get passed that?

"Well Shawn and Maggie were assigned hard labor. I usually had to help Momma and Patricia with the housework. I wasn't really strong enough to help with anything on the farm. Me being out there really was just more work for Daddy and Otis and anyone we had working for us. "

"Alright well solitary it ain't like being grounded or sent to your room. It ain't as bad as they make it sound in the movies either. You in a dark room with a toilet, sink and bunk. The guards open a little slot on the door to give you food and water, any meds you're on, but they don't talk to you. Every 3 days you're taken out for a shower. It's real hard on folks. Even loners like Merle. The quiet? It makes you think about every little thing that has ever gone wrong, everything that's ever been done to you or that you've done wrong. Things you thought you were at peace with come back up."

"You've never been to jail before. How do you know how bad it is? Just from Merle?" Beth asked scooting closer to him.

"My dad used to lock me in the closet. Going off that and what Merle's told I got an idea what it's like. It changes you." Daryl said brushing Beth's cuddling off as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Beth heard the fridge open and she closed her eyes, dreading more drinking. She let out a relieved sigh when Daryl came back with his water pitcher and two glasses. "First lesson for when you eventually drink if I'm not there, you got to keep hydrated. It's better to drink after each drink, but I'm hoping this will starve off mine." Daryl said pouring them each a drink. He quickly chugged his and filled his glass again.

"That's still a year and a half away." Beth said with a smile. "I think you like having a designated driver for your poker night."

"Now that I got my own place, I might start having it here. All the other guys got wives or girlfriends living with them."

"They care that you guys have guys night?" Beth asked glad the subject was off Merle.

"We can get loud sometimes." Daryl said. "Lot of sore losers." He added getting up and making his way out the front door. Beth watch from the door he left open as he undid his zipper and grabbed the railing and peed into his yard. "They don't like it when we get drunk and piss off their porches either."

"Well Abe and Rick live in a pretty busy neighborhood and Ty lives in a Duplex." Beth said. "I mean you might want to pee in your back yard from now on too. I mean your road is getting busier too."

"Got to discourage people from building too close." Daryl said looking over his shoulder while he shook off and zipped up. "I mean if you were driving around to see the available property here and you saw me pissing you wouldn't want to build right across the street now would you?" Daryl asked plopping back down on the couch next to her.

"I don't know, I'd like what I'd see." Beth said poking him in the sides. "Any single ladies see you out there they're going to snap that property up."

"I never had to worry about neighbors when I could count on Merle hanging around." Daryl said. "I had to use some of the money I was saving for more land for his lawyer."

"You wanted more land?" Beth asked stretching out and lifting her feet to his lap. Daryl absent-mindedly picked up one of her feet again and started rubbing it.

"Wanted to make sure I'd have lots of space between me and any future neighbors. I don't like people. You know that."

"I know." Beth said. " I mean I know you think that." She added throwing her hands behind her head and smiling at him. "You like me. You have poker buddies."

"I like people I know and only a few of them." Daryl said stubbornly dropping her feet back in his lap. Beth giggled out loud at the disgusted look Daryl had at being exposed as a softy. She stopped when the phone rang. Daryl let out a grunt as he rose from the couch and answered after checking the caller ID. "Yeah? You had to go down to investigate what? They think Merle was involved?" Beth walked to the kitchen and rubbed circles on Daryl's lower back. "Sounds like a fucking stretch to me." Daryl said hanging up. He put his hands against the wall and flexed his fingers, willing himself not to punch holes through them.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked softly sliding closer to him.

"Merle's in solitary cause they caught some vendor sneaking drugs into the laundry. He was working when it came in." Daryl said. "I don't think he could have set anything up that quickly."

"Who called?" Beth asked following Daryl to the bedroom. He picked up the pajamas she had brought and laid across the bed and raised an eyebrow at her. "I was going to be wearing that when you got home from seeing Merle. You got home earlier and I forgot left it out." Beth said blushing and reaching for the lacy number. Daryl held it behind his back and Beth gave up trying to get it back.

"Rick went down to arrest the vendor. He's looking into who could have been involved." Daryl said getting into bed and lying back with the lingerie under his head. He started chewing his fingers and looking at her. "They pin any of this on Merle it'll add 3 more years to his sentences, making it about 7-8 before he gets out instead of 4."

"If Merle is innocent I'm sure it'll come out." Beth said undoing her jean shorts and climbing over him in her panties and t-shirt. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Prisons don't like attention like this. If they can pin it on Merle, say it was a new issue with a new inmate that they caught right away they will." Daryl said. "Innocent till proven guilty only counts if you haven't been already been proven guilty." Daryl said reaching for his cigarettes. Beth pushed him back in bed and climbed on top of him as he started to sit up. Daryl eyed her as she tossed the pack beside the bed to the floor.

"Let me take your mind off Merle." Beth said running her up his chest and working on the buttons to his shirt. She stood up on her knees and worked her panties down, lifting one knee at a time and stretching them off.

"How'd you get a bruise on your pussy?" Daryl asked lifting her t-shirt up for a better look. He ran his thumb light over the blue and purple mark on her mound.

"I went to the beauty school to save money on my wax yesterday." Beth said as she finished pulling her t-shirt off. She reached down and lifted his hands to her chest and encouraged him to massage her over her bra. "He left the wax on a little too long before pulling the strip off." She said while he unhooked her bra and guided it down her arms before tossing it somewhere in his room.

"He?" Daryl asked reaching up and pulling her down closer to his face. "Some other guy saw your pussy?" He asked staring hard into her eyes.

"He's gay Daryl and you know him. He's Aaron's boyfriend. He's taking the course." Beth said reaching back and easing his hand from the back of her neck. Daryl looked guilty afraid he had hurt her but she smiled and kissed him softly. "You never care when I get waxed by Tara. She actually likes girls." She teased kissing his neck.

"You ever been with a girl before?" Daryl asked running his hands up and down the soft skin of her back and sides while she nipped at his neck. Beth shook her head and lifted her head to look at him. "I know you like boys. Nice boy might steal you away."

"I like men Daryl." Beth said sitting back up and reaching behind her to palm him through his pants. "And you're nice." Beth said as Daryl reached around her and worked on his belt and undid his pants. Beth reached her hand inside and ran her palm up and down his shaft. Daryl reached up and wrapped an arm around her hips to steady her as he sat up and immediately latched on to one of her breasts and tongued and sucked away at her nipple. Beth arched her chest closer to his mouth and grabbed him, tightening her grip when he pulled his head back, letting his teeth drag as he released her nipple before sucking it back into his mouth and repeating the process.

"Why do you like me?" He asked mumbled against her chest as he dragged his mouth to her other breast and kissed around till his mouth found rosy skin and got to work.

"You don't play games." Beth said rocking her hips against him. "You always take me into consideration first." Beth whined out. "I like the strong silent type." She added fumbling as she tried to push his boxers down so she could completely pull him out and really work her wrist. "Daryl I can't get your pants down!" She whined lightly tugging his hair to pull his mouth off of her. "I want it!" She added. Daryl worked his arm around her waist and held her tight before swinging his legs around and standing up. Beth quickly used her feet to push his pants down but could only get them around his hips. She smiled when she felt him spring against her thighs.

"Hold tight." Daryl said turning and dropping her on the bed. Beth let out a little cry as she bounced before scooting back and lounging against the pillows. Daryl kicked off his boots and finished undoing his pants, smirking when Beth's eyes widened and she licked her lips as they easily fell off. He was finding that the alcohol made him bold. "You cock hungry girl?" He asked as he pulled off his shirt. Beth blushed and looked away. "Don't got to be shy around me." Daryl said. "You don't see me getting all red over having a craving for pussy."

"Daryl!" Beth said reaching for him as he climbed into bed. He pressed her back and hooked one of her legs over his hip and laid on his side, his hand between them and her lips right away. Beth pressed her face into his shoulder, embarrassed at how wet she was.

"You're fucking dripping." Daryl said as he continued to work his fingers. "You dripping for my cock or my tongue?" Daryl asked turning his mouth into her neck and kissing her neck. Beth tightened the leg around his hip and whimpered when Daryl pulled his fingers from her. "Well which do you want?"

"Daryl!" Beth whined bringing her lips to his and kissing him softly.

"You got to tell me what you want." He said kissing the side of her mouth and pushing her head back so he could look at her. "Thought you wanted to take my mind off things." He teased.

"I do!" Beth said. "I want both." She said. "I want both and I need you night now." She said trying to pull him on top of her.

"I not the flexible. Can't have my mouth on you and my cock in you a the same time." Daryl said sitting up and grabbing his smokes again. "I'll go have my smoke and you can make your mind up, which you want first." Beth rolled out of bed and followed him to the kitchen, quickly catching up and grabbing his smokes and tossing them on the counter.

"Stop teasing me!" Beth said leaping in his arms again and kissing him. "I want you to do whatever you want to me. Whatever you need from me." Beth said leading him back till she felt the table against the small of her back. She reached between them and started her stroking again. Daryl reached down and grabbed her behind the knees and picked her up and dropped her on the table. He tugged her to the end and pushed her firmly back till she was flat on her back.

"Whatever I want? What if it's something you don't like." Daryl said squeezing her inner thighs and holding her legs up while kicking a chair closer and sitting between them, placing her feet in his lap to free up his hands. He brought his fingers back to her center and resumed his teasing.

"Just, I'll tell you if I don't like something!" Beth whined spreading her legs and placing them over his shoulders, on the back of the chair. Daryl slid a finger into her and bit his lip at how tight she was. He placed his other hand at the top of her mound and used his thumb to pull back on her hood before lowering his head and placing his mouth over her. He smiled as Beth rocked her hips against his lips before closing those lips against her and sucking softly. Daryl moved his mouth and tongued at her as he worked his finger in and out in a steady motion.

"I won't bother asking if you like that; you're pouring into my mouth." Daryl said thumbing over her clit and smirking at Beth's pinch closed eyes and the way she was chewing her lip. He worked another finger in and lowered his head again and kissed her inner thighs teasing her by blowing softly on her slit. Beth grabbed his head and pulled him against her.

"More." She whispered holding him in place till he spread her open again and started tracing her with his tongue. Beth hugged the sides of his head with her thighs when Daryl moved closer, scraping the chair across the floor and burying his face into her, lifting her to his mouth. Daryl dropped her back to the table and stood up abruptly, pulling her so her ass was hanging off the end.

"Love man handling you like this." Daryl said pulling her legs around his waist. "Going to fuck you now girl." He said slipping his hand behind her head and lifting her up. "You want to watch?" Beth nodded and placed her elbows down to hold herself up and gazed down and watched while Daryl fisted himself and ran his dick up and down her slit before slowly pushing into to her. Once he was balls deep he placed his palm on her mound and pressed down as he stroked in and out of her slowly, easing on the pressure till Beth was practically purring, knowing he had found her sweet spot. He kept the grip he had on the back of her neck and started thrusting hard. Beth whimpered hard and started pushing at the hand that was on her and biting at her lip harder. Daryl lifted the hand to her mouth and pulled her bottom lip free with his thumb, bring both hands behind her head and kissing her deeply as he slowed down and let her regain her composure.

"Too much." Beth mumbled against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off the table. She tightened her legs around his thighs and squeezed her muscles around him so he would slip out as he backed towards his chair and carefully sat with her on his lap and started to move her up and down again. "You like fucking me right?" Beth asked whispering the dirty word as she leaned back as Daryl moved her.

"Love fucking you." Daryl said against her throat as he roughly kissed and nipped at her neck, marking her up. "Love that you're mine." Beth moaned hard and Daryl pulled her down groaning as she tightened and gushed around him. The sloppy wet sounds once she resumed moving on her own were driving Daryl wild. "Love sucking on your pretty pink nipples and you're pussy too." Daryl said lowering his mouth and taking one in his mouth again. Beth started grinding down and swiveling her hips as Daryl alternated which nipple he wanted in his mouth. Beth pulled his head up and kissed him deeply once Daryl had grabbed her hips and pulled her down again as he came. Beth relaxed into the hold Daryl held on her and rested her head against his shoulder till he finally let her move back. They both hissed as he slid from her.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Beth said snuggling in again. Daryl chuckled and wrapped his arms around her when she shivered, cold from the sheen of sweat on her body. He rubbed the goosebumps away and kissed the side of her neck, mumbling into her neck. "What?" Beth asked sleepily with her eyes closed.

"Real glad I wasn't alone this time. Glad you're here with me with Merle going through this. My favorite part of today is when you didn't leave and you watched TV with me. Made me take care of myself." Daryl said shifting her across his lap so he could scoop her up and carry her back to the bedroom. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"I love putting up with you." Beth said as Daryl pulled a blanket around them.


	18. Time Lapses

**Walking Dead One Shot Chapter 18**

 **The first sign of something more**

He shouldn't have cared; he shouldn't even be bothering with what little space he had in his bag and pockets, he should be looking for essentials but he had noticed the huge welts the harsh soap they had at the prison was leaving on Beth when he walked in on her changing. After stumbling out of the room mumbling sorry and dropping Ass Kicker on the bed he spent the rest of the day out in the woods tracking, turning pink every few minutes, embarrassed even though no one knew what had happened. He shoved the small beauty bar of soap in his pocket and high tailed it out of the store, grabbing his fully loaded bag from the floor at his feet.

Beth made her way back into her cell sometime in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure of the exact time anymore, but she guessed it to be around midnight. Judith was drooling on her shoulder finally sound asleep and quiet. She carefully laid her in her make shift cradle before turning to her bunk and dropping down face first into her thin pillow. She winced when her face hit something hard and solid. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a bar of plain unscented soap. She smiled softly to herself and placed it on the desk beside her before curling up and turning in for the night.

"Thank you." Daryl's head shot out from under the hood of the car he was working on.

"For what?" He asked playing dumb and turning back to the engine.

"Well besides all the meat you brought in the other day, I found a present under my pillow." Beth said sitting on the ground beside the toolbox. Daryl pointed to a ratchet and Beth handed it to him and smiled.

"What makes you think I gave you this gift?" Daryl asked after he had turned back to the engine.

"Who else would bring me something? Glenn hasn't gone out in awhile, you're the only one heading out."

"Michonne does out all the time." Daryl muttered.

"She brings stuff back for Carl." Beth said. "Stuff for Rick, my Dad, not me." Beth said.

"You never ask for nothing either." Daryl said. "You're the only one around here not begging for shit, like I can just walk in the fucking mall and get shit."

"I know." Beth said standing up and brushing the back of her pants off. She walked over and ran a hand across his back, withdrawing it when he flinched. "Thanks again though." Daryl watched from under the hood of the car as she made her way back towards the prison.

"You're welcome." He mumbled as he got back to work. He wiped his arm across his brow and cursed when part of the engine just crumbled in his hand. He'd have to take any salvageable from this piece of shit for the other vehicles, to keep them running as long as he could. He carefully closed the hood and moved on to his bike and started checking his fluids, lost in the peacefulness. The sun started to set and he swore under his breath, he'd have to work fast to get all the tools away before it was too dark to see, he was going to miss supper. Supper after a run was always something to look forward too and he was going to miss it cause he was day dreaming about a blonde and fiddling with cars like things were normal.

Sure enough by the time Daryl made it to the common room there was only a bit of rice and some kind a veggie/bean medley left, no more than two large tablespoons left on a plate. Carol gave him an apologetic shrug and continued to tidy up. Daryl picked up the plate and ate with his fingers quickly and left the plate behind before making his way to their cellblock. He gave some kid from Woodbury a dirty look on his way by and ran his hand over Ass Kicker's head where it rested against Beth's shoulder as she politely listened to him go on about how they should hang out more. Beth didn't even smile, just asked if they could maybe talk about it some other time, when she wasn't trying to get the baby down.

"Leave." Daryl said over his shoulder as he made his way up to the catwalk and his little nook. He didn't miss the small smile she sent his way before he dropped his privacy curtain. He quickly lit one of the hideous Christmas candles Glenn had brought back for some light and grabbed a clean shirt; he turned toward his dresser and stumbled when he saw a full plate of food waiting for him with a small bottle of hot sauce. He lifted his head when he heard Beth voice singing softly over the baby's whimpers and picked up the plate.

"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world." Beth sang as she paced. "Come on sleepy girl." She cooed before walking to Rick's cell and laying the baby down. "Drop her off on your way to the garden." She whispered to Rick who nodded before rolling over and gazing at the sleeping baby. Beth backed out of the cell and rubbed the back of her neck with both hands and walked towards her cell. Daryl caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her. Beth smiled at him and winked before dropping her curtain. Daryl allowed a slight curve to his lip before pushing off the railing and into his cell to stretch out on his cot and finishing the plate.

 **Something about you**

Daryl let Beth tilt his head back and place little kisses along his neck. He really had to get out of bed, and he really didn't want to leave his cramped little bunk. He had watch though, something he didn't mind doing even now that he had her. Watches kept them safe and now he had even more of a reason to want to keep safe.

"Ain't got time for that girl." He said catching her hand and rolling over her and to his feet. Beth pouted at him and stuck out her lower lip. "Yeah I know you got the day off, but I don't." Daryl said grabbing his vest and slipping it on. He slept in his clothes and boots most nights and last night had not been an exception. Beth had been sound asleep when he had rolled into bed last night and Daryl had just watched her sleep for what seemed like hours but was really probably twenty minutes tops.

"You should trade with someone." Beth said kicking at the sheets. Daryl grabbed them and hauled them back up before she could flash him. She smiled playfully at him. "Scared I'll make you late?"

"I ain't scared of nothing." Daryl said turning and lifting the curtain and stalking out for watch. Beth rolled back up in the sheets and tried to go back to sleep. She wanted to take advantage of a rare day off, but laziness was not really in The Greene blood. Even before, sure she liked to sleep in, but never later than 10am. Life on a farm and life fighting to stay alive didn't really allow you to rest.

"I have all the time in the world today." Beth said to herself with a smile as she pulled on her sundress, a book and folded a blanket. She made her way downstairs and smiled at Carol, grabbing two small baggies of cereal and granola and making her way outside. "Hey Rick, Judy behaving for you?" She asked on her way past the garden. Judy smiled at her from Rick's back. Beth stopped and fixed her hat, making sure she was well shielded from the sun. "I'm going to go enjoy the fresh air in the shade from the watchtower, if she gets to be too much drop her off." Beth said making her way over. "Hey catch!" She said under the tower, tossing up a baggie to Daryl.

"What are you up to?" Daryl asked eyeing her as he dug into the bag, watching while she laid out the blanket and settled on in. She held up her book. Daryl gave her a look of disbelief and turned back to the fences but kept her in his peripheral. Beth smiled and leaned over her book, finding where she had left off and reading for a few minutes. She noticed that anytime she shifted positions to get comfortable Daryl's head would turn in her direction before looking back. He came down at one point and cleared a few walkers at the fence. "I know you're up to something." He said on his way back to the tower and working his way up.

"Don't know what you're going on about Mr. Dixon." Beth answered back lying on her stomach with her back to him. Daryl scoffed at her before picking up the binoculars and sweeping his eyes across the woods for any kind of movement. It really was a beautiful day. Daryl chuckled to himself; he never thought he'd be enjoying the quiet from this side of a prison fence. Living the way he had before the outbreak, he had always thought if he'd been inside a fence like this he'd lose it. He watched while a few boys from Woodbury made their way out, they eyed Beth but rick put them to work in the fields, telling them it was her day off and she had a boyfriend. He scoffed again at being called a boyfriend. He watched the back of Beth's head as she looked up at Rick shepherding them to work. He shifted his eyes back and did a sweep of the fences and woods before turning his head back when Beth rolled on to her back, crossing her legs at the ankle and holding the book over her face. She looked over the book and smiled and him, he returned the greeting with a nod keeping his eyes on her as she bent one knee and let her skirt fall into her lap.

"Fucking tease." Daryl mumbled under his breath once he realized she wasn't just getting comfortable, she was flashing him. He looked around to make sure no one else getting an eyeful before deliberately turning slightly, a clear sign that he wasn't amused, not amused but he was now in the mood for pussy. He heard some rustling but resisted looking over his shoulder until he heard footsteps in the grass and the baby crying softly.

"Are you misbehaving?" Beth asked as she quickly sat up and smoothed her dress down and smiling as Rick handed the baby down.

"I better go help Daryl." He said motioning to the walkers at the fence and Daryl making his way down. "She can be loud." He said with a smile as Judith calmed and lay quietly against Beth's chest.

"She just doesn't like chores anymore than her brother." Beth said giving the baby's belly a little squeeze. Rick let out a laugh as he picked up a pipe and started clearing along with Daryl. Beth rocked the baby as she watched; making sure the buildup wasn't anything dangerous. "I bet you're just too stimulated out here to nap." She said as she eased herself to her feet.

"Leave it." Daryl said as she crouched to grab her book and blanket. "I'll bring 'em in." Daryl said dropping his pipe down and climbing the stairs. Rick added his to the pile and smiled while Beth waved and made her way back to the prison.

"Miss Judith you're going to tire Beth out." Carol said greeting Beth as she sat down in the common area and placed the baby in front of her on the table and helped her sit up by holding her hands. She made faces at the baby to earn smiles as Hershel made his way over to sit with her.

"You got a bit of sun today." Hershel said with a smile, kissing the top of his daughter's head as he sat down. "It'll do you good. You've been stuck inside. The weather's finally nice again and she's old enough, you can take her out for fresh air so long a s the fences aren't too backed up."

"I think I will. The fresh air seems to tire her out." Beth said as Judith leaned towards her. Carol handed her over a bottle and Beth eased Judith to a feeding position and sure enough she barely finished half the bottle before she was sound asleep. "I'm going to go put her down and relax." Beth said softly as she rose and walked off to their shared cell. Daryl came in and nodded towards Hershel as he made his way to the infirmary and Carol who was on her way out to watch with Carl. He eased his way into Beth's cell just as she placed the baby into her little crib. Beth smiled at him despite the look he was giving her.

"Girl you are some lucky I didn't take you over my knee and tan your ass in the yard." Daryl said refusing to break and return her smile.

"Why?" Beth asked coyly. "I was careful not to let anyone else see."

"You're something else." Daryl said quietly pushing her curtain back open and making his way back out. "Meet me in the showers later." Beth smiled at him and sat on the bed. "Don't bother bringing panties either."

 **Love the way that you love me**

"Well I think he's a little possessive." Carol said as she folded up some rags. "I mean have you seen the way he eyeballs anyone that gets to close?" Maggie shrugged her shoulders. Daryl had brought her little sister back to her, he was the only one that hadn't given up hope.

"I don't think Beth wants too many people close." Maggie offered as she looked over at them. Beth was sitting beside Daryl as he worked on his bike. "If he wants to protect her I am not going to tell him to lighten up."

"Well I'll talk to him." Carol said as she buttoned up her sweater. "She might open up more if he wasn't so over bearing."

"You let me know how that goes." Maggie said warning her. "Give them time." She cautioned following her out the door. "I have to go meet with Deanna."

Carol ignored Maggie and made her way over to Aaron and Eric's. She saw Daryl lift his eyes momentarily, she thought she had been quiet. "I'm not taking a shower." Daryl said returning to the bike.

"Hi Carol." Beth said quietly, trying not to laugh. Daryl gave her a look and took a wrench from her lap.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Carol said looking at Daryl.

"What?" He asked not moving. Beth looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Carol shook her head and smiled when she finally noticed Judith sitting beside them on a blanket.

"Just would like a few words with Daryl." Carol said. Daryl rolled her eyes when she took a few steps away and waited. It was clear she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What?" Daryl asked again after walking over and turning to keep an eye on Beth.

"You need to give her a bit of space." Carol said. Daryl stared at her. "You never let her out of your sight, it's not healthy." Carol said.

"Fuck off." Daryl said walking past her. She reached out and grabbed his arm. Daryl yanked it away and turned back to her. "You don't know shit."

"I know what it was like to have an overbearing partner and I know what she was like before you."

"You don't know shit." Daryl said again getting in her face. Carol stood her ground, knowing that he did this; tried to intimidate, it wouldn't work on her.

"So tell me how this is different?" Carol said still holding his arm. Daryl shrugged her off and walked back over to Beth and Judith and started slamming his tools away.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked softly looking between them.

"Nothing." Daryl said walking into the house and leaving Beth outside. Beth turned to Carol.

"What did you say to him?" Beth asked picking up Judith and her blanket.

"I told him to ease up on his possessiveness." Carol said smiling like she had done Beth a huge favor. "He'll let you out and about now, let you meet people."

"Do you actually think he was stopping me?" Beth asked looking at her. "Do you actually think I'd want to meet people?" Beth asked.

"I know what it was like, being in a relationship with someone that wanted you all for himself. Daryl is a good guy, I'm not saying he's not, but he is far from evolved. He's treating you like an object he doesn't want to share."

"No he's not." Beth said raising her voice and then bouncing the baby. "Carol you were not in the hospital for more than a few hours, you were not inside at Terminus, you missed the attack at the prison. I am having a hard time believing good people are out there and I am scared all the time." Beth said. "I'm not scared when he's with me. I'm not scared of people he trusts." Beth said turning and making her way up to the porch. "Stay out of it." Beth said turning as the door opened and Daryl made it out and back down with his crossbow and bag.

"Go inside. Eric and Aaron'll keep you company. I'm heading out." Daryl said walking past her and Carol and towards the gate.

"Are you coming back?" Beth asked handing Judith to Aaron who had followed Daryl outside and running to catch up with him. Daryl stopped and turned her around, walking her back. "When are you coming back?" Beth asked raising her voice.

"Later." Daryl said waiting and nodding towards to stairs. Beth climbed them and took the baby back staring after him. "You know I'll be back." He said before flipping Carol off and walking back down the walkway to the street.

"Come on back in." Aaron said softly leading her by the arm. "We'll put on some DVDs, he'll be back before you know it."

Beth tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep by herself and Daryl still wasn't back yet. Rick had stopped by for Judith a few hours ago and promised that if he would personally go out and look for him if wasn't back by the time he brought Judith back in the morning. Beth pulled Daryl's pillow against her chest and backed up into the wall, trying to make it feel like she was being spooned. She gave up and grabbed a hoodie, jammed her feet into her boots and made her way to the porch as quietly as possible. She sat on the steps and waited for Daryl. She apparently wasn't quiet enough cause Aaron soon joined her, handing her a blanket.

"You know I told Daryl I'd look out for you. I hope you weren't thinking of going out to look for him." Aaron said leaning against the railing and looking out into the dark with her.

"Was thinking of taking off and getting Rick." Beth said. "But I just saw him head down the street to Jessie's."

"Well I hope Pete doesn't hear about that." Aaron said. "Don't stay out too long, it's cold tonight."

"Daryl didn't bring a warm coat with him. If he's stuck out there because of a swarm of walkers, he could freeze."

"Even I know you don't believe something like the weather would be trouble for Daryl." Aaron said with a smile. "I'll let you be." He said making his way back inside. Beth unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her legs and leaned against the railing and waited. She dozed softly, not even waking until Daryl curled his arm under her legs and hefted her up into his arms. He had walked up and into the house quietly with his pack, leaving the door open so he could carry her in.

"I told you to stay inside." Daryl said kicking the door closed softly behind them as he walked over to the island and placed her on one of the chairs. Beth looked in the sink and saw it had a few rabbits in it. Daryl got out a cutting board and started skinning and gutting the animals.

"Why'd you leave?" Beth asked as she got out a plastic bag for all the innards they wouldn't use.

"I was really mad. Didn't want to lash out at anyone or scare the baby." Daryl admitted. "I told you I'd be back."

"She was wrong. You're not doing anything wrong or anything I don't want you to do." Beth said.

"Just don't want anything bad to happen to you anymore." Daryl said as he worked on the meats. "Didn't really think about how it looks to others."

"Fuck them." Beth said. "I don't care what they think. They all thought I was dead, no way I could survive without them. Maggie told me, after Terminus, she thought I might have been caught by them and already gone. Before you told her I got out she figured I died at the prison. None of them think I can make it on my own, and they're right." Daryl looked up at her, he started to protest but Beth held up her hand. "Without you and everything you've taught me I'd be dead and I'd rather die then be alone out there again like I was in the hospital." Beth said. "You're vulnerable alone to bad people and there are more bad people out there than good."

"But you still believe in good people right?" Daryl asked. "And that things can be safe?"

"I do, I just don't think we are there." Beth admitted. "This place is great for now, but just something doesn't feel right. Aryl nodded at her and finished up the meat, wrapping it in plastic wrap and placing it in the freezer. "We really ought to share, I mean the freezer is almost full."

"I left some at the gate for the pantry." Daryl said. "We'll share with Rick's House and our people. No one will starve but they were fine before us."

"No they were lucky." Beth said grabbing his arm and pulling him to their room. Daryl went into the small bathroom that was connected to clean up and Beth kicked off her shoes got back into bed. "I can't sleep without you anymore." She said as Daryl walked back into the room, drying his hands on his shirt.

"You got to break that habit. You know I'll be heading out with Aaron, recruiting and going on runs. Gonna be gone for days at a time." Daryl said softly falling into bed. Beth grabbed him and pulled him on his side and burrowed into him placing her head on his chest and her leg between his. "Can't see how me almost smothering you is comfortable. Every night I wait for you to tell me to get off of you." Daryl said breathing in the smell of her hair. A clean smell now because of the running waters and showers everyone enjoyed, but that salty sweet smell that emanated from her even when they were covered in weeks worth of filth from the road, that caramel corn smell.

"The weights a comfort." Beth said knowing she'd wake up on her back with him draped over her, only her face peeking out and his face pressed between hers and her shoulder. She pulled herself even closer, pressing herself completely against him. "I could head out when you and Aaron go. People might feel safer, knowing you have women back here too."

"Can't risk you getting hurt." Daryl said dismissing her idea. "Sides Rick needs you here taking care of Ass Kicker."

"Maybe just sometimes I can go with you." Beth said not giving up.

"Maybe." Daryl said covering his eyes with his arm, his signal that the conversation was over and he was going to sleep. "I kinda like knowing I got something to come back to. Never liked going home before, even before all this shit. I'd stay out in the woods or at some bar, just come home to sleep and leave right away in the mornings, even when I had nothing to do. Didn't matter if I didn't make it back or not for a couple of days." Beth smiled into his chest. "Don't be getting a big head over this now." Daryl said.

"No sir." Beth said yawning.


	19. I Don't Want You to Try, Do It!

Walking Dead One Shots # 18.5

Baby, Baby, Baby!

Daryl cursed to himself as he made his way back home. Every fucking time he went out with Merle, every fucking time, something like this happened. He gazed up in the rearview mirror at the cut over his eye and the bruising that was already forming. He had begged off going, but Merle had talked him into, like he always did, what harm would a couple of drinks with your brother be? Daryl pulled in beside his garage and cursed. Beth was still awake and he was a mess. She was going to freak out. He watched through the window and waited till she made her way to the kitchen before he quickly made his way inside and into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning.

"Oh fuck." He said to a startled Beth peeing. Daryl grabbed a facecloth and turned on the water. "I'm fine." He added as she finished up and reached around him to wash her hands.

"What happened?" Beth asked taking in his appearance. In addition to the black eye he was covered in dirt from rolling around with some red neck asshole from the gang Merle had picked a fight with. "Daryl did you get stabbed?" Beth asked once she saw his back.

"Guy tried. He just managed to cut me a little." He said as Beth pushed him back and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Girl I said I was fine." He said again as she stripped his shirt off and forced him to turn around. Daryl stayed still while she looked over his wound. Daryl rolled his eyes and noticed a small stick on the side of the tub once Beth walked over and plugged it and started to fill it. "Is that?" He asked as Beth turned back and worked his pants open and tugged them down. Daryl stepped out of them.

"Not it's an ovulation stick." Beth said pushing him till he got in the tub and sat down. Beth grabbed the peroxide and dumped some on the gash on his back. Daryl hissed and held back the curses he wanted to spew. "Don't be a baby." Beth said as she grabbed a fresh facecloth and held it over his eyes and cleaned the cut over his eye. Daryl curled his hand into a fist but breathed a sigh of relief once he felt the cool air of Beth blowing on the cut to cool the burning. Beth placed her hand on his shoulder till he was leaning back against her bath pillow.

"So are you?" Daryl asked sighing as she leaned over and turned off the hot water. Beth stood up and shimmied out of her jean shorts and her t-shirt before leaning over and pulling off her panties and climbing into the tub in front of him and nodding.

"Don't move. I don't know why you didn't go to the hospital." She added as she grabbed the medical tape she had placed beside the tub and cut herself a butterfly bandage to close up the cut on his eye. Daryl grunted and closed his eyes. The hot water was a relief to his aching body. Beth picked up his bar of soap and started to lather on her hands before gently running them over his neck and arms. She cupped water and rinsed him clean. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"Merle ran his mouth and got us jumped. Rick and Shane broke it up and took Merle to the drunk tank. Same shit as always." Daryl said opening his eyes when Beth picked up his hand and tugged him forward. Beth reached around him and soaped his back up and rinsed him clean.

"Is he alright?" Beth asked pushing till Daryl leaned back. Daryl snorted and nodded.

"Of course. I got hit with the first punch, all Merle did was roll around half ass wrestling while running his mouth and getting me stabbed." Daryl said leaning his arms over the tub. "Every fucking time." Daryl muttered closing her eyes.

"You could go out with Glenn instead." Beth said causing Daryl to grin. He held his hand out and pulled her into his lap. "He's fun and he needs someone on his bowling team." Beth said settling back on his thighs.

"I'd rather get in fights." Daryl said as he instinctively caught the slap to his chest he knew was coming. "So what do you want do tonight?" Daryl asked stroking up and down her arms.

"I want to dry you off and patch up your back." Beth said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Daryl held her tight. "You could have been killed."

"Girl takes…."

"A Dixon to kill a Dixon. Merle almost got you killed." Beth said into his neck. "Just spend time with him here. I'll buy beer and Jack when I go shopping, and you don't have to go out anymore. I'll even leave and go spend the night with my dad since Merle hates me." Beth added.

"I ain't kicking you out every time he shows up. He'll notice and start coming over everyday till we ain't together anymore. Daryl said steading her while she climb out of the tub. He reached over and pulled he plug and followed her wrapping a towel over his hips and following her to their bedroom. "Look at all the nice shit you got in this place. Used to be a shit hole before you." He said standing on the area rug at the foot of their bed.

"I'd let you keep it all." Beth said with a smile. "For a price." She added as she crawled under the covers. Daryl rubbed the towel over himself before climbing in bed beside her and clicking on the TV.

"So do you want to try?" He asked as he flipped through the channels. Beth shook her head and settled against his chest. Daryl tried to control his breathing but he was starting to panic. They had been trying for over a year and she suddenly didn't want to try? Did it finally get too real with Merle and his shit? Beth ran her fingers across his chest as he flipped through the channels.

"Daryl I don't want to try, I want you to put a baby in me this month." Beth softly. "It's been 12 straight months of building up my excitement only to be so let down."

"Girl you know it takes time." Daryl said after breathing a deep, deep sigh of relief.

"No, it doesn't! We got to be doing something wrong! Maggie got pregnant right away! Tara and her girl friend didn't even go to professionals they just used Eugene's sperm and a—"

"I don't want to know how Denise got knocked up." Daryl said interrupting her. "We agreed that if it took us more than 2 years of solid trying we'd see a doctor. We got a few more months to try on our own. You're not even 23 yet, we got time."

"But if there's something wrong with me we should know now!" Beth said sitting up quickly.

"Ain't nothing wrong with you." Daryl said reaching up and cupping her cheek. "And we ain't even entertaining the idea that there' something wrong with either of us for what 7 more months?"

"Yeah." Beth whispered and lowering herself back down beside him. "Did you smoke a lot of pot when you were younger?" Daryl smiled and shook his head.

"I was just a drinker. Never did drugs. Never wanted to end up in jail. Drugs are Merle's thing." Daryl said with a smile as he rolled on his side to look at her. "What else are things that I could have done to hurt my swimmers?"

"Did you suffer any serious trauma to, well down there?" Beth asked blushing.

"What's serious? I've been kicked in the nuts before."

"Did you end up at the hospital?" Beth asked looking up with concern in her eyes.

"For a kick to the nuts? No way." Daryl said. "I went down and held them and struggled to breath. After about 10 minutes I walked it off."

"Ok, I don't think you've suffered from torsion then." Beth said looking at he ceiling. "I mean I think they look normal and healthy, I didn't have much to compare them too—"

"Is that what you were doing down there last month? When you spent all that time rubbing them?" Daryl asked. Beth had blindfolded him for "fun".

"I thought you liked it?" She said guiltily. "Yes, for the first little bit I was checking for lumps or if they were misshapen."

"You want to check them out again?" Daryl asked taking her hand and making her blush harder. Beth cupped his balls and gave them a little squeeze before moving her hand to his shaft and stroking him slowly under the blankets. Daryl tilted her chin up and kissed her softly at first before nipping at her lips as he got harder. "You ready for me to put a baby in you?" Beth shook her head and continued to stroke him. Daryl lifted her leg and draped it over his hip and moved his hand between her legs and trailed a finger between her lips softly. "I got to get you wet." Daryl said leaning closer to whisper filthy things in her ear as he teased her seam and circling her clit softly, dipping down often for more wetness as it came.

"Maybe you should examine me too." Beth said when Daryl moved his mouth to her neck. "Just to make sure everything looks like it should." She added blushing even more. Daryl kissed her cheek before sliding under the sheets, spreading her legs and settling between them.

"Leave it." Daryl said when she started to lift the sheet. "I don't got a blindfold." Beth sighed and arched her back when she felt his breath on her thighs as he spread her open. The light from their muted TV easily illuminated through their white sheets. "Is it supposed to look good enough to eat?" Daryl asked kissing her thighs before resting his head on one.

"I know you're teasing me. I don't know what it's supposed to look like. I don't smell weird or bad right?" Beth asked. Daryl laughed against her and dove in sucking at her outer lips.

"Nothing smells better." Daryl said using both hands to spread her open and pull back on her mound so he could directly tongue at and lick her clit. Daryl leaned up and poked his head from under the sheets Beth looked at him in confusion till her reached over in her night stand and grabbed her vibrator. He disappeared back under the sheets and clicked it on, slowly pumping it into her as he licked and sucked at her pussy.

"Daryl!" Beth whispered as she lifted her hips towards his face. "This is not how you put a baby in me." She said placing her hand against his head over the sheet.

"Are you sure?" Daryl mumbled against her placing the vibrator against her clit and tonguing her opening.

"Yes, and so are you." Beth answered holding him in place and moving her hips against his tongue. She dropped back down against the mattress once she came and smiled at him when he flipped the sheet off and crawled up her body, tossing the vibrator on the floor. He grabbed his pillows and hers and slapped her gently on the side of her thigh.

"Lift." He said waiting while she lifted her hips from the bed. He slid the three pillows underneath her, arranging her till she was tilted perfectly, well perfectly according to her stupid magazines.

"I thought someone else might have been reading." Beth said before being cut off as Daryl moved into her and leaned down kissing her deeply and he thrust.

"Read them all." Daryl admitted leaning his head down as he struggled to keep his rhythm. He came after a few more thrusts and slowly pulled out and smiled once Beth quickly squeezed her legs closed and rolled her side.

"I know we don't got to have se everyday, sperm lives in the body a couple days. So we should plan to make a baby a few days before you ovulate too if you don't get pregnant this time and that you shouldn't go pee right away now or have a bath." Beth smiled and snuggled into bed. Daryl was right she fell asleep against him and didn't leave the bed till morning.

 ** _6 Weeks Later_**

Beth sat in the stirrups at her gynecologist blushing as she explained why she was there. Daryl had told her she tasted different. Thicker and tangier. She had tried pushing him away mumbling apologies but Daryl had dove in, enjoying himself.

"Nothing looks or smells off to me." Denise said as she took a swab anyway and handed her a cup for a urine analysis. "Could be something you ate or drank." Beth kept her eyes down and went to a small restroom to fill the cup. Denise went over a few questions with her once she came back out and handed her back the cup.

"Wait your last period was well over a moth ago?' Denise said opening a drawer and grabbing a pregnancy test. Beth eyes widened when she opened her cup and dipped it in, looking at her watch.

"Do you think…."

"Yeah I do." Denise said already scheduling her for all of her follow up appointments while they waited on the pee stick. Denise picked up the stick and smiled. "Congratulations." Beth smiled and started to cry and hugged Denise. "Oh crap." Denise said grabbing her cell and scrolling through her numbers. 'Hi Daryl it's Denise. No everything is fine, come get your wife." She handed a sobbing Beth back her phone and her clothes. Beth quickly dressed and went outside to wait on Daryl.

"Why'd the doctor call me?" He asked as he pulled up and got out of the truck flipping off someone who honked at him for taking his spot. "We're you crying in the background?" Daryl asked as Beth jumped at him. He caught her and returned the hug.

"I'm knocked up!" Beth sobbed cheerfully into his shoulder. "But we can't tell anyone for about 2 more months." She went on to list all thing appointment they had, she had already memorized them and listed all the things she had to avoid. Daryl just stared at her with a small smile on his face. "And you are not allowed to go out with Merle ever again. You'll send me into labor if anything happens to you." Daryl just nodded his head and helped her into the car.

"Let's get you back home Momma."


	20. Chapter 20

Walking Dead One Shot #19

Vacation

Beth couldn't believe it! She had actually won a free week vacation in a draw at the Fish and Game store Daryl shopped at. He didn't really show it, but she was positive that Daryl was just as excited as she was. He had never been on a real vacation before, he had told he had only ever been out camping when he was hunting and now here they were getting ready for a week in a luxury 3 bedroom cabin with a hot tub. Daryl had gone to pick Merle up while Beth finished her packing. Daryl hadn't really been sure, but Beth had insisted that he bring Merle along, there was no way she was going to actually go out hunting with him and she didn't want him to have to go out alone, just in case. When he pointed out she'd be alone in the cabin she had still insisted, and told him she'd likely be in the hot tub.

"I don't see why Blondie didn't just give us the trip. We could have brought a buddy." Merle said as he tossed his bag into the back of the truck. "I mean what the fuck is she going to do while we hunt?"

"She's bringing a bunch of books and magazines. Look you're fucking lucky you're coming at all." Daryl said as he started back to his place.

"What? You have to beg her to let me come?" Merle snorted.

"No, she insisted. I didn't want to put her or myself through a week straight of you." Daryl said. Merle turned to look at him. "I'm serious. This here is our, Hell my first ever vacation. If everything were perfect I'd get to share that with the two most important people in my life. And that's what Beth wants. The perfect first vacation for me, I know better. "

"You know better what?" Merle asked. "What are you talking about your first ever trip. I took you all over the place."

"I ain't ever been out of Georgia Merle. We went camping to catch enough to eat so we weren't starving since we were already being beaten. Just try not to ruin this trip for Beth."

"How the fuck do you think I'm gonna do that?" Merle asked with a laugh.

"Oh I don't know treating her like shit. Asking why she bothered coming." Daryl said as he turned on to his road. He looked at his porch. "Not one fucking word." He said as he got out of the truck as Beth pulled a small suitcase on wheels to the edge of the patio besides a few canvas bags and a cooler. Merle shook his head at the armful of pillows she had and started to get out of the truck.

"Oh stay put Merle, I'll sit in the back behind Daryl. I got short little legs." Beth said as she squeezed into the small seat and arranged her pillows for comfort. Daryl handed her a tote and she pulled out a notebook and checked off everything before Daryl pulled away.

"You ready now?" Merle asked earning nothing but a smile for Beth and a glare from Daryl.

"I've never had to pack anything but my clothes and toiletries before." Beth said. "I didn't pack any meat at all. I'm counting on you guys fishing and hunting up something every night!" Beth said handing a brochure up to Merle. "They practically guarantee that beginners can catch their suppers, I know you guys are far from beginners."

"I thought you brought sausage and bacon?" Daryl said before Merle could open his mouth. Beth handed a thermos of coffee up and sipped at her water smiling up at them.

"Of course I have breakfast meat. Eggs too, but you promised meat for a hearty soup and fish and roasted meat every night, so all I packed for lunches were veggies, the fixings for rolls and biscuits, some rice and pasta."

"No fruit?" Merle asked knowing Beth baked the best pies and cobblers he had ever tasted.

"There'll be fruit stands along the way and there are berry patches by the cabin!" Beth said smiling. "The property owner is going to meet us there my 11am. It's only about a 2.5-hour drive there. You guys can fish while I put everything away and make some lunch." Beth said settling back with one of her fashion magazines. Daryl turned his head and eyed Merle.

"Why don't you give me one of those there pillows Blondie? If I'm going to used like a laborer I might need a nap." Merle said with a laugh. Beth made eye contact with Daryl in the mirror, horrified.

"He's kidding. Ain't a thing strenuous about fishing off a dock." Daryl said. Beth handed Merle a pillow and hummed along with a song Daryl was sure was running through her head as Daryl drove a little over the speed limit. Sure enough once they got closer to the state border there were a few farms with a few tables at the end of their long driveways selling their harvest.

"Oh look! They have peaches!" Beth exclaimed tapping Daryl on the shoulder and pointing. Daryl pulled over and Beth hopped out of the truck and made conversation with the woman sitting at the table, Daryl watched as her excitement spread to sour woman's face. Beth came back to the truck after about 10 minutes with a dozen peaches and some corn on the cob. "We can have a corn boil with anything you catch." She said leaning in his window and kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready?" Daryl asked before pulling back out.

"She's ready, and I'm ready, just go already Darylina." Merle said adjusting his pillow. "Don't you be forgetting to stop at a gas station so Ole Merle can buy some beer for the week."

"Already bought some." Daryl said. "Got a couple of bottles of Jack too."

"I don't think you bought enough. You barely tossed enough bags in here."

"Oh Merle I think there's enough, I'm not old enough to drink yet, remember?" Beth said causing Merle to actually giggle like a little bitch. "There's 2 12pks."

"I always forget that Daryl is robbing the fucking cradle with you. 24 beers is enough for maybe 3 days since you got some Jack too."

"I told you we ain't sitting around getting pissed this trip." Daryl said as they finally crossed into North Carolina.

"Daryl just pull over and buy another case or two." Beth said quietly from the back seat. "You can bring any leftovers home. We don't want to have to leave the entire week remember? I don't want either of you to go without." Daryl pulled over a few minutes later and let Merle go into get the beer while he filled gas tank and cleaned the windshield.

"I'm sorry about my brother and don't fucking say it's ok." Daryl said before Beth could interrupt him. He grabbed his wallet and opened her door. "Come on in with me to pay, I'll buy you a treat." Beth smiled and took his hand, letting him lead her into the store. "Jesus, Merle what's taking so long?" Daryl asked once he realized that his brother was still standing at the cash.

"Well I had to go to the facilities before picking out my beer!" Merle said hauling 3 cases of cheap canned beer to his shoulder. Beth grabbed a pack of peanuts and a few lollipops, handing them to the clerk with a smile so he could total up their sale. "Wait why am I paying that much?" Daryl asked.

"Oh you're brother said the beer was on your account." Daryl looked out and saw Merle smiling from the truck and handed over a few bills.

"Just a small tip, maybe make sure your customers pay before you let them leave." Beth said with a smile as she took the bag of the snacks she and Daryl had picked out. The clerk smiled, grateful that he hadn't just let someone walk out with 72 beers and waved when Beth caught him watching them as she got into the truck.

"Give me my money back." Daryl said as soon as they were settled into their seats. Merle handed him back a $10 and some change. "I gave you a twenty."

"And I bought myself some dip." Merle said holding up a tin. Daryl rolled his eyes but pulled back out, listening carefully as Beth read out the directions she had printed.

"Would you look at this place." Merle said as they pulled up to, well it looked like a fucking mansion to him. There was a beautiful dock, a fire pit built in the middle of sitting area, beautifully surrounded by thick woods that he was sure were full of critters.

"Welcome, you must be Miss Greene." Some city dweller said as Beth held her hand out signed a few papers and gave him her credit card and ID for security purposes. "Here are the keys and instructions for the hot tub. There is a canoe in the boathouse if you want to use it." The man said pointing to a few things around the property. Beth thanked him for coming out and told him they would not be needing any housekeeping. "Alright well the only other cabin occupied right now is over there, about 4 men hunting. Have a wonderful time." The man said after Daryl and Merle declined any help hauling their things inside.

"Oh look how beautiful it is in here!" Beth said walking into the large open area that held the living room, dining room and kitchen. The master bedroom and en suite where also on the main floor, with a loft area that held another bathroom and two large bedrooms.

"Well which room do you guys want?" Merle asked as he started to make his way towards the room with the king sized bed.

"Oh fuck off Merle, You know you're taking one of the rooms up there." Daryl said setting the cooler down on the counter and grabbing his bag and Beth's suitcase, tossing both on the bed and taking Merle's army bag and hauling it up the stairs, placing it in the room closest the second bathroom.

"And what if I don't like that bed?" Merle asked from his back on the king sized mattress.

"I bet one of these couches would do." Beth said falling down into one of the several leather couches. "It's like a cloud." She said before heading to the kitchen and unloading.

"Come on Jackass." Daryl said gathering his fishing poles. "Wait girl, don't shuck that corn." Daryl said as he plugged the sink. "Just let this soak, once I fire up the grill we'll throw it on too and roast it in the husk, it'll be delicious."

"You're cooking for me?" Beth said throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to spend a few hours in the hot tub." Beth said as she shoved the last few things in the fridge.

"You are so pussy whipped." Merle said as they made their way out to the dock. "I mean what else is she supposed to do?"

"She's on vacation too." Daryl said shoving a beer in his hand and pushing him into one of the chairs on the dock. "You love roasted corn, the fuck do you care if we cook it?"

"WE?! No way Little Brother, I'm on vacation too." Merle said. "Look at the God Damn view." Merle said looking back at the house. Beth made her way outside and into the hot tub. "You let her out like that?"

"Hell yeah I do." Daryl said turning in his seat so he could keep an eye on his line and sneak looks at Beth. "I never knew shopping could be fun till she took me shopping for swim suits." Beth waved and settled into the tub with her sunglasses and a magazine.

"Looks like I caught the first one." Merle said reeling in the first fish of the trip. Daryl grunted and sipped his beer and re casted his line further out. "I got another."

"Yeah you win fishing." Daryl said standing up. "Maybe you should keep going, I'll just join her in the tub." Daryl said opening another beer and handing it off to Merle. He reeled in his first fish of the day and added it to the bowl of ice he had brought out. "It's kinda nice out here ain't it?"

"Beats sitting in my shitty apartment that's for damn sure." Merle said. "She's a bit better looking than the crack whore that walks the halls pantless."

They fished for a while longer, just releasing the fish the kept catching once they had enough. Beth came out and joined them on the dock and brought more beer for them. She sat on Daryl's lap and whispered a few things in his ear, earning a grin. She kissed the side of his head and stood up so he could make his way back to start up the grill.

"So Blondie, how do you like vacationing with Ole Merle so far?" Beth looked at him and offered a coy smile.

"It's not that different than everyday life with Ole Merle." She said watching while he hooked another fish. Merle grunted and tossed back the fish before picking the bowl up and starting back towards the house with Beth following behind with their empty beer cans.

"Why'd you get Daryl to invite me?" Merle asked setting the bowl down. He started gutting and cutting the heads off the fish. "I mean like you said you know what it's like to spend time with me. At least at home you can send me home."

"You know why I invited you along." Beth said tossing the cans into a recycling bin. "Daryl is going to have even more fun with you here. Daryl loves you and I love Daryl. Besides I am not going to have to spend any time alone trying to entertain you."

"So what you're saying is—"

"You're not that bad." Beth said as she made her way inside. Merle grunted and continued to work on the fish. Daryl came out with a plate of cookies and the corn and got started grilling.

"What'd Sugar Tits say to make you smile back there?" he asked as they wrapped the fish in foil before adding it to the grill with the corn.

"Maggie and Glenn are going to come up on Friday, spend the last night here with you, then give you a ride back. She rented the cabin for a few more days. We're going to stay behind." Daryl said with a smile.

"You're sticking me in a car with the Chinaman?"

"He's Korean!" Beth yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Daryl said. "And I'd watch it. Maggie is not sweet like Beth. She'll tie you behind the car and drag you back to Georgia."

"Well I don't see what you guys can't just do with me here too!" Merle said.

"The hot tub is right under your window." Beth said as she came back out and started setting the picnic table. "We can't use it as a couple with you here."

"Oh that is disgusting and sinful little girl." Merle said.

"Oh shut up Merle we came home Boxing Day to you and some skank in our bed." Daryl said.

"I couldn't take her to my place, I believe I told you about the pants free zone in my hallway."

"Are you sure it wasn't the crack whore you brought to my place?" Daryl asked. "She looked rough."

"Don't break my balls over my women!"

"Don't break my balls over wanting a few days alone with your brother!" Beth said finally speaking up. "Look I wanted you to come too, stop being insecure. I should be the insecure one! From the start you've acted like I'm ruining your life by being with your brother!"

"I'm just trying to make it easier for when you eventually leave him!" Merle burst out. Daryl looked at him. "That's right, I don't want it to happen but come on Daryl! Even you have to know that this eventually ends! Once she realizes you aren't the marrying and having babies type do you really think she's going to stick around?"

"You don't know what I want." Daryl said calmly and evenly. "I don't even know what I want. I know I want to see where we go. I want her to eventually move in with me and I don't know if that means we are going to have kids or if we're going to get married or what order we'll do those things, but I know that I am open to talking about them."

"Why do you assume I am baby crazy?" Beth asked. Both men turned and gave her the exact same look. "What?"

"Look don't piss in our ears and tell us it's raining." Merle said. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Look neither one of us is looking to find anyone else cause everything the both of us want, well we got it." Daryl said. "Stop being a prick cause you think she's going to hurt me. "Alright?"

"Whatever." Merle said flipping the foil packs. "She has been almost too good to be true." He grudgingly admitted.

"Just shut up and eat." Daryl said sliding the food on the tray Beth had in the middle of the table and sat beside her. They enjoyed that first awkward meal all over again. It reminded Daryl of the first time Beth had cooked dinner for him and Merle and he had treated her like a waitress he hated. Beth placed her hand on his thigh under the table and gave it a strong squeeze. He looked up and she smiled at him before digging in to her ear of corn.

Daryl sat on the end of the bed and rubbed his face. He and Merle had gone out hunting and the silence this time had actually been awkward. They had caught a few squirrels and dressed them; he planned on helping Beth get a soup on to simmer all day. He also planned to spend the day taking a hike through the woods with her and having the morning to them selves after the first day on vacation from hell. He didn't even bother lifting his head when Beth shuffled by him to shut their door until he heard the lock click into place. He watched while she let her little housecoat fall to the floor and eyed her.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she walked over and stood in front of him. He nodded his head and placed his hands on her hips. Every time she bought lingerie to surprise him, it always got smaller and sheerer. This pushup bra and thong combo was a completely sheer blush color and the cups seemed to be half the size of a normal bra. Beth ran her hands through his hair when he placed his head against her.

"I'm sorry about Merle—"

"Don't say anything. I don't care what he said. I loved what you said." Beth said softly before moving her hands to his knees and pushing them further apart before kneeling on the floor between them. Beth undid his belt and smiled as he pulled her up to give her a kiss. She settled herself on the floor again and started stroking him firmly. Daryl moved one his hands to her chest and cupped her breast, massaging it time to her hand moving over him. He moved his hand to her cheek once she lowered her mouth and groaned as she started sucking softly. Beth took more of him in her mouth and started moving her head up and down slowly.

"I'm only going to let you suck my cock a little longer." Daryl said roughly. "I don't want to come anywhere but in your pussy." He added when Beth pouted at him and went back to stroking him to catch her breath. Daryl reached behind her and unhooked her bra. "I'm going to leave those pretty little panties on though. Just going to eat you right through them and then push them out of my way." Beth whined and let him drag her up to her feet and she quickly straddled him and kissed him as he tossed her bra on the floor. Beth pulled his shirt over his head and pushed at him till he fell back, pulling her against his chest and letting her kiss at his jawline and neck as he squeezed her ass cheeks. He rolled them over and then moved back moving his hands quickly and pushing his pants further down and kicking them off. He reached down and tugged his socks off, earning a smile from Beth. "I know you hated it the one time I left them on." He said grabbing her leg and kissing up her knee.

"You'd hate it if I left socks on." Beth cupping her own breasts as he leaned down to tongue her through the sheer fabric. Daryl grunted at her and shook his head before firmly licking. She arched into his mouth and sighed contently as he sucked softly at her. She reached down on her own and moved her panties to the side. Daryl moved his mouth back down and kissed her softly, trailing kisses as he moved up her body back to her face.

"I wouldn't hate it is they were sexy knee high socks." Daryl said hissing against her mouth as her hand snaked it's way between them and guided him to her. She arched her back and wrapped her leg around him as he pushed in keeping him close and grinding against him. Daryl held on to her hip and sat up with her in his lap, angling her till she was leaning back, lifting her slightly against him as he sucked at her nipples. Beth leaned back and placed both hands on his knees for support and moved her hips sharply, chasing her finish. "I'll get you there." Daryl mumbled against her, placing his thumb against her and pressing her clit before circling firmly. Beth let out a loud moan and started mumbling incoherently at him. She clenched hard against him and dug her nails into the side his knees before going boneless and leaning forward against his shoulder. Daryl leaned back and put one hand behind her head and the other to her waist and moved her against him till pulled her down, groaning into her neck as he came. Beth smiled as she held tight as he placed her beside him snuggling in as he kicked the blankets down and then up and over them.

"I'm glad that it's nice and cool here. I'm sleeping like this all night." Beth said throwing her leg over his waist and arm around his chest. Daryl kissed the side of her head and rolled on his side pulling her closer. "Yes, cuddling all night long."

Daryl woke when Beth crawled over him, he felt her nipples grazing his chest and groaned only to be pushed back down when he started to get up. "You are on vacation and I want the smell of breakfast to wake you up so go back to sleep." Beth said kissing him lightly. Daryl placed his hands behind his head and watched while she pulled the curtains more tightly closed and wiggled out of her thong and went into the bathroom. She came out after a few minutes and looked at him. "Wait do you smell coffee? Did you set the machine?" Beth asked shimming into a clean pair of panties and jean shorts. She picked up a t-shirt and shrugged into it. She opened their door and let out a little gasp. Daryl sat up ready to pounce. "Merle what are you doing?" Daryl let out a sigh, he'd have preferred some intruders breaking in and making themselves coffee then have to deal with Merle.

"What does it look like? I'm making you guys breakfast in gratitude for the invite." Daryl grabbed his pants and slipped them and fresh shirt on and followed Beth out. He was relieved that Merle looked sober, the kitchen didn't look trashed and the breakfast looked edible. "This here is a full Country Breakfast. I had to improvise a bit and I know there should be some beans, but all we had were dry ones for our soups, but anyway just dig in." Beth walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek that caused him to blush and Daryl gave him a knowing look. This was Merle's way of saying he was sorry.

"Thanks." Daryl said before shoveling some eggs into his mouth. Beth got some orange juice from the fridge and poured everyone a glass.

"Well don't get used it. I cooked extra bacon and I expect some delicious sandwiches to go with our soup later on." He said fighting off the smile on his lips as he grabbed his plate and made his way over to island with them. "Try to keep it down when you fuck tonight though kids. You kept ole Merle up with your girly moans Daryl."


	21. See You Again

The Walking Dead One Shots 20

See You Again

Daryl pulled into his driveway after work and offered a nod. Beth was sitting on the bench he had by the door. They had been hooking up on and off since they had met around Halloween but he hadn't seen her for about 3 months. When he walked up the steps he noticed a few bags. "Doors not locked, you could have gone in." He said sitting beside her. She was just staring ahead holding her purse in her lap and clutching what looked like a receipt in her hand. "You alright girl?"

"My dad kicked me out." She said softly. "I only started working in September, I didn't know where else to go."

"Why'd he kick you out?" Daryl asked, dreading her answer, the only answer he could think of that would have her on his doorstep with 3 shopping bags and a book bag.

"He saw." Beth said. "I was going to tell you, I was just waiting to make sure it was true and then I was just making sure that I made it past the first little bit." Beth said softly. "I get paid on Friday. I should have enough for a room at the Outlook for the month. Can I sleep on your couch till then?" She asked babbling on as she stared ahead.

"What did he see?" Daryl asked, he needed to hear it, even though he already knew. Beth put her purse on the ground and he stared at the way her stomach was protruding. "Is it mine?"

"We can have a test done if you want, but there hasn't been anyone but you." Beth said. Daryl looked at her bags and saw that she had bought a little travel kit with shampoo, soap, a razor, deodorant and moisturizer and some food.

"Let's go inside." Daryl said as he picked up her bags and peeked inside. There was a pair of sensible flats, a little bit of makeup, a hairbrush and comb and a small bottle of laundry detergent. The other had some clothing and a new package of panties. Beth grabbed her purse and book bag.

"He gave me 20 minutes to pack up and leave." Beth said. "Most of my clothes weren't fitting right anymore anyway, Maggie said her and Glenn would pack up for me once I needed it." Daryl led her over to the kitchen table and set her stuff down before sitting across from her. Beth finally looked at him. "I'm so sorry." She said finally crying.

"Don't cry girl, it's ok we can figure things out." Daryl said fighting the urge to take off and run. "Was an accident. I mean we used condoms."

"They didn't work." Beth sobbed. "Can I stay?"

"Of course you can. You don't got to take the couch, if you don't want to. It's a pretty big bed, we don't got to do anything." Beth nodded and let him take her purse and book bag and place them in his room. He came back out and took the milk and fruit and veggies she had bought and put them in his mostly empty fridge. "Do you need anything else?"

"I think I'm ok till Friday." Beth said not wanting to admit she was pretty broke until then. "I need cab fair to get to work and money for lunches, I don't want to touch what I've been saving for baby stuff." Daryl shoved the box of rice and pasta she had bought on the counter and sat across from her.

"I don't want you staying at the Outlook, you can stay here till your dad comes to his senses and lets you go back home, or you get your own place. I got room, I can help you out." He took her hand and squeezed. "I mean it's my baby too."

"But we didn't plan this. We aren't even a couple or even dating." Beth said sobbing again. "I don't want to make you hate and resent me."

"I don't." Daryl promised helping her up. "And we don't ever have to be anything either. If it happens great, if all we ever are, is a friend that's ok too." Beth looked at him for a few seconds before throwing her arms around him. Daryl gave her a hug. "I go into work every day, Monday to Friday for 8am, I get off around 5pm, what time do you work?" He asked. He knew Beth worked at the library running the children's preschool and after school programs. They were a little out of his way, but it wouldn't be a big deal. He really hoped he'd at least be able to save her the cab money one way. On the days he was on site and building he'd let her take his truck if she could drive it and take his bike.

"I work 9am to 4pm. I don't mind taking a cab though. Or going in early and walking to wherever you work for a ride home." Beth said. She was still hugging him. Daryl pried her off of him and held his hand up.

"Let me show you around. You ah, only saw the bedroom." Daryl said rubbing the back of his neck. Beth stood up while he showed her the back room where he kept all his tools and hunting gear that were thankfully either securely mounted on the wall or locked up in cases. "This is where I keep towels, toilet paper, paper towels, sheets." Daryl said opening a door in the hall. "This one is where I keep canned food and pots." Daryl said opening a door on the way back to the kitchen. "That door leads to the carport and that one to the back yard. Ain't much back there, but it's fenced in.

"The taxi driver wouldn't let me bring my dog with me. I had to leave him behind." Beth said eyeing the back yard. "Maggie promised to watch him."

"You want to go get him?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head. "Maybe later on?" Beth nodded and followed him to the bedroom. He opened his mostly empty closet. "You can hang your clothes in here. The nightstand is pretty empty, so are most of the drawers." Beth sat on the bed and unzipped her book bag and took out two billowy tops that still fit her and a stretchy nightie. She pulled two maternity dresses, a pair of maternity jeans and one black pair of maternity dress pants from her Walmart bag and a few stretchy t-shirts. Daryl felt bad for her once she dug out a few pairs of socks and her new pack of panties, he had more clothes then she had. She was wearing a pair of flip flops and he hopped another pair of maternity pants. Her shirt was not going to fit once her stomach grew though. He watched while she hung up her few things and placed her shoes besides the shoes he had on the floor of the closet.

"I have some stuff in my purse. I'm glad I hadn't bothered to clean it out." Beth said as she dumped it out on his bed. She found a few elastics for her hair, some bobby pins and some more cosmetic girly shit. She looked over the few items she had bought. "I thought this came with toothpaste." She said softly as she dumped out the kit. It had a little toothbrush, but no paste.

"I got some, you can use it." Daryl said. He was getting angry. He couldn't believe Beth hadn't been at least allowed to pack up her things. "I'm going to head out to get something to eat. You want to come?" Beth started to shake her head. "Come on my treat, nothing fancy just like soup and a sandwich at the diner." Beth let him place her things on the bed and guide her out to the truck. "Here." Daryl said opening the closet by the door and pulling out a hoodie he never wore. "You can use this till your sister brings you a coat." Daryl said helping her into the sweater. Beth pulled her arms across her chest and zipped it up. She barely looked pregnant anymore. Daryl took her hand and helped her into the truck. They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"You'll let me help out around the house and make supper? To pay you back?" Beth asked. "Breakfast too?" Daryl looked over and nodded. "And pay my share of the groceries, some rent?"

"You don't got to pay rent, save the money for baby shit." Daryl said.

"I'm going to be saving by you letting me stay." Beth argued. "Please, it'll make me feel better."

"Fine, just whatever you can afford." Daryl said figuring he'd take what she gave him and save it somewhere and spend it on her and the baby somehow. He pulled into the parking lot and walked around to meet her, holding her elbow while she stepped up to the sidewalk and as they walked into the diner. He tightened his grip when he saw a wet floor sign and quickly sat her down at a table beside Rick and Shane.

"Hello Beth." Rick said with a smile. Shane nodded to her and continued to eat his breakfast even though it was dinner time. "Maggie called, she'll be glad I ran into you." Beth looked down at her lap. She didn't really appreciate her business being aired. "You alright?"

"I'm ok." Beth said sipping at her water once it was brought over. Rick patted her on the arm.

"What about you Daryl?" You doing alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Daryl said tapping his hands against the table. "What kind of soup do you want? Sandwich?" He asked as Beth looked over the menu. "I'm having the pot roast stew and BLT."

"I think I'll have the tomato and grilled cheese." Beth said handing him her menu.

"Me and Lori still have a lot of Judith's old stuff. You guys need anything we might have it." Beth nodded and thanked him while Daryl just ignored him. "Alright well let me know." Rick said patting Daryl on the shoulder on his way out. He leaned down and said something that caused Daryl to shrug.

"You want something to drink?" Daryl asked as ordered for them. He ordered himself a sweet tea. "Milk?" He asked when Beth shook her head. "You're supposed to drink that right?"

"I'll have some before bed. Just water for now." Beth said after thanking him again.

"What about those baby pills? Do you need those?" Daryl asked once the waitress had left. Beth shook her head.

"I've got a bottle. It'll last for a month." Beth said trying to think about something else to talk about. "I can write down when my next appointments are, I mean in case you want to come. If you just have questions I can ask the doctor then tell you what she says."

"No, I'll go with you." Daryl said leaning back once the waitress came over. "What about insurance? You got that?" Beth nodded and thanked him again before dipping her half sandwich into the soup and eating slowly. Daryl sat back and ate he soup. Why the fuck had he ordered soup? Oh right to convince Beth to come out and eat with him. It wasn't terrible but he wanted greasy fries and a burger. "What about what we need for the baby?" Beth looked up at him. "I mean we make a list maybe buy one or two things off each pay, save for the really big things."

"We can do that. Rick said he might have some things too." Beth said.

"If it's a girl." Daryl said. "We ain't dressing a boy in pink." Beth smiled.

"I think he meant like a change table and stuff like that." Beth said as she picked up her spoon and started sipping the soup. Daryl gave a little grin. "I know there is so much that I didn't even think of. I walked through the baby section of Walmart today and there were just a hundred things I didn't even think about." Daryl noticed the smile on her face when she talked about the baby.

"I'm going to need you to make a list. I don't know shit about babies." Daryl said gruffly. Beth's smile dropped. "I'm willing to learn." He quickly added.

After a few days of Beth staying with him, Daryl felt they were falling into a routine. They drove to and from town weekdays together and Beth had made supper every night. They had plans to go out Saturday to walk around the mall looking and pricing baby stuff. Daryl was just setting snares in the woods around his house, he didn't want to leave her alone, just in case. In case what he wasn't sure, he figured with it being her first full day, he didn't want to leave her stranded, she might go stir crazy. On his way back he heard a scream and a very familiar voice shouting. He ran swiftly back through the woods and right over the fence to the back door. He found Beth cowering in a corner while Merle sat in a kitchen chair staring her down.

"Hey Daryl, I caught Goldielocks in your place and you would not believe it, she was in your bed." Merle snarled. "The fuck are you thinking boy?"

"You alright?" Daryl asked walking over and taking Beth by the arm. She took a few deep breaths and nodded. Daryl led her out of the kitchen and she quickly made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. "Jesus Merle what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I was going to ask you when you started playing house?" Merle said. "When did you get a girl?"

"Been a while." Daryl said. "I've know her since the fall. She's staying with me." Daryl said. "Don't be coming over and cornering her and scaring her." Daryl said.

"Why?" Merle asked placing his foot out to block Daryl from walking out.

"Come on Merle, ain't none of your business." Daryl said pushing past him. "Why are you here anyway? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"That it? You get lonely and brought a stray home?" Merle asked. "I had to take care of something. I need to borrow $200."

"I don't got it." Daryl said. "Money's tight right now."

"Oh did she bag herself a Sugar Daddy? I know you got it, can't believe you're gonna make me beg." Merle said as he opened the fridge. "You actually have food in here. That for her too?"

"It's her food. She bought it." Daryl said taking the milk carton from him before he could drink from it.

"He can have a glass." Beth said as she made her way from the bedroom dressed in jeans and Daryl's hoodie. "I'll just head out for a walk so you guys can talk." Beth added as she filled a bottle of water at the tap.

"Ain't no sidewalks out here." Daryl said grabbing her arm. "You don't got to leave. Merle was just coming with me to set the rest of the traps." Merle got up and winked at Beth before making his way out back. Daryl ran his thumb along her elbow. "I'd just be worried, it can be a busy road." Beth nodded and made her way to the living room, Daryl couldn't top himself from draping a blanket over her before finally joining Merle around back.

"Are you going to actually tell me what the fuck is going on?" Merle asked as they went through the woods.

"Me and Beth have been kinda of seeing each other for awhile." Daryl said. "She needed a place to stay, it made sense to let her move in."

"Let me guess she got fired from dancing on the pole cause she put a bit of weight on? Lost her apartment?"

"She works in town at the Library." Daryl said leaning against a tree. "We both know she's better looking and has a better body then the hags strippers of this town." Merle laughed and pulled out flask and took a pull.

"I know there's more to the story." He said turning to look at his brother. "Do I need beat it out of you?" Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Ain't none of your business. Just don't be scaring her if you come over." Daryl said. "Be nice if you actually started calling first."

"Why start now?" Merle said making his way back to the house. "You never told me about her."

"Yeah so?" Daryl said following his brother. "You explain how it's your business and I'll sing like a canary."

"I just figure if she was actually important I'd have heard about her." Merle said.

"Maybe I didn't want to subject her to you." Daryl answered back. Merle snorted and stood around the yard looking around. "Come on Merle, let me figure things out. I don't need your input."

"Right." Merle said sarcastically before making his way over to the steps and sitting down. "She the reason why you aren't loaning me the cash?"

"Loaning? You plan on paying me back?" Daryl said kneeling down and tying his boot.

"Look I need the cash. I owe some for an advance I got from Negan." Merle spat out. "If not I'm going to have to do some work for him and I hate working off my debts."

"Maybe you should stop going into to debt then." Daryl said pulling his wallet out and counting off the bills he had on him. "This is gonna leave me with $50 bucks for groceries, you realize that?"

"You got a roommate now. She can pick up some slack and you hunt. I think you'll survive." Merle said stuffing the bills in his pocket. "So I take it you don't want to go out and get wasted tonight?" Daryl shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well I know when I've worn out my welcome." Merle said climbing on to his bike. "I'll see you Monday for dinner."

"Beth will be here too." Daryl said firmly. Merle nodded and pulled away without another word. Daryl looked up when the door opened. "What's up?" Daryl asked.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Beth asked taking Merle's spot on the steps. Daryl sat next to her and shrugged. "It's safe to tell people now." She added thinking he may have been playing it safe.

"I just found out. Let me have it for myself for a bit." Daryl said standing up. He felt Beth tug on his pant leg so he sat back down.

"I got paid yesterday. Here's some rent." Beth said holding out some bills. "I figure I can afford to give you $200 off each pay. Is that enough per month?" Daryl fought the urge to toss the money back at her, but he knew she wasn't just trying to give him charity. She had said she wanted to contribute and pay her share from the start.

"$200 a month would be fine. Look I know you heard me give Merle money, $50 is plenty for groceries. I quit smoking and I'm not a real big drinker. I hunt for fun. I don't need money from you right away. You need shit for yourself, unless you're willing to let me take you to your dad's for more of your things." Daryl said taking the bills from her and shoving them in his shirt pocket.

"I don't think he's ready to see me." Beth said looking down. "I mean he hasn't called or anything."

"Did you expect him too?" Daryl asked sitting next to her again. Beth nodded and wiped at her face. "Look forget about it for now. Let's just head out and have our day. We can get pizza or something on the way home, watch something on TV tonight, maybe you can read me some more of that baby book." Daryl said. "I mean don't get me wrong I know how to read, but you can explain the baby lingo." Beth smiled and nodded. Daryl stood up and nodded to the house. "I'm going to head back out, see if I managed to snare anything."

"I heard you say something about Monday? Dinner? What do you want me to make?" Beth asked. "We have an appointment at 4pm, were you able to get off early?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded his head.

"We usually make something with whatever I caught on the weekend. We can grind the meat, make spaghetti and meatballs or burgers."

"Sounds good." Beth said leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you again." She said before turning and making her way back into the house. Daryl ran his hand over where her lips had settled and let a small smile fall to his lips as he made his way through the woods.

"God Beth, get it together!" Beth muttered to herself as she started to get ready for a day out. It might have been a mistake kissing Daryl. Sure they had been together but that was just pure physical attraction and if she fell for him and he didn't want more it would hurt so bad and she didn't have anywhere to go. What if he had another girl that he was casually dating? How would she handle that? She started to fill the tub and brushed out her hair before piling it on her head. She stripped down and ran her hands over her stomach lovingly. "Yes, mommy has to think about what's best for both of us now, not just what would be nice right now." She said before climbing in and settling into the warm water and bubbles.

Daryl ran his hand over his face and waited outside the dressing room, trying to remind himself that it was his own fault he was sitting out there. He had convinced Beth that she needed a few more outfits. He figured she'd buy a few more shirts, maybe a dress or two and be done with it. No she had to try everything on and the sales associate was bringing over one of everything in the damn store for her to try on, even though Beth kept reminding her she was on a tight budget. Beth came out and looked in the mirror, smoothing down the shirt she had tried on with another pair of jeans Daryl was sure she was buying.

"I think I'll take the jeans, I don't know which top though." Beth said picking up a few from the dressing room and holding them up. "I should get some that are ok to wear at work too, but this t-shirt is just really comfortable." She said turning to look at Daryl who offered a shrug.

"I like the blue one." He offered pointing to a plaid shirt she had tried on. Beth smiled and headed back in to change back into the dress she had worn. She came out and paid the sales lady and before she could, Daryl took her bag and added it to the bag with her new pair of sneakers and a warm coat and the few baby things they'd bought.

"I got it." Daryl said taking her hand and letting her guide him to the next store. Beth walked them over to the food court and sat at a table. "You tired out?" Daryl asked sliding in across from her.

"I think we should get our groceries and head home." Beth said leaning down to rub at her ankles. "My feet hurt and I think we made good progress today. We priced strollers and car seats. Bought another pack of diapers and some sleepers. It's a good start." Beth said rolling her feet before standing up and waiting for Daryl. "You ready?"

"Come on." Daryl said crouching down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked trying to walk around him.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift to the truck."

"Daryl you can't be serious." Beth said looking around at the smiles they were getting and how oblivious Daryl was to everyone.

"Your feet hurt right? It's a serious piggy back. Give you a break till we get to the supermarket." Daryl said over his shoulder.

"Daryl I'm wearing a dress." Beth argued.

"It's a long one." Daryl said turning around and offering her his little half smile. Beth shook her head but let him wrap and arm over her shoulders, placing hers around his waist. "You're missing out. Next week you remember this and wear jeans." He said letting her lean into him. "You want to put your new coat on before we leave?"

"No I want to save it for Monday." Beth said walking with him through the parking lot. "If I had bought socks or thought to bring some with me I might have changed into sneakers though." Beth said. "I'm glad they had those disposable ones at the shoe place." Daryl grunted out a laugh as he opened her door and waited till she was sitting comfortably before shutting it and sticking their bags in bed of the truck under a tarp he had there.

"Remind me to put the bags in the truck when we get to the store." Daryl said as he got in and started the truck up. "You got your list?" He asked. Beth nodded and pulled one out of the pocket of her hoodie.

"We're having soup and sandwiches for lunches next week, and we've planned out 5 different suppers. We plan on having a pizza night and a Diner night. Whichever nights we don't feel like cooking and cleaning up the kitchen." Daryl nodded along as she went through their list. It honestly was more fresh veggies and fruit then he had bought all year. He didn't mind the milk though and found that he enjoyed a glass at bedtime with Beth, hell he even ate a few cookies with her most nights. She had baked her second night there. He had walked out after work and found her sitting on a bench in front of the parking lot with a bag next to her and had been pleasantly surprised to find it full with flour, three different sugars and other baking needs. He had scolded her for carrying anything that heavy and for all the walking she did after work to get to the store and then to the office in town they used for the construction firm he worked at, but he took it back later that night when he tried some cookie she called a snowball. He pulled up to the market and followed Beth's eyes as she stared straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to figure out what she saw.

"My Dad's here." Beth whispered. Daryl looked in and saw an older man at the cash paying for his groceries.

"Well he can't kick you out of the market. Come on, we'll be shopping anyway, he's on his way out." Beth hesitated for a minute before sliding out of the truck and taking Daryl's hand when he offered it and following him into the store. Hershel looked over before turning back to the cashier and smiling as he took his change and left. Beth bite her lip and watched him leave before forcing a small smile and following beside Daryl as he lifted up a basket to carry their groceries.

"He just needs more time I think." Beth said as she picked out some leaf lettuce. Daryl stayed quiet beside her. "He got really mad at Maggie when she ran off and eloped. Didn't speak to her for months. Now everything is fine between them."

"Was Maggie pregnant too?" Daryl asked. Beth shook her head. "Was she real young? Why'd he care if she got married?" Daryl wondered after Beth had shook her head again.

"Daddy didn't approve of Glenn. He didn't have a good steady job, he seemed kinda immature." Beth said. "He thought they were heading for divorce, he doesn't believe in it." Daryl nodded. He believed in divorce, in fact he wished his parents had used that option, but he knew the type.

"He's a real hard ass huh?" He asked looking at her.

"He's just really strict. We had rules and chores to keep us from getting into a lot of trouble." Beth said not picking up on what Daryl was asking and he decided to drop it. He felt like if her Dad had been abusive there'd be no way both daughters would choose to live at home, even if they had a family business.

"I'm going to get some junk food too." Daryl said adding some chips to their basket. Beth smiled and followed him to the deli for some sandwich fixing. Nothing looked great to her though. "I think we should get some bacon and chicken and I'll make BLT's, chicken salad, and egg salad." She said. Daryl was glad she was making conversation again, even if it was about food.

"Maybe we can go do something next weekend." He said. Beth looked up at him in question. "You know something fun, besides torturing me with shopping." Daryl teased as they made their way to the cash. They stood in line and he watched as she checked off everything on their list. "You know if we forgot anything, you can tell me and we can stop on the way home some night. I honestly usually do." Daryl added.

"I think we got everything." Beth said adding some gum to the belt and waiting while it was rung up. "Do you mean like a date?" Daryl looked at her and nodded. "It'd be nice to go out for some fun."

"What do you do for fun?" Daryl asked handing over some cash and grabbing all three paper sacks that were filled to the brim.

"I liked going out to the bar and listening when they had bands." Beth said. "I like going to the movies. I used to just go out and sit in the hay loft, bring my guitar and play some songs and watch the stars." Daryl placed their bags in the back of the truck and nodded along as Beth talked.

"You let me plan it, just don't make plans for Saturday night." Daryl said. "We'll make it Pizza night too." Beth smiled and climbed into the truck.

"Sounds like fun." Beth said.

"Dress warm." That was the only clue that Daryl offered over breakfast Saturday morning. Daryl had come to really enjoy breakfast every morning. He didn't like to admit to himself that he liked to domestically that had come with having Beth living with him. He liked taking care of someone, well someone like her. He even liked all the things she did for him, even though he had brislled those first few days when she had guided him to the table and served him a hot breakfast and fixed his coffee for him. She had just started helping him fold his laundry the second night into her stay and put it all away instead of piling it on the dresser like he usually did. She had Friday off because of a big delivery of books to the library and instead of resting, like he'd told her, he had come home to a spotless house. She had managed to completely clean the place from top to bottom without rearranging everything or snooping. If she had found the stash of cash he had, just in case, she hadn't said anything or touched it.

"So where are we going?" Beth asked as he added a blanket to the bag he was taking with them but quickly closing it before she could see what was inside.

"We're going to pick up our pizza." Daryl said clicking on the radio and pulling out of the driveway. Beth shook her head but smiled as they drove to town and then through it. She was surprised when they didn't stop and eat the pizza in the restaurant. "Figured we could find a better place to eat dinner." Was all Daryl would say as he drove. He turned up a dirt road and parked in a field. "Come on." He said grabbing the pizza and the bag from the back of the truck. Beth smiled and helped him spread out the blanket and sat with him. He handed her a Sprite and took out a Coke for himself before opening the pizza box and offered her the first slice.

"Sunset dinner. You've got moves." Beth teased as they ate.

"Figured we'd stay awhile, see some stars. It's a big moon tonight." Daryl said reaching for more pizza. "I need junk food, you've been feeding me too well." Daryl added. Beth wiped her hands off and settled back with her head in his lap, gazing at the horizon. "No stress, no phones and peace and quiet." Daryl said reaching down and pushing some of her hair off her face. Beth gazed up at him with a content look on her face.

"Peace and quiet might be hard to come by soon." Beth said softly. Daryl shifted so he was lying beside her and let her lie with her head on his arm and stuffed the other behind his head. "Maggie said I was a babbly crying monster." Beth said. Daryl snorted. He could picture a tiny little blond thing making noise just to hear herself. Beth leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him. "Are you seeing anyone besides me? Or were you seeing anyone besides me?" She asked. Daryl shook his head. "Me either." She added looking down at him. "Do you want to see other people? I am I holding you back?"

"Don't want to see anyone else, why you meet someone else?" Daryl asked feeling slightly embarrassed about his show of affection with this date.

"No, no one else." Beth said still looking down at him. "Not that I think we are pinned to each other or anything." Beth added quickly.

"No just two people that can do whatever we want that live together and are having a baby. And spend about 16 hours together everyday." Daryl added. "I kinda like what we have."

"I'm glad I met you." Beth said quietly. Daryl turned to look at her. "I am." She insisted. "I know we didn't plan on any of this and we probably would have continued running into each other from time to time and probably hooking up, but I'm glad it turned out this way and I get to get to know you." Daryl leaned over her and gazed down at her. "I mean you like me too right?" Daryl nodded and thought about leaning down and kissing her for a minute only to be beaten to the punch when Beth grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him to her mouth and kissed him softly.

"Girl the things I have wanted to do to you." Daryl mumbled against her neck before sucking softly and running his teeth against her pulse. "Sharing a bed each night."

"I said I'd sleep on the couch." Beth said pulling him back up to her lips. Daryl grunted again before kissing her. Beth grabbed his hand and moved it to her chest and leaned up into his palm. "You should take me home." Daryl squeezed her breast softly and nodded rolling to his knees and helping her up. He quickly packed up their things, handing Beth the box of pizza before throwing both his bag and blanket over his shoulder and scooping her up, walking quickly back to the truck. Beth kissed his neck before sliding down to her feet so Daryl could toss everything into the bed of the truck while she climbed in.

"Gonna do everything I should have done last time we were together." Daryl said as he drove a little faster than he legally should have back to his place. "Son of a bitch." He said when he noticed Rick's truck sitting in his driveway.

"Hey Rick." Beth said sliding out of the truck."

"I brought over some of Judith's old things. It's not much but I know you guys are starting to buy. I figured you could go through it and anything you don't want just drop it off at the Teen Pregnancy Center." Beth thanked him and Daryl helped him unload a few things. "Her crib is actually her bed now but we still had her mattress." Rick said as he and Daryl carried it through to the spare room.

"We saw a few we liked." Daryl said setting it against the wall. "What the fuck is this?" He asked holding up a hard plastic circle with what looked like leg holes. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He said setting it down on the dresser he had in the room. "Thanks again man. This'll help out a lot." Daryl said watching as Beth dragged in a portable crib that was folded up, it was convenient that it had wheels at one end.

"Lori was glad to get it out of her sewing room." Rick said walking through the house. "I'll see you guys around." He said as he left, declining an offer from Beth for a drink. "I got to go pick Carl up. He was studying with a girl." He said with a laugh. Daryl was almost ready to pounce, just waiting till he couldn't see Rick's taillights before spinning Beth around and kissing her again.

"This is safe right?" Daryl asked tugging on her jeans. Beth nodded and backed up towards the bedroom. Daryl wrapped an arm around her, lifting her as he walked quickly to the bed and laid her across it. He pulled off her sneakers and finished tugging her jeans off. He leaned over her and started bunching her shirt up. Beth sat up and let him pull it off and quickly worked her bra open and tossed it to the floor before kneeling and reaching for his belt. "I wanted to rip your clothing off so fucking bad." Daryl said as she worked his belt open. Beth blushed as she reached into his pants and started to stroke him in the confines of his boxers with one hand and worked her panties down with the other. Daryl waited till she had them around the top of her knees before pushing her gently on her ass and grabbing them and sliding them off her legs. He pulled his shirt of and looked down at her. "God you're beautiful." He said pushing on her knees to spread them open. He kept eye contact with her and slid his fingers over her softly, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck her off of them. He dragged her to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor, kissing up the inside of her thighs before sliding his tongue over her through the slickness that was now coating his tongue. Beth arched her back and moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding over and into her.

"God Daryl." Beth said reaching down to hold him against her once he moved his mouth up to her clit. Daryl flicked his tongue over her a few times and suckled softly, gazing up and grabbing her chest again as she rocked against him. God why had he not tasted her before? He felt her tugging him up her body and back off so she could sit back up, Beth promptly pushed his pants down his hips and moved her hand between her legs, gathering some of her own wetness before grabbing him and stroking him as she backed further up the bed, lying back and pulling him on top of her. "Come on!" Beth whined teasing herself and Daryl by guiding him up and down her slit. Daryl fisted himself and pushed into her, being careful to keep his weight back.

"You good?" He asked as he moved slowly in and out at a steady pace. Beth nodded, pushing up on her elbow and grabbing him and kissing him. Daryl let himself be pulled down and kissed her, moving a bit faster and harder. "God, you've got a vice grip on my cock." He said losing his rhythm. He reached down and started rubbing at her clit, making her throw her head back and pant out a whiney yes as she came. Daryl rolled off of her and eased her on her knees. "Can I finish like this?" He asked leaning over her back and kissing the back of her neck. Beth nodded and spread her legs eagerly. Daryl slid back into her and pumped into her with long, deep strokes. Daryl groaned and tightened the hold on her hips as he came. he rolled to his side beside her, throwing his hands over his head and catching his breath as Beth settled against him.

"We need to go on more dates." Beth said softly after a few minutes of silence. Daryl laughed as she pulled a blanket over them.

"Yeah, sounds like something we can work into our new scheduling."

 _Author's Note: This one shot got way out of control, for the time being I think I need to leave it as a one shot though! I have way too many stories on the go right now and even more one shot ideas in my head! I have ideas for new chapters for It's the end of the Word, my Game of Thrones fic and for Starting over again, but not enough for either to be a chapter. Thanks for the reviews!_


	22. Continuation

Walking Dad One Shots # 21

Merle Finds Out

 _This is a continuation of the previous chapter_

Daryl backed Beth towards the table and worked open the buttons to the shirt she was wearing instead of her pajamas without breaking their kiss. Once the buttons gave way he pushed the shirt down and broke the kiss as he kneeled down and pulled her panties off, tossing them over his shoulder as he quickly stood back up and lifted her up so she could sit up. Beth pulled him back to her mouth, kissing him frantically. To say that everything was working out would be a lie, they were certainly getting along and living together wasn't even terrible in the littlest of ways, but Beth was still too scared to go home for the rest of her things. She had only spoken briefly to her sister, hanging up quickly when Maggie had tried to talk about her Dad. Daryl wasn't too worried about it, if Beth wanted to talk about he was pretty sure she would but if she wanted to avoid the hurt and try to move on he wasn't going to stop her. He nipped at her lips as her hands drifted down to his pants and Beth opened her mouth so he could slide his tongue against hers as she worked the zipper down.

"Lay back." Daryl said against her mouth as he kneeled on the floor. Beth dropped to her elbows and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, tugging her closer to his mouth. Her head rolled back as soon as his tongue started working at her clit and her legs were soon hugging the sides of his head, muffling the tiny whines and moans leaving her mouth. Beth reached down and grabbed him by the hair, tugging him where she wanted him and holding him there. Beth let her eyes close and moved gently against his lips and tongue lost in the slow build up she was feeling in her stomach. Neither heard the front door open or the steps towards them.

"Oh Jesus fuck! You knocked her up?" Merle said as he barged into the kitchen. Daryl quickly pulled Beth to his chest to shield her body. "He don't got a lot of money, so you might want to rethink your stance on Roe vs. Wade." Merle said walking up and getting in both their faces. Daryl stood up and walked Beth over to the hallway, once he set her feet down on the floor she ran to the bed room and shut the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Daryl asked as he walked back to the kitchen and gave his brother a shove. Merle shoved him back into the wall. "She ain't a gold digger."

"Are you telling me this was planned?" Merle screamed grabbing two fists fulls of Daryl shirt and backing him back to the wall.

"No planned, but it ain't like it's the worse thing that could happen!" Daryl said wrestling free. "Fuck what would you have me do?"

"I don't know, pull out?!" Merle said. "Daryl walked over and opened his door.

"Just get the fuck out." Daryl said. "I'm in a good place and you are going to ruin everything." Daryl said. "I was dreading telling you. Whenever you needed to step up and be my brother you've always failed, I didn't expect anything to be different this time."

"Are kicking me out of some pussy?" Merle screamed. "She's been here at least 2 months, and not one word from you." Merle added moving towards the door. "I can forgive not telling me when you're getting a piece of ass, but not telling you're having a kid?"

"And have you come here and upset it's mother?" Daryl hollered. "Jesus fuck Merle! She ran to the bedroom crying! You were screaming like you were going to hit her!"

"I wasn't going to hit her, I was going to clock you for being such a fucking idiot!" Merle said walking out the door into the yard. Daryl watched while he kicked over the stack of wood he had for campfires and as he walked over to the huge oak tree and break a shovel against the trunk. He rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to the bedroom and knocked.

"Who is it?" Beth squeaked out.

"It's me." Daryl said opening the door. He saw a big lump under the blankets on the bed and walked over sitting down. "You need to get a Hell of a lot better at hiding girl." Daryl said trying to break the ice. "Merle's a hot head. Don't worry, he'll get on board." Beth pulled the blanket down slightly and gazed up at him.

"Daryl I've never been more humiliated in my life. He saw everything!" Beth said pulling the blanket tighter. "He hates me for ruining your life." Beth added throwing the blanket back over her head.

"Well we don't know if you've ruined his life yet Blondie." Merle said from the doorway to the bedroom.

"Merle…" Daryl started say when he noticed Beth tense beneath the covers.

"I speak only he truth and you know it." Merle said. Daryl left Beth on the bed to stalk back out to the kitchen. "Playing house while she gains half her weight is not going to prepare you for what life is going to be like when that baby gets here."

"I am not going to gain half my weight!" Beth said from under the blankets. "All that's going to change is there'll someone else screaming and hollering making me cry instead of you."

"Come on Merle." Daryl said once he realized that Merle had no intentions of leaving. "Let's take a walk."

Beth waited a few minutes, she wanted to make sure that Merle and Daryl were out of the house before she quickly got out of bed and dressed. There was no way she was going to risk having Merle see anymore of her than he already had. She didn't know what to do. She was trying not to take anything Merle said to heart, she had a feeling that if Daryl didn't want her there, baby or not, she wouldn't be there. He'd have let her get a room at the Outlook and helped her out financially only.

"You can't be like that with her." Daryl said as they walked along the edge of his property. "Merle she's been through the fucking ringer and I want her around."

"Been through the ringer? She's living off you!" Merle scoffed.

"Merle her dad kicked her out." Daryl said explaining the situation.

"Wait her Paw is Hershel Greene?" Daryl nodded. "Her Daddy owns half the land south of the river and she's leaving her rent free?"

"It ain't about money!" Daryl said. "And it ain't rent free, not that it's your business but she pays me money off each pay and splits the grocery bill. Stop thinking she's looking for a free ride."

"I'm telling you it's weird. A girl like that doesn't have any friends she can stay with? She has to fall in your lap?"

"It's my kid." Daryl said calmly. "Ain't her friends' responsibilities. It's ours" Merle rolled his eyes and sat on a tree stump. "This in no way has any impact on your life. Why are you so bent out of shape?"

"I'm not bent out of shape. I am waiting for the other ball to drop. Just like everyone thinks we're trouble, I think this is only going to lead to heartbreak."

"We both know that this might not be more than friendship." Daryl said looking at him. "We'd both still just be hooking up on the weekend, maybe working toward something if she wasn't pregnant, maybe not. There is a baby and we are going to be in each others lives."

"Oh so you're going to have her around you might as well be fucking? How are you going to feel if she comes home and says she has a date?"

"Merle she's like 6 months pregnant, she ain't looking for a date." Daryl said trying to hide how much he hated the thought of her telling someone else about her day, making them laugh and kissing them.

"Not now numb nuts, 5 months from now when she leaves you with the kid to head out with her girlfriends and comes back with a few phone numbers."

"She won't leave the baby." Daryl mumbled. "She's already planned her maternity leave, and she's planning on working right up till she gives birth to get the most time off with the baby. If she can, look Merle, I know you think you're looking out for me and I know you hate change. You need to get used to her being around and me being with her."

"Just so I can listen to you bitch when she leaves? "

"She won't leave if you don't chase her away." Daryl said turning and making his way back to the house. "She's a good thing Merle. I got something to come home to now. Someone to take care of and someone who tries to take care of me."

"You don't need anyone, you need to remember that you're a fucking man." Merle said. "Women are a good fun time till they beat you at the game and pin you down."

"Look if you can't be nice and civil, we can't be starting up Monday dinners or hunting together on the weekends." Daryl added. "Least not till the baby comes."

"Oh yeah cause when the baby comes she's going to take you off the leash she put you on." Merle said following him through the woods back to his house. "Do you even know the amount of hassle a baby is?"

"What the fuck do you want me to do Merle? Leave him at a fire station?" Daryl snapped. "I know there is more to having a kid then having a bed for him."

"Yeah cause we had the best examples to follow." Merle said.

"Is that what you're afraid of? That this is going to turn me into him?" Daryl asked. Merle looked away. "I won't."

"You think any guy thinks he's going to be a terrible father? The first time that little hell raiser does something to set you off you sure you won't haul back and hit him? Slap her around when she talks back to you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Daryl said walking up his stairs and slamming the door behind him leaving Merle on the outside. "Beth?" Daryl called out making his way back down the hall. He found her sitting in bed reading through one of the books she had checked out of the library.

"Hey." Beth said marking her spot and setting the book aside. "You alright?" Darryl nodded and stretched out next to her on the bed. "Your brother gone?" Darryl shook his head.

"He's pouting in the backyard, spewing bullshit." Darryl said. "Just don't take anything he says personally." Beth ran her hand over his hair pushing it out of his face.

"He thinks he's protecting you." Beth said softly. "Not everyone is out to get you. Why does he think that?"

"Cause he's a miserable guy who's lived a hard life, some of it self inflicted." Daryl said. "He's used to people only wanting us—him around if they're being useful and to place blame on."

"He needs to start thinking more highly of you. I mean I don't know him at all; maybe he is a bad person. I know you aren't." Daryl gave her a look. "You aren't." Beth said stubbornly. "And I'm not just saying that cause of the situation we're in."

"I'm glad you're comfortable around me and everything but we don't know everything about each other—"

"Yet." Beth interrupted only for Daryl to reach up and cover her mouth.

"Or how I used to be." He finished uncovering her mouth.

"I don't care how you used to be. That doesn't have any affect on me. I care about who you are now. That is who I met, that is who I am getting to know and that is all that matters."


	23. A Little More

Walking Dead One Shots #22

 _I really should have made this one it's own little story…._

This was getting real fast. The first month that Beth had been living with him had been a week of awkwardness and then 3 weeks of familiarity. The next two weeks were filled with what was kinda indescribable, maybe common law bliss? They had exactly defined their relationship and honestly it was better for Daryl that way. He in no way considered it a casual, but he didn't like labels and he preferred not having to deal with everyone being in their business, asking about their relationship. He barely could handle being constantly asked about the baby now that her stomach had popped. Now the fact that she was pregnant wasn't always just on the back of his mind, cause no matter what she wore or how she was sitting he was reminded that he was going to be a father.

"Hey." Daryl said suddenly shaken from his thoughts as Beth joined him for breakfast. "You good?" He asked kicking her chair out so she could join him at the table.

"I'm good." Beth said smiling at his tough take on gallant behavior. "A bit tired. Glad my doctor appointment is at 9:45 so I only have to work a half day." She replied honestly. She had quickly realized that Daryl had little patience for polite answers; he wanted to know the truth.

"You need more rest. Maybe you take the truck yourself, don't go in so early." Daryl said. "I know you want to work right up to you pop, but maybe you take the last month off."

"I want to bank as much extra cash as possible. I won't be going back to work for about a year." Beth said pushing from the table and starting breakfast. "I only get 60% of my salary while on maternity leave."

"You won't have as many expenses." Daryl said. "No more buying work clothes, lunches and gas money. I won't let you give me rent money if you aren't working."

"You'll still let me help with household stuff though right?" Daryl nodded. "We'll use most of my paycheck for the baby too, since you won't let me pay rent."

"I don't see how that's fair." Daryl said frowning. "Be like I'm not supporting the kid at all."

"Of course you are, you're keeping a roof over our head and heat and water. All I'm going to be doing is buying food and diapers." Beth said leaning back against the counter after flipping the bacon. "And you've helped me buy almost everything we have so far."

"I guess." Daryl said leaning back. "You going to have enough left over to still have a little bit left for you?"

"It'll take some budgeting but I should." Beth promised as she set out the various condiments they both enjoyed. She placed their plates on the table and kissed the side of Daryl's head after pouring out his coffee and their juices. "How's the construction project going?" She asked after sitting down.

"Guy has got to be some type of cult leader." Daryl said as he dug into the eggs. "He bought that old lot that had those two warehouses on it, you know the one on Elm?" He asked looking up. Beth nodded her head as she spread grape jelly on their toast. "He's converting them into housing. Not like apartments, or just big houses. Almost like dorm rooms. There's going to be one big kitchen and eating area. Keeps saying it's for his family."

"Maybe he's got a really big extended family and they all want to live together. The Millers that were about 5 miles down from the edge of our property, well they had about 5 houses on their land, and it was Mr. Miller's sons, they all built there. They all worked together."

"I don't know, it doesn't fell like it's a family business type situation. You might be right though." Daryl said leaning back after he finished. He was working on not eating so fast but he always finished way before her. He was still getting used to not just eating in the car on the way to work or while standing and looking over his house and yard for another project. Beth smiled at him and finished her breakfast.

"And he was ok with you not going in till lunch today?" Daryl nodded.

"Reg told him I had an appointment. I don't like getting too chummy with clients, I didn't elaborate." Daryl said standing to clear their plates. "I can barely deal with Rick and Merle knowing our business."

"And Maggie and Glenn." Beth said smiling. Maggie had followed them home the week before and insisted that she meet Daryl while Glenn stood by awkwardly with an apologetic look on his face.

"Glenn wasn't that bad." Daryl admitted helping Beth up. She smiled and held her back as she made her way down the hall to get ready. "What time do you want to leave by?" Daryl asked looking down the hallway. Beth came back out with a scared look on her face. "What's wrong? There something is the backyard again?" Beth shook her head.

"I'm bleeding." Beth said softly. Daryl walked quickly towards her and held her arm, helping her back to the bed. Beth sat down and looked stricken as Daryl pulled one of her longer sweaters out of the closet and helped her into it as he called her doctor. Beth barely heard his side of the conversation as she moved her hand over her stomach, trying to feel the baby.

"Come on." Daryl said helping her back up. He grabbed a pair of her jeans and a t-shirt and stuffed it into one of his backpacks. Beth opened her drawer and handed him some underwear and a bra and slipped her feet into her flip-flops and wrapped the sweater around herself before letting him walk her to the truck. "Doc's meeting us at the ER. Said spotting is normal."

"It wasn't a spot." Beth said. "It wasn't a lot..."

"I know I saw them in the hamper." Daryl said interrupting her. He noticed that she had stopped moving her hand around. "You feeling anything?" Beth nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor had asked him if she was feeling movement and he said he didn't know. "Everything's going to be fine." Daryl said as he ran to the driver's side of the truck and quickly started on the way to the hospital.

"It's kicking like normal." Beth said. The baby was always really active after she had juice the sugar hyped it up. "We need to stop calling it, it."

"We'll know soon enough if it's a boy or girl." Daryl said to himself. "Only about 2 ½ months to go right?" He added looking at Beth when they had to stop at a set of lights. "We agreed to be surprised and we'll be surprised."

"Yeah." Beth said softly, looking relieved once they started to move again. "And we can wait another few weeks to know little one." She said looking down at her stomach grimacing. Once Daryl pulled over into one of the emergency lot spots Beth pushed open her door, leaning out to throw up. "I'm alright. My stomach is just upset from the stress." She said as Daryl made his way over to help her into the waiting room. He led her right to the triage nurse and explained what was going on. Beth handed over her insurance card and they were quickly whisked away to a curtained area. An intern came in while they were waiting and checked her vitals.

"Where's my doctor?" Beth asked as he started hooking her up to a few machines.

"Right here." Dr. Cloyd said as she made her way into their little cube and pulled the curtain shut. "I need the portable ultrasound and tech right now." She said over her shoulder. "Alright Beth, look at me." Denise said as she pulled out the stool and sat the end of the gurney. "Any pain at all in the last few days?" Beth blinked and tried to think. "Anything at all, even if you don't think it's important or relevant. If it's not, I'll know." Denise said as she picked up the chart.

"Just a bit of pain in my lower back. Like I've been wearing heels too long, but it's constant." Beth said. Denise nodded and made notes on the chart.

"Anything else change in your pregnancy?" Denise asked as she pointed to the cart and waved the intern off.

"She's really tired all the time." Daryl said speaking up. Beth smiled and nodded at him. "She's sleeping though, we just thought it was cause she's further along, like her books said." Denise nodded her head agreeing with them before reaching up and folding her nightgown up above the sheet so that the goo could be smeared over her stomach. Sure enough her other intern had arrived with the machine. Beth was a bit worried when Denise positioned it so that neither her nor Daryl could see the screen and flicked the sound off. Denise pointed as the tech moved the wand around in silence.

"Alright everything looks ok." She said flicking on the sound; the faint sound of the baby's heartbeat was steady in the curtained cubicle. "I want to give you an injection to help the baby's lungs develop a bit faster, just incase we have to go in and get the little one."

"Why? You said everything looked alright, that it was ok." Beth said grabbing Daryl's hand in a death grip.

"It does and the baby is fine, right now." The doctor said patting Beth on the hand. "I'm worried about the blood though. It could be a partial tear to your placenta. If it's the case you are going to have to be put on bed rest right away. Any type of jostle, shove or nudge could cause complete placental abruption. If that happens, we'll have to go in and get the baby out. We can give you the shot and it'll make it a bit easier road to full recovery. We still want to keep them in their till we are closer to your do date."

"Did we do something to cause this?" Daryl asked placing his hand on the back of Beth's head when she turned into his shoulder and cried softly.

"No, God don't think that." Denise said patting Beth's back. "You're going through a stressful pregnancy but you're young and healthy and we are just giving your baby the best options and care to make sure you take it home with you." Daryl nodded and continued to comfort Beth. "You sit tight and let me try and rule out anything serious. This could just be a spotting situation, even though it was a bit heavy." Daryl perched on the side of the bed and pulled out his cell phone and began calling both his work and Beth's work to let them know they would not be in today. They both wished him and Beth well and asked to be kept in the loop.

"What are we going to do?" Beth asked softly, her face still pressed into Daryl's shoulder. "I can't take a lot of time off. I don't have much vacation and sick time."

"We'll be fine." Daryl said. "I'm not just saying that. I got insurance that I can get you on once your sick time runs out and leaves run out. I looked into it in case you didn't want to go back to work right away. Technically I can claim we've been together a month before you conceived. We only got to be together for a year to get you on it." Daryl said smoothing her hair and trying to comfort her. "Be a bit tight money wise but nothing we can't handle." Beth nodded into his chest and sobbed out how grateful she was for him being in her life. "You want me to call anyone?" Beth shook her head.

"Just, let's wait till we know more." Beth said looking up at him. "I don't think I could take him just hanging up on me right now." Beth added looking down. "Maggie would just be pacing and freaking out in the waiting room." Daryl smiled into the top of her head. "Glenn would be trying to calm her down and she'd be yelling at him."

"I didn't take her for a yeller." Daryl tried to say with a straight face as he helped Beth get comfortable. "I mean she's not as personable as Merle, but I don't think she's as hotheaded as you make her sound." Beth smiled at him and kept an eye on the fetal heart rate monitor as Daryl made small talk, making her smile and laugh through the various tests. Denise came back and Beth grimaced when she recommended a vaginal ultra sound but quickly moved to the stirrups.

"I'll be able to tell if the placenta is covering part of the cervix." Denise explained. Daryl eyed the wand as Denise slipped a condom over the end and added lube. Beth made a face showing her discomfort as it was inserted but the picture was much clearer. They could see the baby sucking on it's thumb, the umbilical cord and Denise apparently could see what she needed to see pointing to the screen and motioning for the tech to maneuver the wand. "Right there." She said. The tech nodded and withdrew the instrument and left the room.

"What?" Beth asked as Denise tossed her gloves and scribbled at the chart.

"It's a grade 1 placental tear. The blood is mostly clotting behind the baby. You are going to need to be on bed rest and you are going to have to deliver early." Beth's lip trembled. "How early will depend on how the baby continues to reach to the pregnancy. If it keeps going well we are going to keep 'em in there for as long as we can."

"The bed rest, is she going to be in the hospital?" Daryl asked chewing his nail.

"How far do you live from here?" Denise asked as she charted away. "No an ambulance or you yourself could get her here in lots of time and I expect you to get here as soon as anything feels the least bit weird or off." Denise said. "This happens in a bout 1 out of every 100 births. We know how to treat it. We can't stop it and sometimes we just find out there was a tear during delivery, when we encounter clotted blood. Your baby moves a lot and the blood was able to flow out. That's why it was so red." Denise explained. "She really shouldn't be alone though. Can you take time off too?"

"I can take a few days off to get her settled. We might have to talk to some of our friends though. I can't be taking a lot of time off." Daryl admitted. "I can swing about 2 weeks now and 2 weeks once the baby's actually here."

"In all likelihood Beth is going to be back her at the start of her 8th month in two weeks. In fact I want to schedule her for a c section or induction two weeks from right now."

"Is that too early?" Beth asked. Denise shook her head.

"No and it's safer than just risking the placenta tearing even more."

"Should we go in now?" Daryl asked, taken from his thoughts on who he could get to stay at home with Beth. Merle was out of the question, Lori wasn't a much better option and none of Beth's friends had even been by to see her since she had been staying with him. His all had jobs and wives, all 2 of them.

"Let's get her to 32 weeks." Denise said. "The odds go up to 98% survival rate and the risks are obviously greatly lowered." Beth nodded her head. "We'll meet in two days for a check up and follow up twice a week till your scheduled C section. I'll push back the section if I feel it's safe." Denise went on to explain the odds after 34 weeks. "I'll get your discharge papers. Remember do not hesitate to get back her at any signs of labor or pain. Moderate spotting is expected with your condition but anything like what you experienced today and you come right back here to get checked out."

"Is a normal birth still possible?" Beth asked.

"It's risky because of the bleeding." Denise said. "If you want to try we can try."

"No, we want to go with whatever has the lowest risks for both her and the baby." Daryl said speaking up. Beth nodded quickly agreeing. Denise smiled and left them to go fill out paper work and get print outs for them. "I know you were planning all natural and no drugs I'm sorry it's not possible."

"Me too, but I want what's best. The situation is different now." Beth said as Daryl helped her dress in the clothing he had brought. "I don't know how we are going to finish doing everything in two weeks though Daryl."

"We knew you might have a bit of a shorter pregnancy. I'll go out and buy the last few things we 100% need before you give birth and we can get it ready."

"I don't have that kind of money laying around. We'll have to just get the car seat. We can't leave without that installed and bought." Beth said mentally doing the math in her head. "We can make do with what sleepers we have already, they'll be too big but that's ok. I don't know if I am lactating enough yet, some of the money might have to go towards formula."

"Don't worry, you're body knows when you need to start producing milk." Denise said as she came back. "You'll need a pump though, your baby might not be able to nurse much and you'll want to keep up in your milk production and have milk on hand for supplemental feedings." Denise adding handing over pamphlets Beth and Daryl thanked her as the papers were signed and processed. Daryl was allowed to push Beth out to the truck in a wheelchair, he just didn't trust the teenage looking candy stripper they sent to do it, so he just followed them to the truck to bring the wheelchair back. Beth was slightly startled when Daryl bent to lift her.

"I just need a hand." She said as he lifted her to his arms.

"Stop." He said to her protests. "Just let me be extra careful." He said sitting her gently in the seat and buckling her up. Beth nodded and waited till he was in with her. "I can't think of anyone to come sit with you. We got reach out to your family."

"We can talk to Maggie when we get home." Beth said. "She might be able to come sit with me a bit. I might be able to get Tara to come out, but she's so busy with her comic shop trying to turn a profit. She's down to one other employee. I don't really want to ask an ex to come stay with me. My only other close friends are Jimmy and Spencer."

"I could drop you off home every day and pick you up on the way home. We can talk to your dad. Maggie would still be able to do her work around the farm with them but they'd be close by in case you needed them."

"What if we ask and my dad says no?" Beth said softly. "I don't think I can take it."

"He's your dad, he won't say no." Daryl said. "All I could think about, from the moment you told me you were bleeding was making sure my kid and my girl were alright. Your dad is going to feel the same. I think the not knowing is more stressful for you." Daryl added as they slowly and carefully made their way home. "I mean even if Merle and you got along, I don't know if I'd trust him to be responsible enough to get you to the hospital in one piece. Glenn, I feel could handle it." Daryl added turning into their driveway. "Stay in the car. Let me get the door open and I'll help you in." Beth unbuckled but waited till Daryl came back out a few minutes later. She let him carry her into the house where he quickly laid her on the couch that had the pillows from their bed there.

"Thank you, it'll be more comfortable out here for now." Beth said as he took her flip-flops off and covered her with a blanket.

"I can pull over a kitchen chair and we can eat right here too. I know the doctor said you could still be on your feet to cook for a few minutes at a time, but if you make breakfast I don't want you making lunch or dinner. One meal a day." Beth looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Just for the next few days till your next check in." Daryl said taking the bag with her dirty nightgown to the kitchen and tossing it in the laundry closet. "I'm going to get our hamper and get some laundry going. I'll wash all the baby clothes and blankets and we can fold them and get them ready. I'll set up the corner over there like we planned and you can tell me how you want it done from the couch."

"So we're nesting." Beth said laying her head back. Daryl nodded and sat on the floor in front of the couch with their bag of baby things. He pulled out his pocketknife and started cutting the tags off. "You should head out and buy a few packages of premature diapers and some preemie clothing." Beth said. "Not today, but maybe tomorrow."

"Here. Call Maggie. See if you can get her to come out tomorrow. We can make a list tonight of everything we need. Anything you need too." Daryl said as he worked on the tags. Beth took the phone into her lap and Daryl listened to her side of the conversation. Beth confirmed that Maggie could come by and stay with her before hanging up and calling work to let them know she wouldn't be back, she had to start her leave. Daryl took the phone from her and spoke to her boss, who he felt was making her feel guilty. Beth was surprised at how calm he was, all he did was promise to bring in documentation from the doctor.

"You don't got to deal with that bullshit." He said once he hung up. Beth let out a laugh. "I know better than cussing out your boss. I mean I want it to be your choice if you go back or not. I know you love your job and I ain't costing you it."

"Is your boss mad at you?" Beth asked. Daryl shook his head.

"The client is worried that we're a bit behind but it ain't nothing. I can get caught up easily. I do all the carving to the fixtures and I drew up the plans, it just goes more smoothly if I'm there. Ain't like they didn't know I'd be taking time off, just thought it'd be in a few months, we'd be further along in the project."

"Who's the client? Anyone I know?" Daryl shook his head. "I know a lot of folk."

"You've heard of him, I know that. You know the guy Merle owed? Negan? It's for him." Daryl said. "I wanted to turn down the job but it was just too big of a contract for Reg to turn down and too big a bonus for me to lose out on."

"Well The Monroes usually make good business moves right?" Beth asked yawning. Daryl nodded as he stood up with the small pile of baby things. "I mean from what Spencer told me anyway."

"As long as they don't listen to their sons, they do alright." Daryl said from the laundry area. "You get a nap in. I'll make something edible for lunch." Beth hummed out an agreement and Daryl sat at the table and placed his head against it and quietly calmed himself. He placed his hand against his heart and waited for it to stop racing, feeling it slowly make it's way to a steady beat. Everything would be ok. It had to be. He was working towards a better life than he ever thought he could have. Surely the world would not be cruel enough to give him a glimpse of happy normal only to take it away. He heard Beth sigh in her sleep and made his way to the living room. He smiled at her as she slept soundly on her side with her hands over spot where her could see the baby kicking. He walked over and crouched down, carefully placing his hand over hers. He said a small prayer, something he hadn't done since none of his cries to God for help when he was younger were answered, asking for God to let him have this. But he didn't beg. Dixon's did not beg.


	24. We Are Fighters

Just a little look at how I think the mid season finale could have been better with Beth!

Walking Dead One Shots #23

Beth sat inside and rocked Judith, praying for Maggie and her baby, for everyone to make it back from their respective missions. She had insisted that she be allowed to go, only to have the baby placed in her arms and a gun and knife added to her belt with the instructions to keep safe and run if she had to from Rick. She'd been forced to watch the RV make its way through the gates; they had even let Eugene go along.

"They've been gone too long Judy." Beth said softly, smoothing back her hair and kissing her on the forehead. She carefully lifted the baby and placed her into her crib before making her way down the stairs and out to the porch to sit and wait for either Daryl, Glenn and Michonne to make it back or for the RV to come back. She hoped the RV would make it back first, only so she'd be able to tell Glenn that Maggie was fine. She knew Maggie had to be fine. She jumped to her feet when she heard the gates open and tried to peer down the street. "No, no, no." She said running up the stairs and grabbing the sleeping baby. She ran to the area they parked the vehicles, past Rick, Michonne, Carl and easily avoided being grabbed by Eugene, making her way into the RV to look for Maggie, Glenn and Daryl.

"Beth they aren't on the RV." Rick said coming in after her. She stared at the body under a tablecloth. "They ambushed us. They had already caught Glenn, Michonne and Daryl."

"Where are they?" Beth asked shifting the baby and sitting at the table. Rosita came in with Eugene and a few men from the community and lifted the body out.

"Maggie is at The Hilltop. We dropped her and Sasha off so the doctor can take care of her. We buried Glenn there." Rick said dropping his head into his hands. "Maggie wanted him close by, she'd going to stay there for the baby. I can take you there."

"Where's Daryl." Beth asked. Rick remained silent with a pained look. "Where is he? Why didn't he come back?" Rick looked straight ahead and explained what Negan had done. How he had frustrated them with roadblocks and how they had been waiting in the woods, knowing they'd try to get Maggie there on foot. He told her about Lucille and Abraham. He told her about how Negan had taunted Rosita, how Daryl, even though he looked injured, and he wasn't sure how injured, had jumped up and slugged him. Beth started sobbing quietly.

"You left him out there? How could you not bring him back for me?" Beth interrupted.

"He didn't kill Daryl. For his outburst he turned and killed Glenn the way he had killed Abe. He took Daryl, and if we don't do as he says, if I try anything, he'll send him back to me in pieces." Rick went on telling her about what he had tried to make him do to Carl. "We have to go out and work for them now. We can't fight; we're just too out numbered. Even with The Hilltop people."

"Well you take me to Daryl." Beth said. "I'll go and I'll stay with Daryl and he won't be alone. I'll work for Negan there. I'll farm or clean or…."

"I can't." Rick said trying to calm her down. "For one I have no idea where their base is. I couldn't take you there even if we had the numbers." Olivia made her way to the RV, mumbling that Michonne had told her to come get Judith and watch her till Beth and Rick came to get her. Michonne sat beside Beth and listened as Rick again told her what they had to do.

"We're not going to let him know where Maggie is though. I got people working on empty graves, Gabriel's idea. We need her to have peace. We'll head out to one day, after their first pick up and I'll take you to see your sister."

"You are going to have to think of a way to stop him Rick." Beth pleaded, encouraged by the look in Michonne's face. "We always fight, we stopped the Governor."

"This is not like Woodbury." Rick said. "I have to keep all of the rest of us alive. I can't lose anyone else." He said getting up and leaving.

"You need to get him back! I have lost everything! I lost my entire family! All I had was Daryl, he never gave up on me!" Beth screamed as Aaron grabbed her and hugged her.

"We can't do anything without a plan." He said to her. "We don't have anything and if we fail we all die."

"We have a plan, we work for Negan now." Rick said to everyone gathering to burry Abe. "That's how we survive." Beth let Aaron led her to the house and into the room she shared with Daryl.

"Try and get some sleep." Aaron said pressing on her shoulders. Beth turned into the pillows and sobbed softly. "We will get Daryl back we just have to be sure and safe. Beth you weren't there. He's a nutcase, unstable, if we make him mad, he'll kill someone. If we don't have enough to give them in a week he'll kill someone in front of us."

"Try and sleep? Daryl is all alone with that terrible man." Beth said turning back into her pillow. Aaron patted her on the back and left her to sob. Beth walked through the next few days in a fog. She went through her things; she had nothing that she wouldn't part with if the Saviors asked for it. She knew others were trying to hide things they thought they wouldn't want to part with, Rick was worried that if hiding places were found Negan would snap. He was going to try and keep the baby hidden, he didn't want to give Negan and his crew any more ammo to use against him. Beth was surprised when she heard people walking down the streets to the gate.

"Little Pig, Little Pig, let me in." Beth looked to Rick, knowing without having to be told that was the voice of the man that had killed Glenn. Eugene was already trembling and Rosita looked like she wanted to kill. "Here hold this." A man in a leather jacket said handing off a barbwire bat to Rick.

"Daryl—" Rick started to say only to be cut off. Beth's eyes snapped open and she gazed around the men behind Negan and saw Daryl in a grimy sweat suit, covered in filth and bruises. He gave a slight, almost unnoticeable shake of his head, letting Beth know not to react.

"No. You don't talk to Daryl." Negan said.

"I thought we had a week." Rick said as Negan's men started working their ways through the houses and garages.

"I got to keep my workers on their toes." Negan said looking around. "And who are you?" He asked looking at Beth. "You weren't out on their little adventure to the woods. Rick how many more sweet pieces of ass do you have here? Where is the brunette?" Negan said walking up to Beth and smiling at her. "I know what you're thinking, I just beat the actual brains clear out of her husband. She won't want to see me or have anything to do with me, but you'd be surprised." He said turning to look at Rick. "Well?" Rick started to walk over to the gate, Negan followed stopping in front of the fresh graves. Beth followed, unnerved by the looks she was getting from the men holding guns on the people herded out of their houses for the searches.

"Where did you come from? You are one creepy little fucker." Negan said to a smiling Father Gabriel. He shut him down when he started to preach. Beth jumped when a gun went off. Negan gave Rick a look that made Beth start to shake. "What the fuck was that?" Negan grabbed Beth by the front of the shirt and started dragging her towards the direction the gunshot had come from, with Rick quickly following. Dwight held a gun on Daryl as Negan dragged Beth along.

"They're taking all our medication!" Carl said holding a handgun on Negan's men. "That is not half." He stated.

"Oh no. No I will not let that shit fly." Negan said pulling his knife out and placing Beth in front of him. He noticed Daryl through the window trying to see what was going on, storing that bit of info for later. "I decide what's half. Drop the gun." He said to Carl holding the knife to Beth's throat. Carl reluctantly handed over the gun. "I guess I have to take all of your guns away too." He said pressing his face into the side of Beth's hair. "I got to admit, the fact that you aren't turning into a crying mess right now Darling, well that's a turn on. Take me to where you store your guns." Negan said pushing Beth gently out and letting Rick take him to the armory.

"You are supposed to be away with your sister." Beth whispered fiercely at Carl. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping in her crib." Carl said as they made their way out of the medical center.

"They are going through the houses." Beth spat at him as she quickly, but calmly made her way across the street and down to Rick's place; that the Saviors thankfully had not made it to yet. She made her way into Judith's room and lifted the sleeping baby to her chest and looked out the windows. Everyone seemed to be distracted by something going on at the armory. She made her way quickly through the backyards, back to the medical center. Surely they wouldn't come back. She sat on the ground and rocked the baby slowly back and forth and waited from them to leave. Rick made his way in some time later and started tearing the place apart.

"Two guns are missing. Negan is going to kill Olivia if we can't turn them up." He explained as he looked through everything.

"You think it's possible it was a miscount?" Beth asked. Rick shook his head.

"Some food and alcohol is gone too. Saviors aren't taking that. Someone is stocking up." Rick said walking towards the door. "Try and keep out of sight, I don't like the way he looked at you." Beth nodded and opened a juice box from the baby to have once she woke up knowing a treat would help keep her quiet.

"Baba." Judith mumbled as she woke up in Beth's arms. Beth smiled at her and handed her the drink, trying to keep a smile on her face and not let the baby feel the tension she felt affect her. More commotion was heard and the gates were being opened. Beth peered out the window and watched as Spencer and Rosita made their way back with what turned out to be Daryl's bike. The man that seemed to like pushing Daryl around looked happy, and Beth could see that he said something taunting to Daryl. Rick finally came down the street and Olivia went sobbing towards her house. Beth watched while Rick handed over two handguns. Rick then was talking and Negan smirked and turned to look at Daryl who remained silent. Negan made a few motions and Daryl was loaded into the back of a truck and Negan turned back to Rick and said something else before taking back his bat and killing a lurking walker before hopping into the front seat and leaving. As soon as the gates closed Beth ran down.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said Daryl couldn't come back." Rick said. Beth noticed Michonne was almost shaking.

"Rick made me give him a gun he didn't even know we had." Michonne said. "He took the deer I managed to shoot and everything else I had found." Rick walked off with Michonne and Beth walked over to the wall and gazed through one of the peepholes at the dust. She could no longer see the Saviors trucks, but the dust had not settled yet. She leaned down and snuggled Judith into her.

"We'll see him again next week." Beth whispered.

"So Daryl." Negan said as he followed as Dwight escorted Daryl back to his cell. "Was it a good visit for you?" Negan taunted, knowing Daryl wouldn't answer. "I mean we didn't have to kill anyone. You looked a little worried when I grabbed that hot little blonde and dragged her off. Thankfully the future serial killer didn't get her killed. I mean I would have been justified in making an example out of her, but I decided to be merciful."

"Give me your clothes." Dwight said once they had shoved Daryl in the cell. Daryl started to pull off his clothes.

"Tell me Daryl, do you think she'd want to come here be one of my wives? I mean life is going to hard for her in Alexandria now, she might want a break." Daryl just stared at him. "What? She got somebody? I told you that don't matter. Right Dwight?" Negan said.

"Might be safer for her here. I mean they don't got the weapons to defend if another group comes in."

"Thought we worked for you and you kept us safe." Daryl spat out.

"Daryl you know you are only allowed to speak if the words are what I want to hear." Negan said tossing a bottle of water at him and an apple. "I think you need another time out." He added sliding the door shut and locking it. Daryl opened the bottle and drank deeply, flinching once the music started blaring.

"D why didn't you tell me about Daryl's girl?" Dwight turned to Negan and stared. "You didn't pick up the terror on his face when I grabbed her?"

"Same look they all had." Dwight said leaning against the railing and looking down on everyone working on supper. "Well everyone that was there in the woods. I don't think the rest of them really know what we are about."

"They know." Negan said. "Who are we hitting up tomorrow?" Negan asked.

"Hilltop." Dwight said forcing himself not to make eye contact with his wife when she made her way into the common area. Negan picked up on it right away.

"I think I am going to go enjoy some quality time with my pants off." Negan said slapping Dwight on the back and walking away. He whistled and pointed and his wife hung her head for a minute before following to his apartments. Dwight wiped at his face and made his way back to Daryl's cell.

"Negan knows you got a girl. I'd get inline if I were you."

"I told you I ain't never going to kneel. She wouldn't want me to. And she won't ever take the deal you did."

"You ready to watch her die? Is she ready to watch you die?" Dwight asked. Daryl just looked at him.

"You want to give me more of a reason to keep saying no? Keep threatening my family." Daryl said placing his head on his folded forearms and trying to block out the music. Dwight knew he'd get nothing out of Daryl so he shut the door and locked it. He had another busy day in the morning. Daryl closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to his time with Beth in the woods, to meeting up with her after Morgan had rescued him and Aaron from that trap, to her running into his arms and to the four months he had with her in his arms every chance they had gotten. His thoughts allowed him to block out the music and get a bit of a recharge mentally and physically. He knew they'd be off doing something horrible in the morning, he just hoped it wasn't a trip to any more groups.

Beth walked along the perimeter of the gate, pointing out different flowers and the few birds that flew by to Judith. She watched as Rosita and Eugene made their way to the gate with Spencer, arguing about something, she wasn't sure what. She was pretty sure they were going out in the opposite direction that Rick and Aaron had gone to scavenge. Not only did they need to have things to give to Negan, but also they were running dangerously low on supplies for themselves. She had managed to make lots of very broth based soup and put some up in bottle and freeze the rest, but they needed rice, pasta or barely to add to it. Their veggies were growing but they knew that Negan would start taking from the gardens soon, they needed more. She also knew they needed more weapons, guns if they could find a spot to hide them, even bow and arrows. She knew the little bit Daryl had taught her, Rick had used one before too, they could learn.

"Someone is stinky isn't she?" Beth said making her way back to the house. "Thank goodness they didn't find your formula. You need that to grow strong." Beth had been relieved when their supply of formula and powdered milk hadn't been discovered. She had placed cases of it under the front steps and thankfully no one thought to look there. She had one on then counter and she kept just replacing it one at time in the middle of the night. As far as she knew, besides Rick, no one knew they were there. "Hi Olivia." Beth said as she handed Judith over to the poor woman. Her nerves were shot after what had happened with the missing guns and Negan.

"Thank you for letting me hang out with you guys. I just can't be alone. I was glad Eugene agreed to move in with me."

"It's not problem." Beth said handing her a bottle. "Where are Carl and Michonne?"

"Michonne said she was going to try and trap with what you told her. Carl said he needed air." Olivia added as she bounced Judith on her knee. "Has she eaten?"

"Yeah I gave her the last of the applesauce we had and I made some of those quick biscuits. She really liked them." Beth said as she lifted a towel off the rest of them. "Leftovers to go with whatever we're rationed out today."

"There's not a lot left. It'll depend on what the scavengers bring back. We still have some canned beans though, and we froze a lot of that wild hog Daryl brought in. Without him here, well we're struggling." Olivia said.

"A lot of people counted on him." Beth said quietly. "You all were afraid of him at first. I was too, but only for about two hours into the first day I met him." Beth said with a smile. "He's all bark unless you cross him. Well he was." Beth said thinking back to what Daryl had told her about Dwight and Sherry. How could they have just taken everything after he had come back to save them? Beth looked up when she heard commotion at the gates. "Put Judith down in her room. He's back." Beth said walking out. She glared at Carl as Negan escorted him out of the vehicle they had came in and their goons took over the gates once he found out Rick wasn't there.

"Well then I guess I will wait for my shit in Rick's house. Carl can give me a tour." Negan said throwing his arm around Carl's shoulders. "Led the way." Beth followed them. "Well I guess I am going to have more than just Carl for company. Does someone have a crush?" Negan asked as Beth walked up the stairs ahead of him. She was glad that Olivia was alone in the living room and she didn't have to think of a reason to stall him.

"Why was Carl with you? Did you pick him up on the way here?" Beth asked pulling Carl back and behind her.

"Is she your new mom? Did I get it wrong? Are you not Daryl's girl? Are you Rick's?" Negan asked. Carl just glared at him and Beth turned away from Negan and stared at Carl.

"What happened to staying inside the walls?"

"Well this little psycho hopped on one of our trucks somewhere, hid out in the back with a machine gun and waited till it was brought back to my place and opened fire, killing two of my men!" Beth eyes widen and she fought the urge to slap Carl. "Now thankfully I had Daryl around to shield myself. Don't worry Daryl's fine, Carl didn't shoot him. I mean I had to give Daryl a time out again, but he's fine. Negan said pushing both of them towards the living room to join Olivia.

"I'll just leave. Rick will be back soon, I think. He had to go out for supplies. We're practically starving and trying to get together things for you." Olivia explained, stopping once Negan began to laugh.

"You're practically starving?" Negan said laughing. Olivia sniffled and then sobbed quietly. "Oh come on now. What do you say me and you go up to Rick's room and screw each our brains out to kill some time." Olivia hauled back and slapped Negan; the crack of her palm hitting his face finally drawing Beth's intense gaze away from Carl. "I am like 50% even more into you." Negan said. "Take me on a tour boy." He said letting Carl show him around.

"Are you crazy?" Beth said softly. Olivia shook her head and mumbled apologies. "You got to control yourself. Ignore him and his taunts. He gets off on punishing us." Olivia nodded and gasped as Negan made his way back.

"Olivia be a dear and head on out and make us some lemonade. I know we left some of the finest powdered shit in your little pantry."

"I-I-I'm supposed to…."

"Do it. Now." Negan said making his way over to the sink and smiling as he turned the water of and off. "What's your name?" He said turning back to Beth who stood back looking out the window.

"Beth." She said softly looking back.

"You know I have an arrangement you might be interested in." Negan said smirking at her.

"She's not." Carl said. "Come on I'll finish showing you around." Carl said leading him through the down stairs. Beth quickly tried to make her way upstairs.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Negan asked.

"I was just going to go to the bathroom." Beth said. "It's upstairs."

"Well I guess we are taking the tour upstairs." Negan said.

"Nothing but bedrooms and bathrooms." Beth said calmly.

"Well we don't have fancy bathrooms back where I live. Kinda thinking about a vacation home here." Beth started up the stairs and tried to think about what to do.

"Well, I'll just use the bathroom here, Carl show him the bathroom in your dad's room." Beth said raising her eyes and placing her hand on her stomach. She waited till they were in the bathroom in Rick's room and flipped the switch and closed the door, hoping Negan would think she was in there. She quickly checked on Judith who was sound asleep. She covered her and placed a few toys in for when she woke up, knowing she'd wait quietly till someone came for her. She looked out the window and saw Olivia going from door to door. She was obviously asking about lemonade. She noticed that Eugene and Rosita were back too. She prayed Rick would be back soon. She quickly made her way out of the room and back to the bathroom, flushing and running the water to make sure Negan heard it.

"So what's in this room?" Negan asked pointing to Carl's room. Beth followed them in and watched while Negan went through everything. "I could take this off your hands, you know since I don't want you wrapping up anymore."

"He needs to until it stops seeping." Beth said. "I mean it's good that he airs it out too, but he has to protect against infection." Carl looked at her gratefully.

"Well I guess he's airing it out till I leave then." Negan said walking from Carl's room. Beth followed and watched while he went into the bathroom she had been in. "Nice towels." Negan said coming out with one of the sets. "Wife 3 loves lavender, favorite color. Beth why don't you wash the set you soiled so I can take her a gift?" Beth went into the bathroom and grabbed the towels. "What's in here."

"Oh nothing, water heater's in that room, some storage." Carl said trying to lead him back to the stairs. Beth shot in front of him and stood in front of the door.

"Well I know something special is in there now." He said leaning right into Beth and reaching beside her and turning the knob. He walked Beth into the room. "Oh my God, who is this?" He asked instantly turning into a guy who loved babies. If Beth hadn't known what he was capable of he'd have reminded her of Tyreese and his reaction to Judith.

"That's my baby." Beth said quickly flinching when Negan picked her up. Judith woke up and looked at Negan and made a face like she was going to cry until he started rocking her and bouncing. She noticed Beth and calmed against his, sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"Well I think you, me and Carl should go have some family time on the patio and I am going to cook us a nice family dinner. So you and Rick huh?"

"No I moved here after you took Daryl." Beth lied. "I gave her the room to herself, I sleep on the couch. You were right about Daryl and me." Beth said figuring admitting one truth would make him believe her lies, knowing Negan trying to use Daryl's "daughter" against him wouldn't work and it would spare Rick.

"Well if Daryl can behave himself for a full week, I might let the 3 of you have some family time." Negan said. "Olivia!" He bellowed once they got outside. Judith let out a wail and Beth quickly took her back inside to put on the laundry. "Where is my lemonade I am parched woman!" Negan said settling down. "Beth you join us back out her with my best girl." Negan said placing Lucille across his knee and turning to grin at Carl. "Hi Neighbors." He called to a few people who had come out to stare at them. "Come on over later we might grill something." Negan held his arms out when Beth came back.

"No she'll hurt herself on that." She said pointing to his back. "You can keep it by your feet." Negan looked at her.

"Well Lucille loves kids too." He said.

"Great but I bet she loves keeping them safe and puncture free." Beth said standing her ground. Negan smiled and lower Lucille to his side and laid her down. "You can leave the gun and knife, she's not strong enough to pull them out yet, just please keep the snap done up." Beth said settling on her knees beside his chair after placing Judith in his lap.

"I do like the looks of you on your knees." Negan said smiling.

"Not in front of her." Beth said. "Do not speak like that in front of her." Negan continued to smile and make faces at Judith. Carl stared straight ahead.

"You know Carl told me if I was smart I would kill him and his dad. He never said anything about you though. You want to tell me who did that to your pretty face?" He asked motioning to her scars. "Looks like you've been taking care of them but I know they ain't that old."

"I ran into some bad people on the road." Beth said turning her head away and watching as Spencer approached.

"Is that for me?" Negan asked with a smile. Beth rolled her eyes and fought the urge to throw up as Spencer sucked up to Negan. "I tell you what come on by after dinner you and I will talk. I got to help the misses feed the kids." Negan said taking the booze and placing it between the chairs. He slapped Beth on the ass as they turned to the front door. "Be a dear and bring out some glasses for later." Beth glared at him but when about getting some tumblers. She held Judith while Negan should the kids how to simmer beans with some pork. She rolled her eyes when he made them watch him shave. Olivia finally made it back and made the pitcher of lemonade, only to be forced to join them for their meal. "Beth be a lamb and join me and Spencer on the porch. I want to spend some more time with you and Judy." Negan said after they had finished. "Olivia and Carl can clean up." Beth put down the dishes she had started to clear and picked Judith up.

"Let me just get her cleaned up and in her pajamas." Beth said walking towards the stairs.

"Yellow if she has them!" Negan called sitting back with his feet up, waiting for Spencer. Beth hands shook slightly as she laid Judy down on the change table in her room and quickly wiped her down with a wipe. She changed her into a disposable diaper and put her in a pink and yellow-stripped sleeper.

"God knows how long he's going to make us sit out there." Beth said as she grabbed a blanket. She went to the kitchen and mixed up a bottle and joined Negan and Spencer on the patio.

"Guy across the street has a table in his garage." Spencer said clinking glasses with Negan and laughing.

"Well it's too nice to sit inside. You let me help Beth get her baby down, and I'll get my men to bring it on out here, so we can play and enjoy the weather." Spencer smiled, but shut up once Negan shushed him as Beth sat with Judith on the railing. "You're really going to make her sit there to feed the baby?" Negan said. Spencer immediately shot up offering Beth the more comfortable chair and moving to the bannister. "Go tell my men I want to play pool." Negan said. Spencer scurried off and Negan turned to Beth with a smile and raised his glass. "I'd offer you some but I don't know if you're old enough to drink." Negan said.

"I'm not." Beth admitted. "Already had my first drink. Was afraid I was going to die without ever tasting alcohol." She said softly. "I'd pass even if you offered."

"How'd a good girl like you make this long without a group like mine protecting you?" Negan asked.

"A group like mine kept me alive, taught me to survive." Beth said taking control of the bottle once Judith started to drift off.

"You are feisty!" Negan said in a quiet baritone whisper of excitement. "I can't wait teach you to play pool later."

"How do you know I don't know how to play?" Beth said.

"Good girls that aren't old enough to drink haven't been to too many poll halls." Negan said standing and taking off his coat. He noticed Rosita glaring at him. "She wants it, I can tell." Beth rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to put her down." Beth said eyeing the woman that was guarding right in front of them, wondering how she could support what Negan was doing.

"How can you stay out there with him?" Olivia asked once Beth had the baby down. Beth shrugged and made her way back out. Negan and Spencer where already at the table shooting pool. Negan motioned her over, smiling.

"Beth did you know Spencer here thinks he'd be a better leader than Rick?" Negan asked as Beth made her way through the group that had formed watching Negan. Beth looked up in surprise. "Said he's his mother's son and Rick caused nothing but trouble showing up here."

"I guess he's forgetting about how Rick and his group saved them when the walls came down. About how his own mother believed in Rick and knew he was a leader. She worked with him." Beth said standing out of their way as they took their shots.

"You know what I think? I think he's a gutless coward." Negan said setting his cue down. "He has a problem with Rick so he comes to me to kill him instead of just grabbing control like a man." Negan said walking over to Spencer.

"Oh I didn't want you to kill him." Spencer started to say. Negan kept walking toward him.

"You have no guts." Negan said with a smile, turning to wink at Beth before taking his knife out and slashing Spencer across the stomach. "Oh will you look at that! I was wrong!" Negan said giving the residents that hadn't been there in the woods a glimpse of how he ruled. Beth saw Rosita reach for her belt and widened her eyes as she pulled out a gun and fired a shit right at Negan. She flinched and shook when she realized it just hit his bat. Negan's men were quickly on Rosita, throwing her to the ground and placing a knife to her throat.

"NO!" Negan shouted. "That shit does not fly here!" Negan shouted down. He picked up the shell of the bullet and looked at it. "Now this is interesting. Where did you get this?"

"I made it." Rosita said.

"I don't want to have to make an example today! Where did you get it! Who made it?"

"Me." Rosita repeated.

"Arat, kill one of them." Negan said. Beth let out a scream as the woman drew her gun and aimed towards Carl and Olivia. Olivia fell in a heap and Arat quickly placed her knife back at Rosita's throat. "I don't want to make her start cutting up that beautiful face. Who?" Negan roared.

"Me." Rosita said again leaning up into the blade.

"What a bad ass!" Negan said walking closer. Before he could give another command Tara jumped forward.

"It was me!" She screamed. Negan walked towards her and adjusted his grip on Lucille.

"You're lying." He said lifting the bat.

"Don't!" Eugene whimpered out from behind his balled up fists. "It was me, I made it. You just need a mold and powder and…" He shut up as Rick rushed up with Aaron who had clearly been beaten up. Rick looked over and saw Olivia laying lifeless with Carl looking down at her.

"We had a deal!" Rick said through clinched teeth. Negan walked over and glared at Rick.

"I am continually doing you favors and this is the thanks I get? Lucille will never be the same." Negan said. "You're son sneaks on to my turf and guns down my mean and I bring him home to you! You have a Judas in your flock and I take him out! What do I get? Shot at even though I took your guns. I'm going to do you another favor, I'm going to be taking your little bullet maker and you'll have one less mouth to feed."

Rick kept looking back at Carl then back to Negan. "What were you thinking?" Rick said. He turned once Spencer started to moan and quickly put him down. "Both of you?" He asked motioning to Rosie and Carl.

"We can't do nothing. We have to fight. He killed Glenn."

"Abe would want us to fight." Rosita said sobbing as she watched them load Eugene into the truck, hating that he had been right. She hadn't thought of what if her plan failed. She should have. Daryl punched Negan and Glenn died for it. She attacked and Eugene was paying for it.

"Both of you get out of my sight." Rick said pacing. Beth watched while he ordered graves dug for Olivia and Spencer. She waited on the porch for him and explained about how Negan had forced himself in to wait, how she had lied so he wouldn't use Judith against him.

"She's is yours. Just as much as she's mine." Rick said. "You've loved and cared for her since her mother died. I've done it since her father has." Rick said explaining what he had already told Michonne. "We have to make it safe for her!" Beth nodded her head.

"I need Daryl back. We have to do something to get him back. I need Maggie and I even need Eugene." She said wiping her eyes.

"We need more people." Michonne said making her way silently to join them. She explained what she had found out. "We need help."

"You're right. Even playing by his rules there is no guarantee we're safe." Rick said. "Aaron and I brought a truck full of supplies back they left us with some empty water bottles and a few bags of pasta. First we need to go see the Sanctuary. We'll need them for battle." Rick said going into his house. Beth made her way down the road to Rosita and Tara's.

"You fired a gun at me." Beth said walking in.

"He needed to die."

"You didn't even hit him." Beth said.

"It started the spark to moving against him." Rosita said. "I didn't think he'd take Eugene."

"You sent him back to Daryl, who we know he is torturing, spitting mad." Beth said. "Pack your shit, we are heading to go see Maggie, to see if they have anyone willing to fight. Beth added going to tell Aaron where she'd be and what they were planning. "I need you to watch the baby." She said to Eric. "You tell them I went out for baby supplies and you are watching her if they ask." Beth said. "I need to see Maggie." Aaron and Eric quickly agreed and Beth said she'd be by later with the baby and her things.

"We promise to take care of her." Eric promised when Beth and Rick came by an hour or two later with a sleeping baby. Rick nodded and let Beth lean up and kiss Judith's head before he handed her off.

"Daryl would kill me for taking you from here." Rick said as they walked towards Rosita, Tara and Michonne who were waiting outside the truck.

"I'll kill you if I don't get to see Maggie." Beth answered walking right past the other women and into the front seat, past Carl. Rick shook his head and followed. He went over their plan before pulling up and through the gate. The others dozed in the back while Beth kept awake, but silent.

"What are you thinking?" Rick asked.

"What if I wasn't there and Maggie had to go through losing the baby after losing Glenn?" Beth asked.

"We can't always be there. You don't hold it against her for not being there at Grady do you?" Beth shook her head.

"I held her not believing I made it out of the prison against her." Rick turned to look at her and Beth explained about the signs she and Daryl had ran into, about Maggie only telling Glenn where she was heading. "I was so mad at her. So cold. We both know how easy it was to convince me to stay behind and take care of Judy while you tried to get her to the doctor. How distant and cold I've been."

"And she forgives you for that." Rick said. "Losing you, we never got over that. Even making it here, making more family. You were always missing, especially for Daryl and Maggie. Hell even Eugene and Tara who never met you felt the loss. When you came back, after Morgan brought you from the camp he had, we were all whole again."

"And he took that from us." Beth said quietly. Rick nodded and the drove in silence for the few hours it took to get them to the Hilltop. There was till a lot of soft ground so they parked the truck and proceeded on foot to the gates. Beth let out a sob when she saw Maggie smile at them and she looked well. They heard Maggie call for the gates to be open and saw her look over her shoulder and Beth smiled at Sasha and Enid as Rick hugged Maggie. She broke away from them into a run when she saw who made his way out of one of the buildings with Jesus.

"Daryl." She said weeping as she through herself at him. Daryl caught her and walked her back to the group, both of them being enveloped into a hug by Rick. Beth was passed off to Maggie and Daryl and Rick embraced.

"You were right Maggie. We have to fight and we need help."

"I think I know a few people that'll help out." Maggie said.


	25. Hey Girl

The Walking Dead One Shot

Par 24

"What do you mean you lost Daryl?" Rick asked from his knees. Negan had shown up shortly after they had managed to get back from the Hilltop. Beth rocked Judith in her arms and was putting on a brave face.

"I mean I left him all locked up safe and sound when I left to bring your psychotic son back to you and when I got home his ass was no where to be found and Fat Joey was lying in a pool of blood." Negan said as his men went through the houses.

"He's not here." Rick said. Negan ignored him and walked over kneeling in front of Beth.

"Where is he?" Negan asked.

"I don't know where he could be." Beth said sobbing. "When he went out if he couldn't make it back in the same day he'd sleep in the woods or the RV. He didn't have a specific safe spot." Beth answered honestly. "You don't know for sure that Daryl killed Fat Joey."

"Well Fat Joey didn't just drop dead either." Negan said as he stood up and walked around looking for someone who'd cave and tell him what he wanted to know.

"Daryl he let Dwight go." Beth said causing Negan to turn around. "The first time, he could have just left him and those two women to die when he got away after they took him hostage, but he opened the supplies they had and saw that it was insulin. He went back and saved them."

"Dwight get over here!" Negan said. Beth cringed. There was no way Dwight would tell the truth. Negan repeated her story and Dwight didn't make a move as he listened. "So when you ran away for 45 minutes before deciding that life was better with me, did you run into our friend?"

"Yeah, I took his bike off him and me and Sherry came back."

"Oh but none of this Daryl saving a stranger crap?" Negan said. He knew that Beth was telling the truth as far as she was told, but she had already admitted to not being there.

"Saved us from what?" Dwight scoffed. Negan fist shot out and slammed into the unscarred side of Dwight's face.

"That missing insulin you claim you didn't take when you fucking ran. Now I find it amazing that Beth here, without any knowledge of me missing said medical inventory would know exactly what I was missing, I mean down to the color of the cooler." Dwight glared at Beth. "Don't be glaring at her, she did nothing wrong."

"Look I didn't want you to be mad at Sherry and we couldn't go back after the walkers got her sister for the supplies we took, it wasn't safe." Negan bounced Lucille on his shoulder and stared Dwight down.

"Really? Cause Beth here, she told me that Daryl killed the 2 walkers that attacked my dearly departed fiancée, was talking to you guys about coming back here to live with them, when you pulled a gun when he had his back turned and then took his crossbow and bike."

"I didn't go down like that." Dwight said. "Daryl ain't going to tell his girl that he had his stuff taken, he's got to make himself sound good."

"You are a coward." Beth seethed. "Daryl didn't need to lie to make himself sound good to me. He lived everyday just being himself and that was proof enough of how much of a kind, loving man he was." She spat out. "He won't be coming back. He knows what you'll do to us if we try and hide him and he'd never live with himself if he got another one of us killed. He's probably half way back to Georgia now." Beth said falling to her behind and sobbing quietly as she rubbed Judith's back. Negan cracked his neck and waited in silence while the remaining houses were searched.

"Dwight I want you to hold off going off to look for Sherry. I think you need to go back and study Daryl's cell for a little while for clues."

"But she's out there and he might be holding her hostage."

"Daryl would never take a woman hostage." Rick roared. "We need to get our work down so next week we'll have something for you. We have an agreement, we've been holding our end and you lost Daryl."

"Well Daryl was supposed to be working for me." Negan said looking around. "Who's going to be doing his grunt work now?"

"I don't Eugene? The other one of our people you took." Rosita spat out.

"You'd be glad to know Eugene is fitting in splendidly. Already following every order, every rule. Making bullets and enjoying the luxuries of living and working with me, not for me." Negan said. "I wonder if he knows anything or anywhere Daryl might be."

"He's pretty useless." Rosita said. "All he's good for is making bullets. Whoever's keeping him safe, feed and alive is his best friend. I wouldn't take a lot of stock in what he says."

"I don't really think I need any input from the woman who shot Lucille." Negan said ignoring Rosita. "There's only so far he can get and not too many places to hide. I start asking the different places that serve me if they've seen anything, well one of them is going to have to have seen something." Beth closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that Gregory or any of the other Hill Top people would keep their mouths shut tight.

"Boss we found some fresh made, well I don't even know what it is." A man said carrying out a pot.

"That's applesauce for the baby." Beth said. "We got it from the trees over there." Beth said pointing to the trees by the south wall.

"Go put 2 servings in bowls in her house, bring the rest home for my wives for a treat. You don't mind do you Beth?" Beth shook her head and waited till they loaded a few more things up and left.

"Alright let's clean up and do an inventory of what they took." Rick said as he helped Beth to her feet and sent her off with the baby.

"One of his men pissed in our garden." Carl said. "He's an idiot, we give them supplies from the garden." Rick reminded everyone to be thorough when they washed anything they took from the garden for themselves. Negan's men had taken a few more beds and couches, some candles, more DVDS that honestly no one had anytime to watch and clothing. He was constantly taking clothing back for his wives.

"They bought that I caught those rabbits Daryl sent back." Michonne said, "We have enough of those to make a good soup for everyone. I'll help Beth put on a couple of big pots." Rick nodded and hoped that Daryl was having luck convincing The Kingdom that they need to go to war.

"You put on a good show with Negan." Rick said walking up the porch and sitting beside Beth. "Are you going to be heading out to meet up with Daryl like you planned in a few days?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on things and make sure there's no one watching and following us. You know they might." Beth said holding Judith's hands while she stood in her lap. "Daryl said to keep an eye on the west end of the wall. He'll drop supplies over for us when ever he can."

"Jesus said he'd stop buy and bring them for him." Rick said. "We need to make sure that he isn't found before we're ready to fight."

"We need to make sure he isn't found because God knows what Negan would do to him." Beth said. "You could tell them that I went out looking for Daryl and never came back. I could go stay with him and he wouldn't have to be alone." Beth added hopefully.

"He has Morgan with him. He made me promise not to let you try and talk me into anything like this either. Negan would be suspicious if you disappeared. You now he wouldn't buy another empty grave."

"You aren't going to stop me from leaving to go to The Kingdom to see him are you?" Beth asked. I mean Rick had just brought up her going, Daryl had said they'd have visits and with Negan stopping by randomly she clearly couldn't wait for him to come to her. "He said we'd see each other."

"He said that to make sure you'd leave him. It's just not safe. We got to wait for Daryl." Rick said. "You got to promise me, I can't deal with anymore of you guys just doing what you want. Carl, Rosita. No more. We got to plan every last detail of anything." Beth nodded her head and stood to follow Rick into the house.

"I'll get her down and start chopping." She said to Michonne as she walked to the living room and placed the baby in her playpen, kneeling to rub her back as she settled for a nap.

"So what is the plan?" Beth asked quietly in the kitchen as she chopped some early veggies and Rick helped butcher the animals. "If The Kingdom won't join us and The Hilltop, Gregory we can't even trust him not to give up Maggie and Daryl."

"We need to go talk to the other communities, Jesus told us there were more. We find them and see if there are any more fighters out there.

"Beth I saw Negan's compound. We need so many more people on our side before we can even think about making any kind of move. There are just so many of them." Michonne added.

"They have Eugene too. You know what they did to Daryl. What if he tells them about Maggie?" Beth asked.

"We just have to remember that Eugene is smart, we have to hope he won't do anything to hurt us. We can't count out that like anyone else he'll do what ever he has to do to survive."

"What if he tells them about how we know about the others?"

"We have to just have a little faith. We also have to be ready." Rick added. "Eugene was working on bullets and explosives, things to keep us safe since they took our guns. If they come for us, hopefully he doesn't tell them everything. If he does, they're still going to burn." Rick promised.

"Did you move the bombs he set up?" Beth asked.

"Of course." Rick said. "The remote is where we hide those medications Daryl found for your migraines." Beth nodded her head. She knew exactly where and what Rick was talking about.

Later that night Beth made her way over to the house she normally shared with Daryl. She was going to try and sleep there, having promised Michonne if it was too hard and lonely she'd move back in with Aaron and Eric or back home with them. She climb the stairs slowly, she wasn't sure, every night since Daryl had been gone, she didn't know if she wanted or would be able to go into the room they shared. She'd slept on the floor in the hallway twice, on the floor in the actual room once and had sat on the bed, unable to lay down and sleep the other night. She closed her eyes and walked through the door, stumbling when she saw him sitting there with his knee up and his arm casually draped over it.

"Hey girl." Daryl said softly. "Figured you'd be spitting mad at me after Rick told yah I didn't want you heading out. Thought you might be less mad if I snuck in for a visit." Beth rushed over and threw herself into his arms. "I want you to promise me now."

"I already promised Rick." Beth said into his neck. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I want you to promise me you ain't going to try anything with Negan like you did at the hospital. Nothing without planning carefully first."

"I promise Daryl." Beth said easily. "He's never alone, he always has weapons on him. He always comes looking for me and wants to spend their days here hanging out with me and the baby."

"It's all he wants. He keeps sending his wives down once a month to be tested, see if they're knocked up. He got no problem taking another man's wife I don't think he'd have a problem playing house with another man's baby. He still thinks she's yours. Wouldn't surprise me if he's hoping to convince you to be number 13." Daryl said stretching out. "I was hiding in that fucking ridiculous fake chimney on the Monroe house. It took them long enough to leave. Nobody even bothered checking the roofs." Beth smiled into his neck. "I found Carol." Daryl said, explaining how she just wanted to be left alone, she wanted to live in peace. "I couldn't tell her about Glenn and Abe. About what they did to me." Beth leaned up and kissed him. "She'd feel like she had to come back and go to war."

"So you aren't totally alone then? I know Morgan is there, Carol, she's been with you from the start."

"She just wants to be left alone. I ain't going to be seeing her." Daryl explaining how she lived off by herself didn't even kill walkers unless she had to. "Look I'm going to have to sneak out of here soon to meet Jesus. I just really wanted to check in." Daryl said running his finger across her scalp, gently when he went over her scar. "You're shaking." Daryl said pulling her against him, holding her even tighter.

"We weren't ready the last time we had to go war. We lost my dad. Who are we going to lose this time?"

"Nobody. We're gonna plan and be ready and this time? We get the enemy down we ain't letting up." Daryl said referring to how they had gotten comfortable and let their guard down with The Governor.

"How long till you have to leave?" Beth asked running her hand across his chest.

"An hour, maybe two." Daryl said letting her settle against him. "I'll wait till you fall asleep if you want." Beth nodded her head and threw her leg over his. "You gonna put on your pajamas?" Beth kicked off her shoes but didn't bother lifting her head and letting go of him, shaking her head. "How's the baby?"

"Good. She's standing now. I think she'll take her first steps." Daryl smiled. "I could go get her, you want to see her?"

"No, don't draw attention. Be weird if anyone saw you." Daryl said. "Maybe next time I'll get to see her.

"Are you liking the Kingdom?" Beth asked. Daryl shrugged.

"It's alright. I mean the people are nice, there's a fucking tiger." Daryl said. "I don't like that everyone calls him King Ezekiel, but at least he doesn't fucking make people bow." Daryl said. Beth nodded into his chest. "I'm serious though, not just a big cat or something. It's a legit tiger, her name or his I honestly don't know is Shiva."

"I want to see her." Beth said softly. Daryl chuckled and kissed the side of her head. Beth lifted her head. "Do you hear motors?" Beth asked. Daryl tensed and stood up to look out the windows. "Oh my God did they come back?" Beth asked as she shoved her feet back into her boots.

"It's not Negan." Daryl said. "It's two trucks. Carol was going to ask Ezekiel send anything he could spare to you guys. Thinks Maggie is here pregnant and starved."

"Are you sure it's them?" Daryl nodded and climbed back into bed pulling her with him. "Should I go down? It would be weird if I didn't right?"

"Yeah. I guess this is—"

"Don't you dare. This is not goodbye. I'll see you soon." Beth said straddling him and kissing him hard. "I still hate goodbyes."


End file.
